Mi linda minina
by iitzel
Summary: kisshu por fin se le decide declerarsele a ichigo, ¿pero que pasa cuando llega una nueva cinyclon?..Texue, ella es la prometida de kisshu, ella es la princesa de su mundo y por una extraña rason se comprometieron los dos...si quieren saber la rason, lean
1. aparece Texue

**Capitulo 1**

por las calles de Japón una chica de 16 años va caminando despreocupada pues desde hace ya 3 años no Avia batallas los ciniclones ahora estaban trabajando en el café como ella, hace 1 acababa de terminar con Aoyama-Kun y por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo nerviosa con la presencia de Kisshu ella sabia que el todavía la amaba pero, no quería tocar el tema ,Mint acababa de darle el si a Ryo , Zakuro se lo dio a kakkashi hace ya 2 años , Pudding y Taruto ya eran novios pues el séle declaro el día que entraron a la secundaria ya que se entero que a otro le gustaba ,Pai pues no se quedo atrás le dijo a Lettuce que la amaba y ella le dijo lo mismo aunque ya llevan 2 años todavía se apenan de besarse enfrente te los demás, Kisshu si el se a puesto mucho mas guapo que antes y aunque las chicas lo persiguen el solo quiere estar con su gatita .

-_ke mal solo quedo yo las damas mew ya tienen novio-_pensaba una Ichigo molesta

-hola Ichigo que haces-saludo Aoyama-Kun con curiosidad al verla sola en la calle por lo regular siempre iba acompañada-_ke mal que hallamos terminado se a puesto mas hermosa-_ pensaba el

-o nada Aoyama-Kun…y tu que haces aquí-pregunto Ichigo curiosa

-o solo vengo de la practica

-o…. espera que hora es

-la hora, espera a son casi las 2.:00 por?

-ah… llegare tarde

-al café mew mew

-si adiós

-ADIOS-dijo gritando ya que la chica iba ya lejos

**************en el café*************

Ryo-por que Ichigo no a llegado

Lettuce-no sabemos

Ryo-ah que ya llegue yo tengo que hacer su trabajo y son muchas personas

Mint-sonríe Ryo sonríe

Ryo-trabaja Mint

Mint- recuerda soy la novia del dueño

Kisshu-Y QUE EL DUEÑO ESTA TRABAJANDO POR QUE LA NOVIA NO-grito arto de entrar y salir

Lettuce-tranquilos –y en eso miro a Ichigo entrando-o miren es..

Pero Ryo la interrumpió-al fin llegas anda a cambiarte

Ichigo-ah gomen na. no sucederá de nuevo-digo en lo que corría asía los locker

Kisshu fue detrás de ella quería hablar y todos estaban arriba eso esra bueno para el

********lockers*********

-tonta aso te pasa por quedarte platicando con Aoyama-Kun ahora Ryo me quitara un día de trabaja-se decía Ichigo molesta mientras se cambiaba

Mientras Kisshu se le rompía el corazón como odiaba ase humano lo dejo que lo supere o el sabia que el todavía estaba enamorado de ella como tanbien sabia que ella se estaba enamorando de el gracias a la cortesía de Mint

.

En eso escucho que la puerta se abría se hizo a un lado ella salio pero tenia la mirada la tenia concentrada en la puerta cuado ya estaba la puerta serrada y ella levanto la mirada sintió una presión contra su cuerpo tanbien uno labios sobre los suyos moviéndose lentamente y de repente abrió la boca dando el consentimiento para que la lengua de aquella persona se adentrara a su pequeña clavícula

Exañamente sintió mariposas en su estomago su corazón latía a mil por segundo poco a poco fue serrando los ojos y radiando con los brazos a ese ser

Kisshu estaba sorprendido ella le estaba aceptando Su beso y rodeándolo con sus brazo inconscientemente la pego contra la puerta y la tomo por la sintura

***************arriba en el café**********

Ryo-y esos dos esto esta lleno donde se metieron

En eso kakkashi le habla y le dice que que saque a todos y le hable a los chicos

Mint-no encontramos a Kisshu ni a Ichigo

Kakkashi-no importa solo les diré que hay una señal de un ciniclon-todos miraron a los ciniclon

Los dos ciniclones-no sabemos quien es

En eso aparéese una chica de cabello dorado ojos azule y una hermosa silueta

Y dos orejas como las que tenían los ciniclones

Chica-DONDE ESTA DIGANME DONDE ESTA-desia la chica furiosa

Los dos ciniclones- tex…tex…texue que haces aquí

Texue-DONDE ESTA MI PROMETIDO INUTILES LO YEBO BUSCANDO POR HORRAS DONDE ESTA-seguia gritando

Pai-este …espera primero que haces aquí

Texue-que no oíste donde esta mi kisshuki

Todas-tu kisshuki- digieran se miraron entre si y después empezaron a reírse como locos

****en los locker*******

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno el labio tan hermosa como siempre ecepto que esta ves ella tenia los ojos serrados las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración era agitada pero en eso unos gritos los sacaron a los dos de su ensoñación

-DONDE ESTA MI PROMETIDO INUTILES LO YEBO BUSCANDO POR HORRAS DONDE ESTA-

Los dos sin mirarse salieron corriendo en dirección de los gritos

-_la bese y no me rechazo, la bese y no derechazo-_pensaba una y otravez Kisshu mientras corrían

-_me beso y lo deje que vergüenza debe de estar pensando lo peor de mi-_pensaba Ichigo

Al llegar alguien se colgó de Kisshu y lo beso a lo que Ichigo quería gritarle como se atrevía esa a besarlo que le pasaba por la mente pero ella sabia que el y ella no eran nada así que no podía decir lo que quería

Texue-te extrañe mi amor -decía cuando se separo de un Kisshu sorprendido-todo ya esta nada mas faltas tu…

**Continuara**

**Es mi primer fic espero que les guste jeje**

**Les prometo que cada tres dias subire un capi a y esto trae lemon asi que adios**

**n_n **


	2. el planeta de kisshu

Texue-te extrañe mi amor -decía cuando se separo de un Kisshu sorprendido-todo ya esta nada mas faltas tu…

**Capitulo 2 **

Pudding-oye Kisshu y ella quien es?

Ichigo-si Kisshu y ella quien es?-dijo con algo de enojo

Texue-yo ,o perdón-se suelta de Kisshu –yo soy texue kitoji la princesa de los ciniclones y prometida de Kisshu desde lo 8 años

Mint-así que Kisshu tiene prometida y se enamora de Ichigo

Texue-q.. Que QUIEN RAYOS ES ICHIGO DIME ENANA DE PELO AZUL-dijo apuntando a Mint

Mint muy indignada-ja mira uno no soy enana dos ami no me hables así y tres por sino te diste cuenta es la que llego con tu adorado kisshuki

Kisshu-c .co..COMO ME LAMASTE NO MEDIGAS ASI

Texue-así que esta poca cosa es Ichigo , haber-y empieza a examinarla de arriba a bajo- bueno esta bien admito si estas bien proporsionada,aich por que Kisshuki por que ello y no yo?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

Kisshu-yo Texue ….nuestro compromiso era arreglado

Texue-y, yo te amo espera….a si te casaras con migo quieras o no

Zakuro-no pedes obligarlo el debe decidir además sino te ama como arias que se case contigo

Texue- pues eso es fácil no comprometieron el mismo día que nos conocimos les cuento

Zakuro, Luttece , Mint, Pudding, Ichigo, kakkashi, Ryo, Taruto-si cuenta

Texue-pues todo comenzó….

*******************falck Black******************

Texue estaba llorando y en eso pasa un niño de ojos dorados cabellos verdes y se para enfrente y le extiende la mano ella la ve y abre los ojos

Niño-hola tómala no muerdo-sonrío y ella le tomo la mano y el la levanto-mi nombre es Kisshu y el tuyo

Ella- mi..Jura que no le dirás a nadie

Kisshu la mira raro después sonríe-lo juro

Ella-mi nombre es texue kitoji

Kisshu-o ya entiendo eres la princesa-y le vuelve a sonreír ella se pone rojo pero en eso le dice

Texue-por…por que no te inclinas y dices ¨ lo siento señorita ¨

Kisshu-quieres que haga eso pues no lo are estamos en tiempos difíciles yo no me inclinare ni are como si tu fueras la persona mas importante, adiós-dice esto con enojo ella lo agarra del brazo y el voltear

Texue-yo no quiero que hagas eso…..solo que eres el primero que me habla

Kisshu le sonreí –es malo tener títulos oye porque lloraba

Texue-es que mi padre dice que pronto se acabara la comida es por eso ..No quiero que los demás ciniclones se queden sin comida

Kisshu-enserio odio esto, no es justo te juro texue que are lo posible por que salgamos a la superficie y vivamos como deberíamos vivir

Texue-promete que si lo haces nos casaremos-dijo algo roja

Kisshu-q..Qu..Que

Texue-si ,es que yo le prometí a mi padre que me casaría con quien nos salvará

Kisshu volvió a sonreír-claro pero…si yo me enamoro júrame que no me casare contigo

Texue-echo Kisshu desde hoy estamos comprometidos

*******************falck Black******************

Ichigo-pero eran solo niños

Texue-si pero una promesa es una promesa

Ichigo-tienes razón pero tanto así como para obligarlo a casarse con tigo

Texue-si el lo prometió

Lettuce-si pero tú también le prometiste que si se enamorara no se casaría contigo

Texue-si pero no se a enamorado o si

Pudding-si y fue amor a primera vista es mas tardamos medio año para que Ichigo no contara

Ichigo al igual que Kisshu se sonrojaron mientras que pudding le contaba todo a texue

Pudding-y así fue cuando lo mataron iba a besar la pero se murió antes de poder y después le di chico besote

Texue estaba que mataba con la mirada

Ichigo tapándole la boca a pudding-si pudding ja lo que dicen las niñas

Mint-los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

Ichigo-CALLATE MINT

-que pero si solo dije un refrán

-si pero ese re Fran ara que maten a Ichigo-decía Taruto

-por que dices taru-taru-decía pudding

-pues así nos arreglamos en nuestro planeta

-en seri genial

-ni tanto-decía una Ichigo asustada

-y a que viniste texue-decía Kisshu

-por ti pero veo que ya no es solo por ti sino por, haber 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

Si melos llevare a los diez

Ichigo-por que a todos y adonde

Texue-pues -de repente todos ecepto los ciniclones se sintieron mareado –a este mi planeta

Todos ecepto los ciniclones-es hermoso

-no era así ase 4 años señorita-decía una voz desconocida detrás de ellos

Texue-papá que haces se supone que deberías estar con los demás

Los ciniclones-buenas tardes su majestad

-buenas tardes –los miro y después vio a los damas se que do fijo en una pelirroja -y quien eres niña

Ichigo-yo , soy Ichigo una mew

Rey-o esta usted y sus amigos invitados a la fiesta de esta noche

Todos-que fiesta

Rey-pues ala de cada año hoy es el día de corazón de cristal

Ichigo-bien, e una pregunta Texue en donde nos quedaremos

Texue- pues mira así será, tu y en la casa de Kisshu, la de verde en la de

Pai,la de amarillo en la de Taruto y los demás en el palacio

Todos –OK

Texue-vamos

Todos se fueron ecepto Kisshu y Ichigo que se quedaron viendo hacia donde partían los demás

Kisshu estaba que se Moria por hablar de lo de ese día en su cabeza seguían esas palabras-_la bese y no me rechazo_-esas palabras lo estaban atormentando

Ichigo-Woo ese relato es real Kisshu el que nos contó Texue

-si es que en ese entonces yo era muy…..muy…

Ichigo le sonrío y termino su frase-tierno verdad ?

-a creo no te molesta

-quedarme en tu casa no

-enserio

-por que me molestaría si somos amigos

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría amigos era todo lo que menos quería ser suspiro y dijo

-sujétame fuerte para ir

-no me llevaras volando verdad

-no me teletranportare

-tu casa esta muy lejos

-si, algo por

-no prefieres caminare

-no estoy acostumbrado a eso

Resignada se acerco a el lo abraso por la cintura ,come le gustaba tenerla cerca en eso se teletranporto y sintió que ella se apegaba mas a el llegaron ella tenia los ojos serado y estaba bastante sujeta y en eso ambos escucharon una vos que solo la conocía Kisshu

-hermano ella es tu prometida

Ichigo abrí los ojos y se separo rápido de Kisshu que tenia una sonrisa ella sintió como los colores séle subían a la cara

-no Tarek ella es mi amiga-se acerco un poco y le susurro en el oído –pero quiero que sea mi prometida me ayudas

-si hermano-en eso corrió así un pasillo y grito-mamá mi hermano regreso y tra a una niña bonita

Kisshu sonrió al igual que Ichigo y por primera Bess hablo para que el pequeño escuchara la voz de un ángel según el

-séte hace que soy bonita

-que bonita vos

Ichigo río después se acerco a el y lo tomo en brazos esa escena a Kisshu se le izo hermoso

*************imaginación de Kisshu***************

El llegaba y besaba a su esposa

-que bueno que ya llegaste Kisshu

-si y donde esta Kish

Ella reí y luego lo volvía a besar

-el esta comiendo

-mi hijo de 3 años ya sabe comer

-si

-eso lo saco de mi

-sin duda

*************final de imaginación de Kisshu***************

-si eres hermosa oye no quieres ser mi cuñada-eso la sorprendió y le volvió a sonreír y inconscientemente respondió

-si me encantaría-cedió cuenta tarde de lo que dijo voltio a mirar a Kisshu que tenia una gran sonrisa pero no burlona sino una de amor de esas que solo el sabia darle en eso apareció una señora de cabello verde y ojos castañ

-hijo volviste, volviste o y trajiste a tu novia-con este comentario iso que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran-y tus orejas

-mamá es humana bueno mitad tiene solo orejas de gato y orejas humanas

-o cada día se aprende algo nuevo y como ago que salgan las de gato-

Ichigo en eso hablo-solo si mi corazo se acelera-

-y es fácil de hacer-

-si-decía Kisshu

-por que lo dices hijo, o espera niña cuantos años tienes-

-a yo, 16 señora-

-no redigas así casi somos familia y cuando Serra la boda ya fijaron fecha-

Kisshu sonrojado al igual que su amada gatita la dijo-mamá ella no es mi prometida-

-si, solo somos amigos-decía Ichigo con la cara roja

-pero me acabas de decir y cito: si me encantaría ser tu cuñada y para eso te tienes que casar con mi hermano eso quiere decir que ya eres su prometida-

-me Abia olvidado de esa ley-decía Kisshu rojo –_eso se significa que tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación-_tan solo con imaginarlo se le subieron los colores a la cara

-o eso quiere desir que ya eres la prometida de mi hija-

-QUE YO SOY QUE-decía alterada-_NO PUEDE SER SOY LA PROMETIDA DE MI AMADA KISSHU PERO Y SI EL NO QUIERE ?¿Y SI YA NO ME AMA? ESPE claro que lo hace hoy me beso como si fuera lo mas preciado_

**CONTUNUARA…**


	3. una confecion

-QUE YO SOY QUE-decía alterada-_NO PUEDE SER SOY LA PROMETIDA DE MI AMADA KISSHU ¿PERO Y SI EL NO QUIERE? ¿Y SI YA NO ME AMA? ESPE claro que lo hace hoy me beso como si fuera lo mas preciado_

**_Capitulo 3_**

_-y ahora que hacer –_pesaba_ Kisshu_

_-bien cuando será la boda, dime mi niña-pregunto la mamá de Kisshu_

_-yo…. Señora yo no puedo...-se quedo callada como decir no si solo quería decir si pero a un estaba Texue_

-hijo al ver que tu prometida no dice nada dime tu-

-pero mamá ella es mi amiga-decía Kisshu algo triste

-pero hijo ella a aceptado eso quiere decir que tu y ella se casaran es la ley ,y a Texue le dirás que ya encontraste a la chica eso quiere decir que tu y ella no se casaran sino tu y esta joven-decía su madre

El ya sabia las leyes pero no quería que ella se casara por obligación sino por amor así que tendrían que hablar

-mamá puedo hablar ha solas con ella-decía Kisshu

-esta bien pero no tarden, a y hijo tra ella ropa-

-no, no mamá ella no trae ropa por la culpa de Texue-

-Ho ella rompió su ropa-

Kisshu río pero luego contesto-no mamá ella nos teletranporto acá es por eso que ni ella ni yo traemos ropa-

-hijo aquí ya hay ropa tuya pero no te preocupes le conseguiré ropa solo necesito sus medidas-

-Ichigo por favor le das tus medidas-

Ichigo lo miro y luego asintió- 80, 50,80- decía

-Wo estas muy desarrollada para tu edad no crees-Ichigo se sonrojo y luego asintió

-esta bien eso era todo madre-pregunto Kisshu con algo de duda, su madre siempre exageraba

-si hijo eso es todo, vamos Tarek te llevare al parque kisshune-

-kisshune mamá, el parque se llama así-

-si hijo así le llamaron por ti hay muchos lugares aquí que llevan sus nombres o los combinan-

y así salio su madre de la sala después se oyó serrar la puerta de la casa , Kisshu suspiro y después dijo

-perdón…. Yo no creí que las leyes siguieran así- empezó Kisshu

-no te preocupes…pero lo que…. dijo …..tu…madre….es….verdad- pregunto tartamudeando le daba miedo la respuesta (pues que esperaban a quien no le Daria miedo )

-pues quieres la verdad o una gran mentira-

-primero la mentira sino te molesta-quería aliviar un poca el ambiente con una broma pero no lo logro

-lo siento Ichigo pero la verdad es que eso es real , perdón-

-eso es la mentira- pregunto, Kisshu menio la cabeza asía ambos lados para dar a entender que no

-no Ichigo-

-pero y Texue ella cree…-

-lose pero si tu aceptaste lo que mi hermano te dijo eso hace oficial el compromiso, otravez lo siento se que tu no me quieres-_sino que ahora me amas y doy gracias a eso(pensó el ciniclon para sus adentros_)-y que tu no quieres esto –dijo fingiendo tristeza

Al darse cuenta de las palabras que Kisshu le dijo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos asía el no era cariño el que le tenia era amor era el su amado antes lo sospechaba ahora estaba segura se o iba a decir lo iba a aceptar pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna el se le adelanto

-Ichigo… yo desde que te vi. Me enamore de ti, y ahora te pregunto no quieres ser mi esposa

_-_pero-no lo quería creer pero no, ella le confesaría también lo que sentía por el se lo diría-Kisshu yo me e ido enamorando de ti desde que te vi. no quería creerlo pero cuando te moriste en la batalla contra _**Deep Blue**_**** medí cuenta de lo que sentía por ti

Eso lo sorprendió y el creyó preguntarse en su mente-y por que no lo dijiste antes

-pues ,cuando te fuiste creí que ya no volverías , pero volviste , yo creí haber enterado ese sentimiento el mismo día que tu te fuiste pero hace poco medí cuenta que no y este sentimiento se a eche mas fuerte que antes perdón por no a vértelo dicho antes Kisshu.

-no me as respondido mi pregunta-

-a, cual-

-te quieres casar con migo-

A Ichigo le salio sus orejas y cola de gata , Kisshu sonrío eso se significaba que esa simple pregunta izo que el corazón de Ichigo se acelero y a el le encantaban esas orejas, Ichigo empezó a sonrojarse y muy levemente dijo

-si-

Kisshu se le acerco y la tomo por la cintura se acercaba a su rostro y presiono mas sus brazos a la estrecha cintura de Ichigo se quedo a pocos centímetros de los labios de ella y susurro

-gracias-

El beso comenzó suave y dulce asta que Kisshu lamió el labio inferior de Ichigo y empezó a morderlo para que ella le diera entrada, mientras que ella soltó un gemido ahogado y abro su boca ella intento oponer el control pero Kisshu puso su lengua bajo la de ella dando a entender quien tenia el mando así siguieron asta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno los dos notaron que estaban en el sillón ,Ichigo debajo de Kisshu se pusieron rojos y después se levantaron rápido

-lo siento-dijo Kisshu al saberse responsable de esa acción

Ichigo se acerco a el poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kisshu y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de el

-no lo hagas- dijo enterando mas su cabeza en el pecho de Kisshu

El empezó a acariciar las orejas de Ichigo asta que ella empezó a ronronear

Ichigo lo miro a los ojos y cedió cuenta que no le avía dicho donde quedaba su habitación-oye Kisshu donde dormiré-

-a gatita tu-empezó a decir Kisshu nervioso-tendrás…. Que dormir….con….migo…..ya que esas son las reglas-dijo sonrojado como odiaba las reglas pero aunque sea estas les servirían

Ichigo no cabía en su sorpresa-_dormir con Kisshu en la misma habitación y cama pero QUE-_pensaba y sin querer dijo-a quien se le ocurrió esa entupida idea -

-a quien crees, a Texue-

-QUE –

-quería dormir con migo después de los quince-

-que ría o quiere –

-quiero tonta-se oía una voz detrás de ellos una que por mala suerte era de Texue

-tu que ases aquí-decía Kisshu enojado

-vine por lo que es mío –

******_Continuara…_**

**_Que pasara que ara Texue para evitar esto_**

**_la verdad ni yo misma lose bueno mis lindas lectoras esperen el siguiente capi y les guro que en este si abra _**lemon

_

_

_

_

_

_^_^_  
_o_

_`-´_  
_


	4. las nuevas enemigas

-vine por lo que es mío –decía en un tono molesto

**_ Capitulo 4_**

El ambiente de repente se tenso, Kisshu noto las miradas asesinas entre las dos chicas y se puso enfrente de Ichigo, lo que izo que a Texue le hirviera la sangra

-_como se atreve a defender a esta inútil humana-_pensaba muy enojada Texue –ya veo tienes miedo de que la las time no es así mi Kisshuki-dijo acercándose a el no exactamente con intenciones de solo un abraso** (se nota que es una ofrecida Ho no díganme ustedes)**

Pero nuestra linda minina se dio cuenta de las ¨bonitas¨ intenciones de Texue y con una gran agilidad se pone a frente de Kisshu

-creo que Kisshu debe decirle algo princesa –comento Ichigo

-si lose-dijo Texue sorprendiendo a los dos chicos-debe decir que hoy YO dormiré con el de acuerdo a las leyes-comento resaltando el yo

-no princesa de acuerdo a las leyes esa debe ser su prometida-

-y quien crees que es esa-

Kisshu solo veía como discuten las chicas y que con cada palabra se acercaba mas y mas a que la sala de estar fuera un campo de guerra bueno claro su minina si sabia palear pero lo que le daba miedo era Texue ya que a su raza se le enseñaba a pelear a los 7 años mas tardar y su linda gatita básicamente no era muy experta que digamos

-e chicas creo que se deben de calmar-las interrumpió Kisshu al ver que Ichigo ya estaba sosteniendo su medallón –todo no es solo pelear cierto, tu lo dijiste hace 3 años Ho no Ichigo, además Texue se supone que a ti no te agrada la guerra-dijo el pobre cinyclon

-no, pero yo me encelo mucho de lo que es mío y que una raza inferior me lo quiera quitar-dijo la princesa con toda la intención de hacer enojar a Ichigo

-o ahora si ya me sacaste de quicio niña mimada… Ho Es pera que yo sepa Kisshu no es un objeto si no un…CINYCLON! Así que no puedes decir que es tu y….-no termino la frase al sentir un ardor inmenso es su majilla, exacto Texue le dio una ¨bonitas¨ bofetada-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA COMO TE ATREBAS A TOCARME-grito mientras sostenía la mejilla afectada

-IDIOTA TU RAZA HUMANA-grito también Texue

-o esta no te la paso, TOKIO MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORFOSIS-y así nuestra linda amiga se convirtió en la heroína con cabello, botas, ojos y traje color rosa sus orejas y cola

Se puso en su pose para defenderse al igual que Texue quien saco una catana de oro que tenia escrito _ todo lo que me entregaste lo mate _pero antes de poder atacar se escucho la puerta las dos voltearos a ver y ahí estaba la madre de Kisshu que se acerco a Ichigo la miro unos minutos y después **(izo lo que todos arrían jeje n_n) **levanto sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de la chica y las acerco poco apoco asta que toco sus orejas y las empezó a frotar

-son tan suaves.- dijo la madre de Kisshu haciendo que Kisshu al igual QUE Texue cayeran al piso estilo anime mientras que Ichigo tenia cara de ups¡

-me toca mami me toca-gritaba Tarek intentando hacer que su madre lo dejara a el

**(Lo siento tenia que hacer lo me moría de ganas que esta escena pasara aquí ya saben come en inuyasha XD… hermana: esta traumada con esa serie sabes loca…yo: muérete)**

-madre es mejor que la dejes-dijo Kisshu a levantarse

-Ho claro-dejo de acariciar las orejas de la chica y después concentro toda su atención en Texue se puso seria y después dijo- Texue perdóname linda pero tu ya no entraras a esta casa como la prometida de mi hijo-

-QUE –gritaba Texue desesperada

-si es que Tarek le pregunto a esta joven-señalando a Ichigo –así quería ser su cuñada y ella acepto-

-Y ESO AMI NO ME INTERESA-gritaba cadáver mas fuerte asiendo aparecer a todas las mew mew en la casa de Kisshu claro ya trasformadas

-que pasa Ichigo ahora quien es el enemigo-pregunto Zakuro

-jeje chicas no pasa nada es solo...-decía Ichigo cuando la interrumpió otra vez la madre de Kisshu

-o por kami tu tienes alas y una colita de pájaro-decía tocando la colita azul de Mint -o y tu tienes una cola y orejitas de mono-dijo pero ahora agarrando la cola de Pudding quien le sonreía-y mira tu tienes orejas de lobo y una cola oye hijo son solo cuatro las que tienen cola-pregunto inocentemente su madre asiendo que todos pusieran caras de QUE LE SUSEDE

-e solo para esto venimos para que nos insultaran-dijo Mint algo ofendida

-ahí Mint no seas pesimista es divertido aunque sea nos esta halagando -decía Pudding

-creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo Mint algo bueno muy enojada

-jeje perdón y chicas creo que les tengo que decir que-pero como siempre le interrumpió la madre de Kisshu

-mi hijo y esta joven están comprometidos-dijo alegremente

El grupo mew mew remiro y Lugo gritaron-QUE, DONDE, CUANDO, A QUE HORRA-decían todos alterados

-QUE ACABA DE DESIR MAYA-grito Texue que tenía la cara roja de la furia

-lo que as escuchado querida y tu deberías de saberlo pues te lo a cabo de decir que mi hijo Tarek se lo pidió y ella acepto y no puedes hacer nada ya que tu misma inventaste esa regla ahorra aguántese –dijo la madre de Kisshu dando la media vuelta para quedar enfrente de Ichigo-te vez hermosa niña pero si sales así todos te miraran raro ven vamos a tu habitación a que te cambies-y así arrastro a Ichigo asía el cuarto que ella y Kisshu compartirían

-ahora si Kisshu como esta eso que tu y Ichigo están comprometidos-pregunto Mint

-si como mi hermana y tú casi tienen un pie en el altar-pregunto curiosa Pudding

-si dinos- pregunto ahora Zakuro y Ryo ya que ellos eran muy sobre protectores con Ichigo

Kisshu al verse atrapado entre casi todos y la pared empezó a contar a todos lo que paso desde que llegaron claro bloqueando algunos detalles como lo del beso y Sofá claro que lo de el dormir juntos.

Pero un una equina Texue se estaba muriendo de celos nunca creyó que una humana le quitaría a su kisshuki miraba con rabias a las escaleras creyendo que así mataría a su ahora rival Ichigo** (ya ven como ahí personas que no se rinden como las odio pero bueno ya que)** en eso be bajar a Ichigo que traía los atuendos de los cinyclones claro pero las ropas de mujer.

Todos al escuchar las pisadas voltearan a la puerta donde estaba Ichigo que se veía mas que hermosa es mas asta Mint le dieron celos.

Sus ropas se parecían a las de las sacerdotisas ecepto que lo de abajo era negro y no traía los guaraches sino que llevaba unos como los que usa pudding color negro todos vieron que seguía trasformada lo única que le quitaron fueron las ropas pero los guantes y el collar don llevaba el medallón seguían ahí.

-y como me veo-pregunto Alver que nadie hablaba

-hermosa- rigieron todos los hombres que en estos momentos estaban presentes

-o ya es de noche será mejor que todos se vayan-y saco atados literalmente –vamos a dormir no creo que tengan hambre o si-dijo la mama de Kisshu

-no madre buenas noches-decía Kisshu mientras el y Ichigo subían hacia su habitación

Al entrar los dos sintieron la tensión así pasaron 2 horas asta que una Ichigo cansada decía

-me cambiare-ante estas palabras el cinyclon se tenso y la siguió con la mirada

_-pensara cambiarse frente ami-_eso izo que se le volvieran a subir los colores a la cara

-Kisshu donde queda la ducha-pregunto muy inocente Ichigo-_este de seguro pensó que me cambiaria delante de el-_pensó Ichigo algo enojada

-o la ducha queda al final del pasillo claro para los invitados-dijo Kisshu con su típica sonrisa burlona-el de mi habitación es este-agrego mientras abría una puerta

Ichigo al entrar se quedo pasmada era hermosa la ducha a pesar de que era de un hombre, había una gran tina ya que la ducha estaba separada con dos puertas de vidrio que se deslizaban a un lado de la tina había una regadera quitable y cerca de esta todos los útiles de la higiene todo el baño a pesar de que Kisshu no había estado ahí por 2 largos años seguía su singular aroma a mamey.

Kisshu por su parto no admiraba el baño que había extrañado por que a decir verdad el baño del café era como si estuvieras adentro de un robot pero uno muy frío, bueno el admiraba a su gatita que al parecer estaba admirando la ducha alo que le pareció gracioso y empezó a reír por lo bajo pero gracias a sus orejitas de gato Ichigo lo escucho con claridad

-que es tan gracioso-pregunto con curiosidad Ichigo

-pues tu-dijo entre risas

-am…y porque yo-dijo esto apuntándose con su dedo

El empezó a acercarse la atrajo de la cintura lo que izo que Ichigo se sonrojara, la acerco mas a el y la beso primero dulce y después a apasionadamente

Ichigo tenia las manos en el pecho de Kisshu mientras que el empezó a sacarle la camisa a Ichigo, la pego contra la pared asta que la chica quedo desfajada y el extrañamente ya no llevaba su camisa tampoco esto lo sorprendió pero después en sus labios se formo una sonrisa al ver que ella también lo deseaba la sostuvo aun mas fuerte mientras bajaba por su cuello, en el transcurso mordía lamia y besaba arrancado unos cuantos gemidos de la chica que ahora tenia en su merced

**_Continuara…_**

**_Wow les dije que abria un poca de lemon bueno ya meboy antes de que mi hermana me muenda _**

**_Oigan no me bendria mal que me dieran ideas saben_**

**_Jaja…XD a y alas chicas que lean esto recuerden que el amor es como las plantas ellas se riegan con agua mientras el amor se riega con cariño y cuidado para que este no se marchite_**

**_Losiento ari pero mario ya no es tuyo bye_** ****


	5. interupsiones

Ichigo tenia las manos en el pecho de Kisshu mientras que el empezó a sacarle la camisa a Ichigo, la pego contra la pared asta que la chica quedo desfajada y el extrañamente ya no llevaba su camisa tampoco esto lo sorprendió pero después en sus labios se formo una sonrisa al ver que ella también lo deseaba la sostuvo aun mas fuerte mientras bajaba por su cuello, en el transcurso mordía lamia y besaba arrancado unos cuantos gemidos de la chica que ahora tenia en su merced siguió y empezó a abrir le la camisa ya que esta se abría a la mitad, empezó a bajar mientras que sus manos entraban por la camisa tomando la cintura mientras tocaba su piel suave y que ahora para el era dulce por fin llego a los hombros y empezó a besar arrancando mas gemidos de la chica, comenzó a sacar un brazo de la camisa para ir bajando esta pero en eso alguien toco Ichigo lo aparto rápido y acomodo sus vestimentas mientras que sus mejillas aun seguían sonrojadas, mientras que Kisshu se ponía su camisa con brusquedad y maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que se había excitado con cada rose que le daba a Ichigo y sus gemidos por kami esos gemidos- volvieron a tocar la puerta y el vio como Ichigo ya arreglada abría la puerta

-o señora perdón por no abrir es que Kisshu me estaba mostrando el baño-le decía Ichigo a la madre de Kisshu

-oh no importa, niña te encuentras bien mírate estas tan roja como un tomate-menciono la señora haciendo que Kisshu sonriera y Ichigo se sonrojara mas** (como si fuera posible hacer eso)** –pero niña no me digas señora dime Maya –

Ichigo solo asintió pero el que se quedo con cara seria fue Kisshu al darse cuenta que su madre los había interrumpido en un momento "delicado"

-madre a que viniste-pregunto con un poco de enojo

-o es que hoy es el día de corazón de cristal y se me olvido la fiesta pero Taruto me la recordó hace unos instantes pues dice que el rey lo en vio a por ustedes, pero dice que tu prometida es una invitada de honor debe ir con esas ropas exóticas color rosado ahí y una niña pequeña de unos 12 años bueno para decir mejo de la edad de Taruto los espera a bajo, preciosa tu ropa esta aun lado de la ducha de Kisshu-le sonríe a Ichigo y la empieza a empujar a la ducha al estar ella ya adentro Maya sierra la puerta de tras de si- y tu no te hagas hijo se muy bien que no solo le enseñabas el baño-finalizo saliendo de la habitación dejando a un Kisshu sorprendido en ella

***********sala de estar************

-taru-taru por que esta tardando tanto –decía enojada una Pudding

-no lose yo no estoy con ellos aya arriba sabes –contesto Taruto algo sarcástico

-oye taru-taru no me quieres hacer feliz-dijo Pudding con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-claro y como lo ago-pregunto este

Los dos estaban sentados en la sala la señora Maya les dijo que esperaran unos instantes, pudding se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y camino asta quedar frente de Taruto que la estaba mirando extraño en eso Taruto se sonroja y se tensa un poco al ver como pudding se sentaba en sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Taruto que se puso mas nervioso al sentir el aliento caliente en su cara cerro los ojos, ellos siempre se daban besos pero no pasaban de ser roses tiernos, Taruto acomodo a Pudding en sus piernas mientras ella lo seguía besando pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella empezó a mover sus labios como instinto para el abrió la boca y atrapo los labios de Pudding como si fuera esta la ultima ves que la besaba ella abrió la boca dándole entrada al pequeño chico que la tenia bien sostenida el exploro cada rincón de la boca de la chica ise empezó a excitar poca a poco asta que de pronto alguien carraspeo tras de ellos asiendo que estos se separaran tan rápido

**Continuara**

**Lo siento por el capitulo tan corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo les prometa actualizar antes del jueves pero por fa tanbien denme ideas así como un nuevo personaje o la muerte de uno ** **bueno así quedo esta jaja **

**Que ara Texue para separar a Ichigo y a Kisshu traera a oyama-kun al planeta o solo se metera en la cama de Kisshu disfrazándose de Ichigo lo sabran en el siguiente capi bye**


	6. adios

-miren nada mas a sus 14 años y se besas como si tuvieran 17 cundo yo tenia su edad no besaba así-empezó a sermoneo Kisshu

-si, pero es que a ti en esa época Ichigo en ves de besarte te golpeaba ya que a esa edad tu nos atacaste o se te olvida "Kisshuki"-contraataco Pudding

Dejando cayado a Kisshu y a Ichigo y claro a Taruto que estaba muy sonrojado

***********cuarto de Texue (palacio) ***********

Texue estaba viendo através de una burbuja los actos de las mew cuando Kisshu fue a reconquistar la tierra

-que le pasa a mi Kisshuki mira Rexi la beso cuando la conoció es mas ella ni siquiera lo había visto a mi no me izo eso-decía Texue muy enojada mientras veía como Kisshu se lambía el labio inferior cuando termino el beso robado

-primero no me llamo Rexi sino Rixue soy tu hermana y no te acuerdas de mi nombre-le empezó a re clamar la chica

Rixue era la hermana menor de Texue ella te ni 16 mientras Texue 17 , Texue era mas alta que ella y a su parecer mas linda, Rixue tenia los ojos verdes y su cabello negro como la noche ella siempre estuvo enamorada de pai pero este nunca le izo caso así que se resigno

Por eso le decía a Texue que dejara en paz a Kisshu, Rixue era completamente diferente a Texue a ella le encantaba pasear por el reino y conocer a los pobladores de este no le gustaba luchar por eso solo usaba sus armas para el entrenamiento que tenían era un poco mas baja que Texue y su figura se marcaba mas ella se podía teletranportar, cruzar objetos sólidos y volar como todos mientras Texue podía crear replicas y las otras 2 cosas

-y segundo ya se enamoro de el de…-pero la interrumpió Texue

-mira ese chico se esta besando con esa humana yo po…-pero la interrumpió un chico que entro

-que están asiendo chicas-dijo un chico de no más de 18 años que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

-gr nada hermano, bueno nada que te importe-contesto Texue algo enojada

-quien es ella-pregunto este pero ahora estaba observando a la chica que estaba peleando con Taruto

-es la supuesta enemiga de tu am perspicaz hermana Texue se llama Ichigo es una de esas mew que se esta quedando con nosotros-contesto Rixue

-es linda no creen-contesto sin de dejar de mirar la burbuja donde solo salían amajanes de una mew**(quien Serra esa mew no se ja, ja si claro Bianca: solo cállate prima ... a y no que ibas a poner un crimen yo: primero cállate tu, segundo esta es mi historia be hacer la tuya si no te gusta esta y tercero déjame continuar Bianca: si, si pero no te enojes solo que deja de meter personajes quien se va a llamar Rixue yo: yo que se hay padres medio locos tal ves al rey se le ocurrió ponerle así ,oye MEJOR DEJAME CONTINUAR en que iba así ) **

-te gusta hermanito –pregunto Texue malvadamente

-es linda pero que es-

-Es una humana mew ose una chica con un ADN combinado con el de un animal –contesto con todas las de interesar a su hermano

-no es por que me interese pero va a venir al baile que se celebraran en 30 min.-pregunto curioso

-o si hermano-

-ya Texue, Texus ella ya esta com.…-pero Texue se adelanto le tapo la boca

-com. Que, Texue deja que me diga-

-eh a quiere decir que ella es competitiva ose ya esta compitiendo con miga por eso Rixue cree que no te conviene que salgas con ella por que cree que te utilizara yo creo que no-contesto Texue

-Rixue no creo que sea mala solo déjame conocerla-dijo Texus ya saliendo de la habitación- a y ya cámbiense están llegando invitados –grito ya en el pasillo

-hermana que te pasa se desilusionara cuando sepa que ella es la prometida de Kisshu-dijo enojada

-pero si ella es una ramera y no creo que le diga no ami digo nuestro querido hermano ya sabes si el es el chico que con una sonrisa se derriten a todas va a hacer que ella se muera y sabes el se acaba de interesar en ella y sabes que eso es raro y yo obtendré el beneficio de que Kisshu se casara conmigo –dijo Texue sacando a Rixue de la habitación

Rixue se resigno y se fue a su habitación pensando en su hermano el era alto le sacaba una cabeza a Texue y tenia los ojos dorados se paresia un poco a Kisshu por sus ojos dorados y su cabello verde la diferencia era que el no era tan burlón y que su piel no era tan pálida era serio le encantaba la lectura el pasear y no le interesaba mucho las chicas aunque si el quería a una casi, asían una fila para ver a quien elegía

-o hermano ahora eres otra pieza del juego de Texue-decía Rixue al aire

***********fiesta*************

-pero que enorme salón-comento Ichigo separándose de Kisshu

-lo es señorita-le contesto un chico-mucho gusto Texus el príncipe con quien tengo el gran placer-dijo esto agarrando la mano de Ichigo y depositando un beso lo que la izo sonrojarse y hacer enojar a Kisshu

-_por que me siento así como si estuviera perdidamente enamorada de el-_pasaba Ichigo

-_por que este la toca así y porque ella se pone así-_pensaba Kisshu

-quisiera concederme esta pieza señorita-pregunto Texus a Ichigo que claro iba transformada

-yo…claro p...Porque no-pronuncio

**_Kisshu pov_**

Casi toda la fiesta ella se la paso con ese príncipe riendo, sonrojándose y bailando no se le paso por la cabeza saludarme y aun peor ni siquiera se acordó de mi por que lose porque Mint fue y le dijo _oye amiga no estabas comprometida con Kisshu_ y ella dijo_ con quien _y todavía me dejo con Texue que no se separaba de mi y me asía recordar a ese humano y que estaba con su hermano me acerque a ella

-oye Ichigo no quieres bailar con migo-

-o lo siento Kisshu le prometí a Texus que bailaría con el-

O eso fue la gota que derramo el baso la tocome del brazo y la arrastre literalmente al jardín ella se notaba en otro mundo como si le sorprendiera mi acción pero que chico bobamente enamorado no lo ase díganme uno solo que no repusiera así por que un idiota les intenta robar a su chica literalmente estaba desesperado

**_Termina Kisshu pov_**

Al estar ya en un lugar apartado del palacio Kisshu exploto

-por que no te as separado o intentado a legar de Texus-le grito

-oye no es mi culpa que el haga que baile con el cada pieza-le decía enojada

-sabias que te puedes reusar

-pues lo intente pero…

-pero que Ichigo dime por que no le decías que no

-por que el no mede jaba

-dime te amenazaba

-no

-entonces por que no te negabas

-yo es que yo-pronuncio ella algo temerosa

Pero en eso se escucho unos gritos desde la entrada del palacio

-ICHIGO ESTAS AHÍ ICHIGO-gritaba Texus

-me tengo que ir Kisshu adiós-en eso se dio vuelta pero antes de poder dar un paso Kisshu la tomo por la muñeco

-antes dime lo prefieres a el-pero al ver la cara de Ichigo izo mas presión

-Kisshu me estas lastimando

-responde Ichigo

-yo no se

-con eso me dices todo

La soltó y camino asía el palacio después voltio la miro y dijo

-Ichigo ya no estamos comprometidos

**_Continuara…_**

**_Que pasara con Kisshu y Ichigo ellos seguiran o esto se acabo ni yo lose neta no lo e esdrito jaja y no es mentira_**


	7. si te acepto texus!

-Ichigo ya no estamos comprometidos

**_Capitulo 7_**

Ichigo se paralizo ante estas palabras solo observando como Kisshu se alejaba, cayo al suelo de rodillas y replicándose una y otra ves sin darse cuenta ya era la media noche se levanto y se sentó en una banca mirando la fuente se sentía mal y lo peor para ella no dejaba de llorar nunca se había sentido así no le tenia odio a Kisshu ni lastima, se sentía mal pero de si misma engaño al ser amado lo lastimo y ahora ella lo estaba sintiendo pero asta ella sabia que no era tan grande ese dolor como el lo sintió al verse traicionado, y lo peor era que ella ya no seria nada de el

-nada-dijo mientras lloraba en silencio

-eres una entupida-hablo una vos femenina

-que quieres Texue-hablo ella todavía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos

-el era mi mundo sabes-le comento mientras se sentaba al lado de ella-mira desde niña nadie ecepto mis hermanos se me acercaban y quieres saber por que…por que era la princesa la legitima heredera al trono, me daban todo lo que quería, solo me falto una cosa amor, mi madre murió el día que Rixue mi hermana pequeña nació el único que recibió su amor fue Texus el me dijo que ella era adorable y aunque vivíamos debajo de la tierra siempre sonreía, yo odie durante 2 años ami hermana pensé que ella me la quito pero no ella solo tubo la suerte de sobrevivir –le contó Texue mientras miraba la luna

Ichigo se limpio las lágrimas y la miro

-por que me cuentas esto-pregunto

-por que debes de aprender a no llorar, por el ser amado y también a comprender, pero ahora te diré lo que me enamoro de el, de Kisshu, fue que se me acerco que el, mi confidente me apoyo me izo razonar tantas beses y siempre lo creas o no, me dio su hombro para llorar para desahogarme y animarme, por ello me enamore de el y tu, tu le rompes el corazón en instantes, te daré otro consejo nunca pero nunca le des oportunidades a tu rival eso es lo que debes aprender –ella se paro y camino asta el palacio dejando de nuevo sola a Ichigo

Ichigo comenzó a llorar de nuevo Texue, le había dado una lección y lo peor es que le dio por igual una indirecta, que ella y solo ella le acababa de dar en bandeja de plata a Kisshu

-oye tu debes de ser Ichigo-escucho una vos muy dulce

-quien eres-le pregunto

-o perdón que grosera, me llamo Rixue la menor de los Kitoji, bueno me respondes eres Ichigo si o no-le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa sincera

-si, soy Ichigo –le contesto intentando hacer una sonrisa pero lo único que logro fue hacer una mueca

-esta bien mew Ichigo por lo que me a contado Texue e de suponer que te quedaras en el palacio no-dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la banca

-yo…creo que si-le menciono mientras caminaban hacia al palacio

-entonces te quedaras aquí asta que padre decida que es momento de que las Tokio mew mew partan-le comento entre risas Rixue

***********************casa de Kisshu**********************

-hijo y tu prometida-le pregunto Maya al verlo subir las escaleras

-a Texue esta en el palacio madre mañana le iré a ver-dijo mientras le sonreía amargamente a su madre

-a, a Texue?-le pregunto esta sin entender

-si madre a ella

-la hermosa joven Ichigo

-o hablabas de ella ya no somos Prom.…-pero no pudo pronunciar la palabra por que espesas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos dorados

-lo entiendo hijo que duermas bien

-si madre-comento mientras seguían su camino asía su habitación secándose cada lagrima

**********palacio Pudding y Mint*********

-oye Pudding tu que haces en mi alcoba-preguntaba enojada la peliazul

-es que taru-taru me dijo que mejor me quedara aquí por que era una tentación estar solos en casa ya que sus padres salieron-le dijo ella mientras metía unos bocadillos extraños a su boca

-y se puede saber por que te quedaras en mi alcoba-le dijo mientras contenía su furia

-a por que mi hermana Ichigo no esta y zakuro esta con kakkashi y Lettuce con Pai

Así que eres la única que esta sola mira que respeto te tiene Ryo o es que no que….-pero cayo al sentir una almohada golpeando su cara

-ya cállate pudding o sino te saco de aquí a patadas entendiste mono-le dijo Mint

-ya va solo quería decirte espera viste como se fue Kisshu a su casa

-a el si creo que iba…

-enojado le pregunte por Ichigo y me dijo que el que tenia que saber si el y ella eran solo amigos y se fue

-Mm... tu que crees que le aya echo

-Pues que no le izo caso se la paso toda la velada con texios o Texus si creo que era Texus

-be tu a saber

-bueno hermana vamos a dormirnos

-si buenas noches

***************al día siguiente*************

Las mew estaban todas sentadas en la mesa junto con los chicos para algunos era tensión el momento para otros felicidad, como pera dos hermanos ósea Texus y Texue, Texus por que Ichigo estaba hay y para Texue por que Kisshu esta va sentada aun lado de ella y ahora eran prometidos pero para zakuro y kakkashi era lo peor por que ayer en el baile habían discutido y para Mint y Ryo era casi lo mismo solo por que Mint no quiso pasar la noche en el cuarto de el, Ichigo se sentía dolida al enterarse de la próxima boda en el reino aun que lo disimulaba bien Pai y Lettuce no se habían hablado durante toda la mañana y lo mismo pasaba con pudding y Taruto pero al parecer la única que se daba cuenta de esto era Rixue que veía como en cada pareja se lanzaban dagas por los ojos.

-y dígame joven Ichigo a usted sus padres no la han comprometido-pregunto rey

-o me habla ami-le pregunto la susodicha ya que toda la mañana se la paso mirando el vacío-o no amino

Esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría a Kisshu y lo mejor para Texus

-y joven no le gustaría estar casada-le pregunto de nuevo el rey

-su majestad solo tengo 16 años como podría casarme a esta edad-le respondió con otra pregunta

-pues usted es muy hermosa-le comento Texus

-o e de agradecer le-le dijo algo sonrojada

-os han dicho que usted se ve mas hermosa cuando se sonrojo

-no pero le agradezco nuevamente el cumplido-comento poniéndose mas roja

-no es que os quiera que se enoje o ofenda por la pregunta que le are-comento asiendo que todos lo voltearan a ver-pero es que desde que la vi me cautivó-le dijo asiendo que le hirviera la sangre a Kisshu y que Ichigo se pusiera mas roja, tanbien que todos ecepto Texue y el rey les invadiera la curiosidad

-gra...cias

-no espere es que yo quisiera preguntarle si usted no quisiera casarse con migo-un gran silencio se coloco en el gran comedor y lo peor es que los arcos estaban apuntando al blanco ósea todos miraban a Ichigo

-yo… no se que responderle

-no seas así Ichigo dale el si a mi hermano-comenzó a decir Texue

En eso Kisshu se levanto dejando a todos sorprendidos con la acción

-si Ichigo dale el si, todos notamos que anoche no se separaban y además hacen una gran pareja-dijo enojado

Ichigo furiosa se levanto de la silla-si es verdad es que no puedo negar que el príncipe me atrae Kisshu pero tienes razón, disculpe joven Texus si deseo ser su esposa

**_Continuara…_**

**_O ahora que ara Kisshu dejara que el principe Texus se case con su amada lo sabran el proximo capi…..n_n siempre quise escribir eso jaja pero bueno meñana subo otro capi bye_**


	8. un año despues

Todos asta el mismo Kisshu se sorprendió de lo que Ichigo acababa de hacer, no fue solo por decirle a Kisshu que le atraía el príncipe sino tanbien por decir que accedía hacer la esposa de este

-pues bien jóvenes así se ara-comento el rey mientras se paraba

-o yo lo sabia o no te dije que era una ramera-le susurro Texue a Rixue

-cállate Texue-le dijo Rixue en el mismo tono

-bueno vamos al jardín a tomar un poco de aire-dijo el rey que se levanto y camino asía una gran puerta que llevaba al jardín

Al salir el rey todos se pusieron de pie Texus tomo del brazo a Ichigo quien gustosa acepto, Kisshu izo lo mismo con Texue, Pai fue directo asía Rixue y le pidió que lo acompañara al jardín, Lettuce fue con Mint y pudding con zakuro mientras que Ryo y kakkashi iban los dos pero como amigos ablando o mas bien aconsejándose de cómo recuperar a las chicas mientras que Taruto iba acompañado de una chica de mas o menos 13 años

-Pudding quien es la chica que acompaña a Taruto-le pregunto zakuro

-esa es la prometida de Taruto tiene 13 años en 2 meses cumple los 14 y el año que viene se casan-le contesto con la mirada gacha

-que te pasa Pudding-le pregunto Ichigo que por fin se pudo separar de Texus

-Taruto esta comprometido-le contesto saliéndole las lágrimas

-es mejor que la llevemos a sentarse-le dijo zakuro

-si, ven pudding yo connosco un lugar a qui cerca-le dijo Ichigo

Y así las 3 mew fueron a una hermosa fuente donde todo estaba hecho de mármol caro y el agua era cristalina pero en el fondo lo único que se lograba ver era la imagen de una preciosa cinyclon

-pudding que te dijo Taruto-le pregunto zakuro

-bueno lo que paso fue…

-QUE PERO POR QUE MEDISES ESO Taruto ESER UN…-y de repente se escucho una cachetada al aire

Todos corrieron al lugar y miraron como salía de ahí una pequeña silueta parecida a la de una niña después vieron a Taruto que tenia la marca de una pequeña mano en su mejilla, Taruto fijo su mirada en pudding mientras llevaba su mano a la zona afectada pudding miro la marca y se tapo la boca para no echara reír mientras que todos miraban la escena con una leve sonrisa

-que paso-se aventuro a preguntar Kisshu

-ahí mi amor déjalo son problemas de prometidos-le comento Texue

-que te paso por que te dio una cachetada la pequeña-le pregunto Ichigo acercándose a el

-no por nada no te preocupes-le contesto este

-yo….padre creo que las mew y sus acompañantes deben irse, se supone que Texue los trajo sin decir nada a sus familias ellos deben de estar preocupados-le dijo Rixue a su padre

-si señor nosotros somos diferentes a las personas de aquí será mejor que regresemos a nuestro planeta-dijo kakkashi

-si nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-le siguió Ryo

-ustedes piensan lo mismo-pregunto el rey

La mew se miraron y entré si y después asintieron dejando al rey triste

-pues entonces esta bien si Haci lo prefieren, lo siento Texus pero la joven Ichigo ya no es tu prometida-comento el rey

-que pero si apenas esta mañana-pero el rey callo a Texus

-lo siento hijo pero ella regresara a su planeta- le dijo el rey mas que un comentario parecía una orden-Texue tele transporta los a su planeta eres la única con la fuerza suficiente –y siguió su camino asía el palacio

-lo siento hermano –junto a todos los del equipo mew y se tele transporto asía el planeta humano

-Ichigo se fue- decía Texus quien se arrodillo frente adonde una ves estuvo el equipo mew

-si tienes razón –dijo Kisshu mientras se volteaba e dirección al palacio para irse

Los dos cinyclones que alguna vez lo acompañaron a reconquistar la tierra lo siguieron con la mirada baja y au sin entender por que no se quedaron con ellos

****************tierra, 1 año después**************

Por las calles de Japón una chica de 17 años camina junto a sus amigas del colegio, ella solo oía de lo que hablaban sus amigas ya que tenia la mente en otro lugar recordando que paso después de que regresaron a la tierra, kakkashi y zakuro se reconciliaron y una semana después se casaron saliendo la noticia en todo Japón haciendo el café mew mew el mas conocido de la ciudad, Mint y Ryo tanbien se reconciliaron, Lettuce se aparto durante un mes de todos y después volvió y salio con que ya tenia un nuevo novio del colegio, Pudding ya estaba cursando su ultimo año en la secundaria saliendo con un promedio de 10 serado y con mas de un chico detrás de ella ya que se había puesto mas hermosa su figura se marcaba mas y estaba bien proporcionada de todo a todo lastima que no encontrara interesante a ningún chico, y ella por ultimo ella que ahora tanbien iba a salir de la prepa y con mas de una propuesta de casamiento ahora al igual que las demás había cambiado en barios aspectos, tenia una larga cabellera que le llegaba debajo de la cintura era ya mas alta y sus labios mas carnosos eran rojo natural ya no era ni niña ni adolescente ahora era toda una mujer como las demás en un mes cumplía 18 por fin alcanzaría Mint y Lettuce y pudding en 4 meses mas tendría por fin sus anhelados 16.

-Ichigo tu que piensas, oye me estas oyendo-pregunto su amiga al ver que ella no le asía caso

-o, me hablabas a mi Sisha-pregunto Ichigo

-oye se que nos conocemos apenas desde hace 2 años pero estabas pensando en tu vida no –le pregunto esta

-a, como que vida de que me perdí-pregunto la otra

-de nada Kishiko, nos permites-le pregunto amable Sisha

.-o claro pero después me platican, bueno adiós-y esta se fue por otro lado

-vamos a sentarnos al parque que esta enfrente te paréese-le pregunto

-claro por que no-le digo Ichigo

Caminaron en silencio asta el parque sin percatarse de que alguien las seguía, si las seguía una chica de unos 15 años con el pelo de color rubio que le llegaba asta la cintura, un uniforme color negro que estaba compuesto por una falda negra que le llegaba gusto mas arriba de la mitad de la pierna y una blusa blanca de manga que le llegaba gusto asta lo codos con un dobles, enzima de la blusa un chaleco negro sin mangas con picos al frente y unos bolsillos pequeños a cada lado de este, cualquiera que la viera diría que era una chica hermosa y mas al ver que no tenia rastro alguno de que alguna ves fue una niña, de repente al lado de ella llego una peli-azul, ella era un poco mas alta y de unos 18 años su cabello era negro azulado lo llevaba suelto al igual que Ichigo pero la diferencia era que el de esta era liso y que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura traía un vestido negro que le llegaba mas arriba de la mitad de la pierna, el cuello era blanco aparentando traer una blusa debajo del vestido en el cuello traía un pequeño listón color azul marino

-oye por que tan feliz-le pregunto la peli-rubio

-no impacientes horita te lo diré a un lado de Ichigo-le contesto la peli-azul

En eso las dos chicas divisaron a Ichigo sentándose aun lado de una chica que traía el mismo uniforme que ella cuando la chica de al lado de Ichigo estaba apunto de articular palabra alguien les grito

-ICHIGO- gritaron ambas chicas asiendo saltar y gritar a Ichigo y su compañera

-hay chicas nos asustaron-les dijo Ichigo

-así as de tener la conciencia-dijo la peli-azul mientras que ella y las otras 2 se reían por lo bajo

-yo no le veo lo gracioso Mint-le dijo Ichigo

-bueno como ya no me dejaron hablar con tigo me voy solo tengo una hora para llegar a casa-les digo Sisha

-pero que yo sepa tardas 20 min. En llegar a tu casa-le cuestiono la peli-rubia

-si Pudding pero lo que tú no sabes es que quiero ver a ese bombón de Kenasuke-le dijo Sisha

-bueno adiós-le dijeron las tres mientras la veían correr en dirección opuesta al centro

-oye Mint por que tan feliz-le cuestiono Ichigo

-es que ayer a que no saben que me dijo Ryo

-no, no sabemos por ello te preguntamos-le dijo pudding

-pues me pidió matrimonio

-QUE-gritaron en unísono las 2 chicas

-si lo que oyeron estábamos cenando en el restauran mas caro de la ciudad en lomas apartado de el jardín y muy románticamente me lo propuso-en eso levanto la mano derecha enseñándoles el anillo con un diamante color celeste en forma de corazón

-pero que lindo-decía pudding mientras tomaba la mano de Mint para ver mas de cerca el anillo

-lo es, es muy caro y es un zafiro la pequeña Piedra y el anillo esta echo de oro puro-presumió Mint

-que suerte Mint-le dijo Ichigo

-por que Mint tiene suerte-pregunto una chica peli-verde

-o que Ryo por fin se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio-contesto pudding sin dejar de ver el anillo de compromiso

La chica peli-verde tenia el cabello asta la cintura con 2 trenzas muy pequeñas enfrente atravesando su cara, llevaba una boina francesa de color azul una falda negra que le llegaba mas arriba de la mitad de la pierna una blusa de tirantes color blanca y unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas iba un poco maquillada y no traía lentes dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color verde

-oye Lettuce puedes ver sin los lentes-pregunto Ichigo

-oye el miércoles pasado me operaron de los ojos y ahora ya no necesito los lentes

-que bien –grito pudding alejándose por fin de Mint

-y cuando será la boda-pregunto Lettuce

-o no se, eso todavía no lo decidimos

-bueno es mejor que ya nos vallamos por que sino Ryo me va a matar si llego otra ves tarde-dijo Ichigo

-si vámonos-decía Mint mientras caminaba hacia el café

*****************café mew mew****************

-QUE POR FIN TE ATREBISTE-grito una peli-morada

-baja la voz Zakuro-le dacia un oji-azul

-como quieres que la baje si le pediste matrimonio por fin a Mint oye ya era hora 2 años de novio y no le pudiste decir que si quería ser tu esposa, y dime ella que te contesto-le pregunto Zakuro

Ella llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y una blusa color morado dejando ver su envidiable silueta que dentro de un par de meses dejara de ser tan envidiable

-me dijo que si-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su boca

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero que les aya gustado_**

**_A y _****Alessandra Li****_ gracias por seguirme pero no le digas cosas tan feas a los personajes (que la verdad no se ni quien es el o la criadora) _**** después diran que te estoy influenciando o no, jaja buenoigual gracias bye **

**Solo una cosita mas no sean tan rudos es mi primer fic por eso la ortografia estan mala**


	9. EL REGRESO A LA TIERRA

Por un gran jardín iba caminando 2 jóvenes de unos 19 años uno alto de cabello verde y ojos dorados con una expresión burlona en el rostro y el otro del mismo tamaño pero con el cabello morado pálido y una expresión seria pero aun así una leve sonrisa en los labios, cualquiera diría que ambos jóvenes son guapos y unos casanova, el oji-dorado era pálido, su cabello verde estaba atado en 2 coletas al frente de sus extrañas orejas su ropa era una blusa bombacha que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo dejando ver su bien formado abdomen , tanbien traía un pantalón igual de bombacho que le llegaba asta las rodillas y un poco mas debajo de esta unas cosas que parecían botas ya que esta parecía como tela enredada en ligas** (ósea el traje que trae kisshu en la serie) **el chico de pelo morado tenia el pelo como un chico normal ósea desordenado pero en un lado tenia una trenza y las ropas le tapaban todo el igual que sus botas que eran parecidas a la del primer chico pero la de el era morada

-oye y que vas a ser con la boda-le pregunto el peli-morado amargando al peli-verde

-ya ni me la recuerdes, ya no soporto a esa chica se me pega como sanguijuela cada que me ve-decía ya cansado el peli-verde

-pero es tu prometida y de el casamiento no te salvas-le dijo el peli-morado ya serio

-ahí que no oíste te dije que no Melo recuerdes, ya estoy arto-decía cada ves mas fastidiado el peli-verde

-bueno cambiando de tema, como te va en el trabajo-le pregunto

-pues que no vez por algo tengo estos terrenos y mansión-le decía mas feliz mientras señalaba todo lo que tenía

-bueno si eres la 2 persona mas rica del pueblo, bueno como yo ya no quiere que me presumas dime que aremos con Taruto el no quiere casarse y menos con Tetori si yo fuera el también lo apoyaría-menciono el peli-morado

-yo ya tengo mis problemas

-si, oye tengo una idea pero…

-dime Pai no te quedes callado

-pues el compromiso se rompe si el chico o la chica se enamoran de otros cierto

-cierto

-pues tu y el ya están enamorados

Esto dejo al peli-verde serio pues para el era verdad el ya estaba enamorado pero un amor no correspondido, bajo la cabeza y dio media vuelta solo para que alguien se le colgara y empezara a besarlo y por lastima el creyó que era esa peli-roja así que correspondió aquel salvaje beso, lastima que al separarse cedió cuenta que era su "adorada" prometida

-hola Texue

-hola amor

-que quieres

-a pues verte y decirte que mi padre…-en eso puso mala cara-va a ir por las Tokio mew mew

-si por fin las mew regresan-dijo una segunda vos de mujer

-si Rixue por fin-dijo Texue arrastrando las palabras

-a kisshu mi padre ordeno que ustedes y Taruto fueran por ellas

A los2 cinyclones se les iluminaron los ojos al saber que regresaran a la tierra en donde se encuentran sus amadas, sin pensarlo 2 beses los 2 se tele transportaron a donde Taruto quien fue sorprendido al ser agarrado de los brazos y después ser tele transportado al palacio

-QUE LES SUSEDE, ME ASUSTE SABEN-grito Taruto

-ahí ya cállate vamos a avisar al rey que vamos a la tierra y tu podrás ver-izo una pausa mientras veía como a Taruto se le iluminaban los ojos después sonrío burlón-a esa mew mono

-o veo que ya llegaron-dijo una voz madura

-su alteza-pronunciaron los 3 a unísono

-bueno ya se van por las mew o que-les dijo burlón

-si su alteza-pronunciaron otra vez los cinyclones

-pues que esperan

Y así los 3 se tele transportaron a la tierra, miraron asía todos lados, estaban en el parque a 5 cuadras de el café mew mew, de repente un hermoso cántico los izo voltear era una chica alta con un cabello rojo precioso que le llegaba a la cintura y extraña mente a kisshu le empezó latir fuerte el corazón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a cantar

-en un día de estos en que suelo pensar, hoy va hacer el día menos pensado, nos hemos cruzado as decidido mirar a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado, desde el momento en el que te conocí resumiendo con prisa tiempo de silencio, te juro que a nadie le e vuelto a deci…-pero la chica fue ininterrumpida por una peli-rubia

-HERMANA, HERMANA BA A SER EN 6 MESES LA BODA-gritaba la peli rubia

Cual traía el uniforme de la secu, pero extrañamente para Taruto todo ecepto la peli-rubia a la que por el correr sus lisos cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura se ondeaban desapareció solo a ella la veía

-en serio

Voltio la peli roja y al ver la kisshu supo inmediatamente quien era

_-que hermosa se ha puesto-_pensó kisshu

-_ella se me ase familiar…PUDDING es ella esta mas precioso que nunca-_pensó Taruto

-que bien oye pero que hora es

-son casi las dos

-QUE…vámonos Pudding o sino Ryo me mata lo del compromiso no lo izo menos responsables y gruñón

-eso si-decía mientras corrían asiendo que sus melenas se menearan y dos chicos no dejaran de verlas

-esta hermosa-pronunciaron ambos chicos

-vámonos tortolos enamorados

-ja solo por que tu no viste a la mew verde sino estarías peor-pronuncio kisshu

-si pero yo aunque sea tengo el consuelo de recuperarla pero ustedes en 1 mes se casan

-CALLATE, APENAS ME ESTABA ALBIDANDO DE ELLA-gritaron ambos chicos logrando hacer que Pai sonriera levemente en señal de victoria

**********café mew mew**********

-Ho, ahora si voy a despedir a esas 2

-oye te vas a casar en 6 meses y en lo único que piensas es en despedir a alguien-le cuestiono Lettuce a Ryo

-son los nervios-dijo Mint mientras tomaba de su te

-Mint todavía no eres mi esposa a si que trabaja

-no todavía no soy tu esposa pero si tengo 2 cosas con que excusarme

-no hoy no te servirá lo de que estas probando el te para ver si este esta bien echo

-a entonces, Ryo si me pones a trabajar no me caso con tigo

-¡no Mint tu donde estas estas bien!-le decía Ryo desesperado mientras Coria a la cocina para hacer el trabajo de Mint

-YEGAMOS-decían pudding y Ichigo que entraron de golpe al café

-llegan tarde las voy a des…

-si lo haces ya no me ca…

-¡ustedes 2 vallan a cambiarse-respondió Ryo antes de que Mint completara la frase-contenta

-mucho, gracias

Ichigo y pudding corrían así los locker sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a ya Riva

En eso las 2 escucharon tremendos gritos, así que las 2 salieron corriendo sin importar con lo que se avían quedado que era para Ichigo el pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa muy pegada al cuerpo y para pudding la falda escolar y una blusa amarilla muy pegada mas que la de Ichigo la cual dejaba ver todas las curvas

**_continuara…._**

**_Perdon por otro capi corto pero tengo medido el tiempo ya que mi "linda" hermana estaba antes que yo y no queria despegarse sino fuera por que le llamaron por telefono no me ubiera dejado escribir_**

**_A y le ban a encontrar muchos erorres a esto neta n_n que desbergonsada soy jeje_**

**_Y si influyo en ustedes(como creo que lo estoy haciendo con Alessandra Li)perdon pero culpen a los que asen fic de inuyasha por que yo enpese a leer primero cualquiera diria que empese con Tokio mew mew buno bye XD _**


	10. una inesperada sorpresa

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención- decía una chica

-no te preocupes, eso fue solo un accidente- menciono Lettuce recogiendo los pedazos rotos de unas copas bacías

Luttece llevaba el tradicional traje del café mew mew, la chica era de cabello rojo y sus ojos de un chocolate profundo, llevaba una blusa negra con algunos agujeros claro y una camisa blanca debajo, una pequeña falda que no pasaba de la mitad de su pierna color blanco con encajes.

-no te preocupes… por cierto, ¿como te llamas? , mi nombre es Lettuce- dijo muy alegre Luttece a la chica

-QUE PASA…..ho, ho- primero llego gritando Ichigo, solo para decepcionarse

-AAAA, HERMANA- grito la chica mientras que corría abrazar a Ichigo

-a, con que es tu hermana Ichigo, entonces lo que acaba de romper lo pagaras con tu salario-comento muy enojado Ryo

-hermana, que bueno que estas aquí, creí que no te encontraría, mama y papa me dijeron que trabajabas en café pero nunca especificaron cual, así que salí y e entrado a nueve cafés diferentes así que me rendí pero cuando iba de regreso a casa vi. este lugar y pensé tomar un helado pero al parecer te encontré, genial- decía la chica tan rápido que Ichigo y los demás apenas le entendían

-¿por que hermana Ichigo nunca dijo que tenía una hermana?- pregunto Pudding

-o pero que descortés fui, me llamo Aome, y soy la hermana menor de Ichigo- contesto la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿y cuantos años tienes niña?- pregunto Mint muy calmada en su lugar de siempre bebiendo el te de yerbas de jazmín

-tengo quince años en tres meses mas cumplo los dieciséis- contesto Aome muy orgullosa de si misma sin dejar de abrasar a Ichigo

-oye Aome, ¿como que ya fue mucho amor, no?- pregunto Ichigo forcejando un poco, contra su hermana

-claro que no Ichigo, yo se que tu debes de estar disfrutando este abraso ya que no nos hemos visto desde que tenias doce años, ya que ami abuela se le ocurrió llevarme por seis años a Hong Kong-decía muy enojada la chica mientras apretaba mas a Ichigo la cual ya estaba un poco amarilla

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto Zakuro, la cual iba entrando y se quedo sorprendida al ver tal escena

-ahora si doy gracias a que el restaurante no tenga gente los viernes-logro pronunciar Ichigo en un intento en vano de que su hermana la soltara  
-pues yo no las doy, Ichigo, Pudding, váyanse a cambiar- dijo enojado Ryo

-hermana, déjame ir a trabajar- decía Ichigo ahora con la cara un poco morada

-a, que mal, eso quiere decir que este día no te tendré solo para mi-la chica por fin soltó a Ichigo mientras miraba al suelo y unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus hermosos ojos chocolates

-o hermana no llores te…..- pero Ichigo callo cuando tres chicos de orejas extrañas aparecían frente a ellos.

-hola chicos- decía feliz Kisshu

-¿que asen aquí?-pregunto tímidamente Luttece, ya que ella y Pai no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos

-a pues venimos por ustedes-dijo Kisshu sin dejar de mirar a Ichigo la cual no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro

-AA, ESOS CHICOS ESTAN VOLANDO Y TIENES ROPAS EXTRAÑAS Y ADEMÁS TIENEN LAS OREGAS CASI TAN GRANDES COMO LAS DE JUMBO, ¿PERO POR QUE QUIERE LLEBARSELOS?¿Y POR QUE Ichigo NO TIENE NINGUNA EXPRESION?-gritaba aterrada Aome, llamando así la atención de todos los chicos, ecepto la de Ichigo y Kisshu que no se dejaban de ver

-¿podemos hablar?-le pregunto Kisshu a Ichigo después de dejar de levitar para pararse frente a ella que seguía sin rastro alguno de tener emociones

-¿de que? No encuentro razón alguna para hablar y menos de que estén aquí, Ho, ya entendí, vinieron a invitarnos a la boda de Taruto y tuya- dijo ella sin tener una sola expresión en su rostro.

-¿como demonios lo supiste? Espera, ¿por que no tienes expresión alguna en tu rostro?- pregunto en voz baja kisshu

-kisshu, han pasado dos años, las personas cambian, como yo que soy mas razonable, pero lamento que hallan venido a ello, ya que la pobre de pudding sufrirá mucho, todo este tiempo a esperado el regreso de Taruto-menciono esto mientras volteaba a ver a pudding que miraba con una sonrisa a la pobre Aome que asía pregunta tras pregunta

-¿tu ya no sientes nada por mi? ¿Pero creí que me amabas? Y la verdad no creo que ese sentimiento allá desaparecido en tan solo dos años-mientras el decía esto se iba acercando mas a Ichigo la cual no había apartado la mirada de pudding

-a, y si no han cambiado que, tu te casaras en, no se un mes, kisshu, aunque te amara con frenesí no podría soportar estar esperando algo que bien se que no ocurrirá y por favor aléjate- dijo ella en tono triste pero sin señal de alguna emoción aun, mientras retrocedía un paso, el mismo que kisshu daba para estar mas cerca de ella.

-sabes, me emocione en cuanto supe que podía regresar a la tierra ya que Texue nos tenia prohibido regresar, ya que ella sabe que si yo amara a otra persona podría romper el compromiso, y Ichigo yo te amo a ti-dijo este sin una pizca de mentira, a lo que Ichigo volvió a retroceder y mirar enojada a kisshu

-eres un Patan, no tienes vergüenza kisshu, ella te amo y tu no me amas a mi, solo estas ilusionado, yo nunca e sentido nada por ti, solo quería saber asta que extremo eras capas de llegar, y al parecer eres capas de quitar una ilusión a alguien, sabes estoy muy complacida con esto, pero, yo no le quiero romper mas los sentimientos a Texue, así que kisshu yo no se que haces aquí si no tienes nada que hacer ya que no encuentro a alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos tontos e y entupidos-lo dijo con tanta frialdad que kisshu lo cree yo por un momento, pero el volvió a dar un paso asía delante así alcanzando a sentir el aliento de Ichigo en su boca

-no te creo nada Ichigo, no soy idiota y lo sabes, al parecer has logrado algo que yo no, y eso fue enterar en lo mas profundo de ti, tus sentimientos asía mi, pero, cuanto quieres a que si yo te besara, volverías a ser la misma, sabes ahora me arrepiento de liberarte del compromiso, si yo no hubiera sido tan débil como para dejarte ir ahora tu y yo estaríamos casados y no separados intentando imaginar lo que en el futuro será- dijo el en el mismo tono bajo

Ichigo tenia su mirada clavada en kisshu el cual estaba dando pasos asía delante que eran los mismos que ella daba asía tras, llego un momento en que Ichigo topo en la pared en silencio, kisshu solo se limito a sonreír y enserarla entre el y la pared, poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ichigo y pegando mas sus cuerpos los cuales encajaban a la perfección

-recuerda kisshu, el hubiera no existe ni existirá, tanpoco ese futuro que te estas imaginando, además yo no se de que diablos hablas con eso de ser la misma, si yo sigo siendo igual que antes, no espera, no tan igual ya que ahora soy mas responsable, y ya no juego con los chicos entupidos como tu-dijo secamente lo que logro hacer que kisshu bajara sus orejas y pusiera cara triste, pero después a su cara regreso una sonrisa burlona pero sus orejas seguían en el mismo lugar

-si tal vez tengas razón y me imagino tonterías, o lo que yo hubiera querido que pasara, pero recuerda esto Ichigo, tu no eres tan buena actriz y nunca dices cosas que no sean tan reales para ti, y si dices o logras fingir es solo para proteger a alguien, sea o no sea tu amiga, pero yo no te creo lo que ahora dices por el simple echo de que cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos estabas nerviosa y sonrojada al igual que tus latidos eran muy fuertes e iban bastante deprisa, y no creo que si fingieras me hubieras dejado tocarte asta el extremo de llegar hacerte mía-Ichigo intento retrocedes mas lo que fue un intento en vano por la pared, mientras que kisshu se acercaba mas a su cara

-solo quería perder mi virginidad, algo que ya logre, y no me fue difícil hacerlo ya que Ayama-Kun me ayudo-lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que asta ella misma se sorprendió

Al instante de oír eso kisshu se detuvo y abrió los ojos tan grandes como se podía, se alego un poco de ella sin dejar de tenerla en la misma posición, miro asía el suelo y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron de su rostro, Ichigo estaba impactada esta era la segunda ves que veía a kisshu llorar, y le dolía, le dolía bastante verlo así pero si le decía que lo quería que lo amaba el iba a dejar a Texue plantada, ella ya le avía roto una vez el corazón a Texue y ahora si le quitaba al ser amado dolería mas, ya que ella ama a kisshu desde los trece en cambio Texue lo ama desde los ocho años.

-por, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que lo hiciste Ichigo? Dime como, como ese idiota te logro llevar asta donde yo no pude, dime, por favor- kisshu aun no levantaba su cara y su flequillo escondía sus ojos pero eso no evitaba ver las lágrimas que resbalaban por este

-que….que quieres que te diga, el no hizo nada, la que lo engatuse fui yo, asta me párese irónico, yo la chica mezclada con ADN de gato, termine engatusando a alguien-dijo esto algo divertida, pero después dejo de sonreír al ver a kisshu acercándose

Kisshu recargo su cara en el hombro de Ichigo, ella solo sentía como las lagrimas caían en su hombro desnudo siendo algunas absorbidas por su pequeño tirante, en eso kisshu comenzó a rosar su nariz contra el cuello de Ichigo, lo cual hizo que ella se quedara algo aturdida por esa sensación, ella ya no sentía las lagrimas caerle sino solo como kisshu rozaba una y otra vez su nariz en su cuello, repentinamente sintió que la las manos de kisshu la sostenían por la cintura, ella estaba tan aturdida por aquellos roses y sentirse tan caliente en las zonas donde estaban las manos de kisshu como la nariz, siguió sintiendo que el iba trazando un camino desde su cuello asta su oreja, después como poco a poco iba dándole besos por la mejilla bajando asta llegar a su clavícula, poco a poco kisshu se separo de ella que tenia los ojos serrados.

-lo sabía, si tu ya te hubieras entregado a alguien no te pondrías así con migo-lo dijo con alegría pero en voz baja, sus orejas estaban arriba y su sonrisa burlona seguía ahí, en su cara no se veía rastro de que hubiera llorado o estado triste en algún momento

-y se puede saber como es así- pregunto Ichigo con los ojos ya abiertos y sin ninguna emoción en su rostro

-te quedaste muy quieta Ichigo, demasiado para alguien que ya se a entregado o ya atenido aun quesea una experiencia-lo volvió a decir muy feliz pero en el oído de Ichigo la cual ahora estaba como piedra

-tu….lo hiciste solo para probar si e estado con alguien-lo dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro ahora sin ese brillo que tenia antes empezar la conversación

-sabes, sentí muchos celos en cuanto me dijiste que te entregaste a otro, no, no te creas, yo no sentí celos, yo sentí rabia enojo y me sentí un entupido al saber que tu ya jamás serás mía-menciono kisshu con mucha seriedad, una jamás vista para Ichigo

-eres un…-pero ella no pudo acabar la frase

-hermana, hermana a que no sabes que ahí…ups creo que interrumpí algo-menciono algo apenada Aome

-no, claro que no has interrumpido nada, nosotros ya terminamos-dijo ahora muy alegre Ichigo, mientras aventaba a kisshu legos de ella y se juntaba con su hermana

Kisshu se quedo parado mientras miraba como Ichigo se alegaba con su hermana, Ichigo entre risas miraba por el rabillo del ojo de ves en cuando a kisshu el cual se veía un poco triste, cada uno se fue por su lado, al llegar a donde estaban todos Ichigo se percato de las miradas discretas que se lanzaban Pudding y Taruto, mientras que Lettuce estaba fijamente mirando a Pai el cual tanpoco dejaba de mirarla, todo era tan distinto a la ultima ves que estuvieron en la tierra,

Ichigo como kisshu recordaron su ultimo momento juntos y solos en el café, cuando el la beso y el quería declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-entonces, chicas, se dirá que se quedaron con migo, y todas nos iremos a el planeta de los cinyclones-dicto Zakuro

-que, ni loca vuelvo a ese lugar, casi, casi me mata una princesa loca, cuando me quede en el castillo, aun que la hermana no me callo nada mas-pronuncio Ichigo algo enfadada y después pensativa

-y claro, de seguro tanpoco te callo nada mal el príncipe Texus o ¿si?-dijo Mint asiendo sonrojar a Ichigo

-bueno como no se quien es son esos no diré nada, pero, para que vamos a ese lugar-sin saber quienes hería pronuncio Aome

-vamos a las bodas de Taruto, el que se ve mas niño, y la de kisshu, el de pelo verde-dijo muy apropiadamente Kakkashi que acababa de llegar

-a, pero que apuesto-dijo entre suspiros Aome, pero, inmediatamente Zakuro se puso a un lado de el y lo a garo del brazo lo cual le bajo los humos a Aome.

Continuara….

Como dicen allá en Japón *gomen na., gomen na.* (lo siento, lo siento) perdón por la tardadse y el capi tan corto, es que la escuela es dura y mas la secundaria, y eso que los maestros nos ponen tarea de vacaciones, firme el que esta reacuerdo con migo de que nos deben de dejar de poner tareas en vacaciones, son vacaciones, no tiempo de hacer idiotada y media, bueno, seguro que el próximo capitulo será pronto byeeeeeeeeeeee,


	11. una sensacion olvidada

**_Solo quería que a la chica o chico que hizo una historia parecida a la mía, que jamás vuelva a borrar una, la verdad es que me encanto y mas al saber que inspiro a alguien a hacer una historia, a y si ase esa persona otra, por favor, por favor, que me avise_**

**_ La historia continua aquí…_**

-si, me sigue dando risa cuando Zakuro hace eso- menciono Luttece con una sonrisa al igual que las demás mew las cuales miraban la escena

-oye Luttece, ¿y tu novio donde esta?, ya vez que viene cada cinco minutos-pregunto pudding

Pai solo voltio verla muy sorprendido con aquel echo que dijo pudding, tanbien voltio Taruto a ver si a ella no le recriminaban algo

-a pero aun que sea a mi me viene a buscar uno pudding, no como a ti que viene uno cada dos segundos, y el me digo que el no iba a venir por que tiene mucho que hacer- le contesto muy enojada Lettuce

-cuidado que así comienzan Lettuce-contesto con una gran sonrisa Ichigo

-oye y a ti Ichigo, ¿por que o ha venido ese chico que no te deja en paz?-pregunto de nuevo pudding asiendo voltear a kisshu para ver que contestaba

-ni me lo recuerdas, no ha venido por que tenemos un trato, si yo le doy un beso todo el día me deja en paz y antes de venir a aquí se lo di-contesto Ichigo furiosa

-a mira que bonito trato, si yo fuera tu tanbien lo haría-contesto pudding muy alegre

-si claro te voy a creer, oye y nunca me dijiste que le hicieron tus hermanos a el chico que se quiso meter a tu casa- dijo Mint muy preocupada asiendo que todas la mew asta Zakuro se pusieran alrededor para contar les

-bueno, solo le pegaron con unos cuantos maderos y creo que sartenes- dijo algo pensativa

-¿lo golpearon?…. ¿con sartenes?, pobre chico ¿y….aunque sea estaba guapo?-pregunto ahora Ichigo

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Ichigo? O no me digas que eres una asalta cunas-pregunto extrañada Zakuro

-a y Lugo yo, si claro, jamás, solo quería saber que tan guapo se le hacía a pudding, con eso que no quiere aceptar a nadie-se justifico un poco Ichigo

-que yo sepa tu tampoco- le recrimino algo indignada pudding

-y como sabes eso, yo no tengo novio, eso si es verdad, yo solo tengo amigos con derechos-se justifico sin ver la cara de enojado de kisshu

-¿y que es un amigo con derechos?-pregunto con inocencia pudding

-a pues un amigo con derechos es un chico que te besa y abraza como si fuera tu novio pero si tu estas así con otro el no te puede recriminar nada-contesto muy cortes Mint

-a Mint, ¿y tu as tenido amigos con derechos?-pregunto casi en llamas Ryo

-claro que no, como crees que yo aria eso, bueno si lo intente, pero mi hermano no me dejo tenerlos-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su te de jazmín

-bueno yo le quiero hacer una pregunta a los chicos, ¿Por qué no vino Texue?- pregunto Ichigo mirando a los tres cinyclones

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-pregunto Pai a Ichigo con una ceja levantada

-a pues la ultima vez que nos trajo, dijo que ella era la única con fuerza suficiente para tele trasportarnos-dijo con toda seguridad Ichigo

-eso es simple, cuando una mujer se va a casar en nuestro planeta, se le quita parte de sus poderes, además de que ella no quería volver a la tierra- contesto Taruto como si fuera un chico muy listo

-les dijo una verdad muy grande, no quiero vivir en su planeta, ahí demasiadas reglas a demás de que necesitan a un rey-se justifico Ichigo mientras los miraba con cara extraña

-si pero así vivimos nosotros solo por la culpa de Texue que nos prohibió regresar-mientras Taruto decía esto, iba dejando de levitar

-pues creo que apoyo a Ichigo, ni medio muerta quiero ir a vivir a ese planeta, que bueno que en este no ahí reyes-pronuncio pudding sin mentira alguna

-ustedes sabían que si se casan con un cinyclon les tocara vivir den de el quiera-comento con mucha seguridad Taruto

-a pues te tenemos una sorpresa, nosotras no nos vamos a casar con un cinyclon-dijeron al unísono Ichigo y pudding

-hola, hermana me recuerdas, tengo aquí hora y media y casi no me has hecho caso-dijo algo enojada Aome

-Ho, perdón, creo que es mejor que vallas a casa, y por favor no digas nada de esto, yo después te lo explico, correcto- comento Ichigo mientras miraba a Aome

-esta bien, pero si no me dice soltare todo lo que se-le aseguro esta mientras daba media vuelta y salía del café.

-como que tu hermana es algo extraña-le aseguro Mint a Ichigo la cual solo asintió

Toda la tarde se la pasaron discutiendo de cómo le arrían para escapar de sus casa e ir a el planeta de los cinyclones, kisshu no podía apartar la vista de Ichigo al igual que Pai y Taruto que no dejaban de ver a pudding y a Lettuce, kisshu se estaba arrepintiendo de no a ver besado a Ichigo, la cual solo sonreía y decía tontería de ves en cuando

-_que idiota soy, la tuve tan cerca y lo único que seme ocurre es excitarla, a y esa maldita mocosa que nos interrumpió, daría lo que fuera por volverla a tener así, a por que maldita sea Texus no es Ichigo, por que me tengo que casar con alguien que no quiero-_pensaba algo enojado kisshu que no apartaba la mirada de Ichigo

-_por que diablos me tengo que casar con alguien que yo no elegí, por que, por que no me puedo casar con pudding…que tonto, y si le propongo matrimonio a pudding, y nos escapamos, sería horrible dejar a esa tonta en el altar pero, por pudding, soy capas asta de volver a trabajar con dee Blum_- pensaba Taruto muy feliz

-ahí alguien ahí, tierra a Taruto, me escuchan, no al parecer esta en otro mundo-menciono divertida Pudding mientras reía por lo bajo

-¿Taruto? Desde cuando le dices Taruto y no Taru-Taru?-pregunto confundida Lettuce

-desde que creció Lettuce, no por siempre le iba a decir así sabes, se conocieron a los once años-le respondió Ichigo

-o esperen, ¿pudding, que paso con el chico con el que te ibas a casar?-pregunto Mint sin prestar atención a la cara contraída de Taruto

-a el, pues mi papa dijo que vendría en dos días y que el lo iba atraer para ver que decisión se tomara para ver si me caso o no- dijo pudding con una gran sonrisa

-así que no podremos ir al planeta de los cinyclones asta dentro de tres días-aseguro Ryo mientras se acercaba a Mint y la tomaba de la cintura

_-_si exacto, ya que yo tengo que esperar a mi papa para que cuide a mis hermanos además tengo que ver que pasa con el compromiso que por tonta perdí-estabas lo dijo enojada recordando como perdió contra aquel chico peli rojo

-y tu Ichigo, ¿que aras con los cinco o seis chicos que quieren andar con tigo?-le pregunto animosa mente Zakuro

-no tengo ni idea, creo que solo me escapare de ellos, genial, a ver si me dejan en paz si voy al planeta cinyclon-dijo muy alegre

-bueno, que querías preguntarle a Taruto-pregunto Ryo

-a si, creo que se me había olvidado, ¿Taruto cuantos años tiene?... ¿Como se llama tu prometida?-pregunto con mucha inocencia pudding

-la verdad, no lo se-dijo sonrojado Taruto al ver como pudding lo miraba directamente

De repente pudding se acerco mas de lo que debería a Taruto y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, así perdiendo su gran sonrisa, Taruto solo estaba sonrojado por la cercanía de los dos, mientras que los demás se iban alejando poco a poco de la pareja, repentinamente Ichigo topo contra Kisshu asiéndolos caer ambos, y Lettuce tropezó contra Ichigo cuando iba cayendo así asiéndola caer enzima de Pai, Ichigo sin querer voltio y sus labios y los de Kisshu se encontraron, mientras que Lettuce quedo arriba de Pai el cual inesperadamente la beso

-minina si querías un beso lo hubieras dicho-comento alegre mente Kisshu en vos baja cuando se separaron

-yo…fue un accidenté Kisshu, yo nunca quise un beso tuyo-dijo enojada Ichigo pero aun así con el mismo tono de voz que Kisshu

-claro gatita, te voy a creer-comento este mas sonriente mientras Ichigo se levantaba rápido y ágil mente

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero que este capi les halla gustado, por que yo no lo escribí, bueno si lo escribí, pero una buena prima me ayudo a seguirlo, ella hizo lo ultimo jaja XP…./yo soy Bianca y escribí lo ultimo jaja…lo hice por que mi prima perdió una apuesta con migo y por fin logre escribir en su historia, espero no haber reborujado mucho las cosas, no verdad jaja…pero díganme si soy buena para hacerme una cuenta/ si claro te la vas a hacer di mejor que yo la are/ uh muérdeme, bueno espero que le guste jaja = )._**

**_PD: para aquellas personas que tengan .com : ale jacquez, mss:ale_._**


	12. sueños y el regreso a otro planeta

**_Que bien ya tengo muchos rewins, gracias y espero que les guste, jeje, a mi linda prima me siguió ayudando en lo primero jaja, para mi lastima…._**

**_Capitulo 12…_**

Ichigo casi estaba paralizada, por que en cuanto se levanto enseguida Kisshu también lo hizo, tomándola desde la cintura y desapareciendo, cuado acordó ella ya estaba en la sima de la torre de Tokio, sin pensar dos beses se aferro a Kisshu, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de este

-que pasa minina, te asustan las alturas- contesto esto con un tono burlón mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

-¡cállate idiota!, ¡quiero regresar con los demás!-empezó a decir mientras se aferraba mas y mas a Kisshu

-Pues eso no se ara minina, hasta que me digas por que me mentiste-su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo acostumbrado

Ichigo levanto la mirada solo para que sus ojos chocaran con unos color oro, en ellos se reflejaba gran tristeza, para Ichigo esto fue doloroso, ella tanto como el se quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro, Kisshu quiso separar la mirada, o aunque sea hablar, pero de sus labios no lo obedecían y no se abrían, su cuerpo ahora paresia de estatua, no se podía mover ni un milímetro, parecía como si la mirada de Ichigo lo hubiera hipnotizado, inútil mente trato de acercarse, pero no logro moverse mas de un milímetro, sintió como Ichigo aflojaba el abraso, y se asusto, se asusto demasiado, su cara algo sería, se convirtió en una llena de angustia.

-¿Por qué?..…. ¿Por qué?... ¿por que te quedaste con ella?-le pregunto algo tartamuda y triste Ichigo

-Ichigo…ella no nos dejaba regresar, y si yo intentaba volver con tigo…. sería asta capas de matarte, y yo no quiero verte de ese modo-le respondió triste, pero seguro

-se luchar Kisshu, ¿pero sabes?, ya no me importa, me podrías dejarme ir, por favor regrésame al….-pero fue callada por un beso de Kisshu, no un beso tenue y discreto, sino uno apasionado, como el encuentro de dos amantes

Ichigo trato de zafarse por un momento pero después se dejo llevar por la sensación que empezó a sentir, ella como Kisshu intentaban hacer que el otro se acercara mas** (si claro como si fuera posible)** Kisshu tenia un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Ichigo mientras que la otra mano la tenia puesta en el cuello de esta, Ichigo había pasado con cuidado los brazos alrededor de el cuello de Kisshu mientras que este ponía mas presión en el cuello de Ichigo…con mucha lentitud se separaron para tomar aire, Kisshu poso su frente en sima de la de Ichigo la cuela respiraba forzosamente…

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-volvió a preguntar con astucia pero aun con calma

-¿no entiendo?-contesto ella aun sin poder regular su respiración

-¿Por qué me dijiste que ya te habías entregado? ¿Por que querías que yo creyera eso?-pregunto mientras miraba a los ojos de Ichigo la cual repentinamente dejo de respirar

-Kisshu yo no tengo ningún derecho a amarte, Texue te ama desde niños, en cambio yo de niños te despreciaba por querer quitarnos nuestro planeta, ¿Por qué no amas a Texue, y ala vez, por que me amas a mi?-esta pregunta retumbo un par de veces en la cabeza de Kisshu

-antes no te tendría respuesta, pero, yo me enamore de ti a primera vista, si hace cinco años me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría del enemigo, me hubiera echado a reír, pero ahora lo entiendo, primero solo fue por tu belleza e inocencia, esa que desprendías y aun desprendes con cada movimiento, segundo: por tu valentía y que para cada acción antes pensabas en los demás, en como se sentiría o como la raza humana decaería, pensaste en tus seres queridos al igual que yo pensaba en los míos, pero yo era un egoísta, que en vez de venir y querer hacer las pases me puse a pelear con mi amada coneco-Chan, tercero: por que toda tu me enamoro en todo un segundo, como si fueras mi alma gemela y sabes que gatita, tu eres mi alma gemela- le contesto este sin soltarla ya que un movimiento en falso y caerían

-Kisshu ya quiero bajar- dijo esto con la mirada gacha y la voz muy decidida

-¿Por qué gatita?-pregunto asustado

-YA ME QUIRO IR, QUE NO ENTIENDES Kisshu, YO NO SOPORTO ESTAR EN TU PRESENSIA, YO ODIO QUE JUEGES CON LAS MUJERES, Y UN ACTO O PALABRAS BONITAS NO TE FUNCIONARAN, YA DEJAME EN PAZ-grito tan fuerte que casi todos los transitan tes que pasaban cerca de la torre voltearon

-pero yo creí- se quedo corto con la palabras al sentir un ardor en su mejilla, su antes mejilla pálida y casi fantasmas tenia un arduo color carmín

-pues no creas, por que muchas veces las creencias son mentiras-tenía una mirada inescrutable, y su voz sonaba como si le estuviera hablando a la pared

- Esta bien- lo dijo casi sin ánimos, con mucho cuidado la tomo de la cintura y repentinamente aparecieron en el parque cerca del café

En cuanto Ichigo sintió el suelo, aventó lejos de ella a Kisshu y echo a correr sin fijar por donde iba, su mirada estaba nublada por las lagrimas espesas que se acumulaban en los ojos, Ichigo no pensaba solo corría para alejarse de Kisshu el cual quedo atónito en un lugar en el parque, sin siquiera mirar asía los dos lados corrió por en medio de la calle asta atravesarla mientras se escuchaban los pitidos ensordecedores de muchos caros que ahora estaban en un desastre, Ichigo corrió sin descanso por las calles de casi todo Tokio asta que llego a aun claro, ya que sin querer termino metiéndose en el bosque, el claro era hermoso, el sol estaba en lo mas alto y se reflejaba un poco en la hierba, en todo el claro solo había hierba alrededor, los árboles a los lados eran un espectáculo ya que se movían de lado a lado dejando caer algunas hojas.

Mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos chocolate, las piernas de Ichigo no pudieron mas y se doblaron, así asiendo caer a Ichigo en la cómoda hierba, de sus ojos seguían brotando lagrimas, pero ni un solo sonido salía de su boca, harta de llorar se seco las lagrimas con un movimiento brusco, poco a poco se sentó en la hierba, empezó a mirar el hermoso claro así admirando su belleza, asta que de pronto su mirada dio con un árbol de cerezo, el árbol ya estaba floreciendo a pesar de que apenas era primavera ya que estos solo florecían en otoño, separo y camino lentamente asía el, por su mente paso lo que Aoyama-Kun había dicho, que los árboles como cualquier planta es un se vivo y que estos debían de ser tratados como un igual, eso le arranco una sonrisa y no como las que últimamente estaba dando, no era una sonrisa falsa sino una sonrisa real y dirigida a uno de sus seres mas queridos, no como algo mas, sino querido como un hermano o un amigo, poso su mano en el árbol y la otra la extendió para arrancar una pequeña flor, pero de repente una de las mas altas callo en su palma y un sonido de una espada clavándose en un árbol apareció. Asustada por quien podría ser volteo solo para encontrarse con el caballero azul.

-¿que ases aquí Ichigo?-pregunto mientras desclavaba su espada que se encajo en un viejo tronco, al principio solo se veía el mango de esta, pero de un solo jalon, salio toda la espada dejando un hueco en el árbol.

-es la misma pregunta que yo me ago- respondió casi en un susurro pero aun así el caballero azul lo escucho

-y si te la haces, ¿Por qué no la respondes?-volvió a hacer una pregunta muy audaz hasta para la misma Ichigo

-que extraño, cada pregunta que me haces es la misma que yo me ago- admitió algo sorprendida y a la vez pensativa

-pues si estas mas tiempo aquí, este hermoso claro te las responderá- ante este echo miro extrañada al caballero azul que la miraba sin ninguna emoción es su rostro

-¿Cómo?-pregunto algo extrañada

-pues, si oyes bien, podrás oír los consejos de los árboles, ya que estos son como yo o tu, pero ellos solo rebelan sus opiniones a los que quieren escuchar un sabio consejo o a los que ponen suficiente atención para oírlos hablar, ellos son tan viejos que pueden dar un buen consejo, pero también son algo persuasivos y si tu no tomas una decisión rápida ellos la tomaran- esta afirmación le hizo recordar a Ichigo, lo que le dijo Aoyama-Kun

-¿Cómo ellos tomarían una decisión que solo yo puedo tomar?-pregunto extrañada

-los árboles son uno solo, ya que estos se comunican através de la tierra, ellos pueden tomar esa decisión que tu no puedes, ya que si no entiendes su decisión te pierdes en uno de estos árboles asta que estos logran tomar esa decisión por ti y intuírtela, bueno es mejor que me valla y te deje sola, piensa lo que te he dicho Ichigo- al decir esto salto y desapareció entre las copas de los árboles

-¿Cómo?... ¿Podría oírlos?-se pregunto en voz baja Ichigo

Algo ya cansada se recargo contra el árbol de cerezo, poco a poco fue descendiendo asta caer en la hierba de nuevo, la parte superior estaba recargada contra el árbol, mientras que la inferior estaba extendida, sus piernas estaban cruzadas, sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, poco a poco serró sus ojos y se quedo completamente dormida en el claro.

************sueños*************

-¿otra chica que busca un consejo?-se escucho hablar a unos cuantos metros

Ichigo abrió los ojos, una luz intensa la cegó por unos segundos asta que por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, había dos figuras enfrente de ella, eran dos mujeres, una alta de cabello oscuro al igual que su piel, su cuerpo era delgado y muy hermoso, la otra era aun mas baja, su cabello era rosa y su piel muy pálida, su cuerpo era perfecto, ambas mujeres parecían ninfas, de repente vio que la de pelo negro tenida una herida atravesando su pecho pero aun así parecía que no le importaba, se movieron con tal agilidad que ambas podían ser casi mejores que una bailarina, las dos en un par de segundos ya estaban paradas junto a ella, se quiso recostar otra vez en el árbol de cerezo pero, callo acostada en la hierba ahora rociada, miro asía ambas mujeres que le sonreían, la de pelo rosado era mas hermosa que la otra, su cabello parecía mucho mas claro al de ella cuando era una mew,

-no es algo extraño, pero tal vez ella no quiera un consejo, tal vez solo quiera compañía, y si es así se lo agradezco, tengo casi quinientos veinticinco años que no e estado cerca de una persona humana-respondió la de cabello rosado, su vos era mas un cántico, parecía como si en vez de hablar cantara.

-o cállate, es mejor pero, ¿pequeña, quieres un consejo y respuestas o solo compañía?-pregunto la chica de cabellos negros

-¿Quiénes son?-fue todo lo que pudo decir

-pero que descorteses hemos sido, yo me llamo Renata-menciono la de cabellos negros con una gran sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para hacer una pequeña reverencia

-y yo soy, Cenizo-respondió la de cabellos rosados, mientras asía lo que había echo Renata

-¿Por qué Cenizo?-pregunto Ichigo mientras se levantaba

-a por que, ese nombre no es usual en una…..como decirte, a ya se, en un ser viviente-respondió algo alegre

-ya niña has tus preguntas y déjanos dormir de nuevo- comento algo frustrada Renata

-las que sean-lo dijo mas como afirmación, pero aun así ambas chicas solo asintieron-esta bien, ¿Cómo uno deja de amar a alguien?-pregunto seria

-para que quiere uno dejar de amar. Si amar es una emoción, si tu pidieras dejar de amar es como si pidieras dejar de ser alegre o miedosa-contesto Cenizo

-entonces es inútil, ¿Cómo uno puede ignorar ese sentimiento, y puede ver a esa persona casarse con otra que lo ama con mas intensidad, pero que esa persona siga diciendo que la sigue amando?-pregunto tristemente Ichigo

-para mi: si esa persona dice tener esos sentimientos es por que son verdaderos, pero si esa persona se casa con otra sin amor es un pecado, ya que ese matrimonio será una discusión asta llegar la muerte, pero si solo uno de los dos ama, será peor por que el que ame atosigara al que no lo haga asta llegar al punto de hacerlo que le, yerra-respondió Cenizo muy seria

-estoy de acuerdo, pero: si esa persona es obligada a casarse siendo que ama a otra y esta lo ama igual, y el siempre te lo repite, es por que en verdad te ama, y al momento de que tu no le aceptes este buscara refugio en los brazos de su prometida, la que lo ama, y se aprovechara al máximo de tu indiferencia, y no, es inútil intentar enterar tus sentimiento ya que estos salen a flote cada que ese ser aparezca y te ara sufrir mucho- respondió Renata.

****************fin de sueños****************

Ichigo abrió sus ojos, y vio que el sol ya se había metido, miro asía arriba y topo con el árbol de cerezo, este parecía estar mirándola, sin importarle se levanto y sacudió un poco las ropas, miro asía el árbol que el caballero azul había atravesado con su espada, este paresia también sonreírle, Ichigo miro de nuevo el árbol de cerezo y lo toco, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y su boca se abrió y en silencio dijo, gracias, salio corriendo de nuevo asía la ciudad, camino durante casi una ahora asta que dio con su casa. Sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas antes de abrir el portón, volteo y no avía nadie mas que una sombra en el suelo, con miedo miro asía arriba, y allí estaba, Kisshu mirándola con algo de enojo al igual que melancolía.

-¿Qué quieres?-alcanzo a formular con voz temblorosa

-¿por que huiste?, ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella aun levitando, Kisshu estaba a pocos centímetros de Ichigo, la cual no había retrocedido, su cuerpo estaba algo inclinado mientras que sus manos estaban indecisas si tomarla del cuello para acercarla mas para besarla o no

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia-respondió algo resentida, mas consigo misma que con el.

-yo creo que si-respondió el ahora con enfado, sus manos tomaron por fin una decisión y tomaron el cuello de Ichigo, la acerco con tal brusquedad que ella estaba casi en shock, solo sentía los fríos labios de Kisshu contra los suyos, la lengua de Kisshu intentaba abrirse pasa entre los labios de Ichigo, la cual estaba en shock todavía y no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para rehusarse, en un par de segundos el beso brusco cambio a uno lento y suave, Kisshu había dejado de levitar, ahora estaba parado en el suelo y tomando de la cintura a Ichigo la cual no respondía a ningún movimiento, bueno, salvo a uno, al beso suave de Kisshu.

Con toda las fuerzas que pudo empujo a Kisshu, pero este solo se movió unos cuantos milímetros, intento apretar los labios, pero los de Kisshu no se lo permitieron, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acaban de terminar, Ichigo ya no pudo mas y mejor decidió ceder **(y claramente nadie la juzga, a quien no le a pasado no querer y al ultimo ceder, como dicen, los encantos de un hombre son casi tan mortíferos como el de la mujer, pero recuerden "casi")** con cuidado rodeo el cuello de Kisshu el cual regreso los milímetros que había retrocedido, este empezó a acercarse mas de lo que se debe acercar un novio, Ichigo abrió los ojos que había serado desde el comienzo, se asusto al sentir lo que hace un año no sentía, lo cual fue una sola ves y esa fue en la habitación del mismo Kisshu.

Ahora sin saber de donde saco fuerza lo empujo, el la miraba sorprendido, Ichigo no podía regular su respiración, pero aun así y con la rapidez de un leopardo y la agilidad de un gato entro a su casa. En la puerta su respiración se iba tranquilizando cuando de repente…

-HERMANA-grito Aome corriendo a toda prisa asía ella, de repente Ichigo solo sintió como se quedaba sin aire y como su reparación era mas forzada que con el beso de Kisshu

-Aome…déjame…respirar…es…demasiado…amor-dijo entre cortado Ichigo, tratando en vano de alejar a Aome

-O, HERMANA TE ESTADO ESPERANDO DURANTE CUATRO HORAS, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y con quien? ¿O por que?-empezó primero gritando y después preguntando lentamente Aome, mientras soltaba a Ichigo

-veo que has estado cocinando-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa casi invisible, solo para desviar el tema

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto esta sin razonar mientras Ichigo la miraba con cara de asesino en seria

-tal ves será por que traes un mantel y guantes de cocina-se lo dijo con una mirada inescrutable mientras apuntaba lo que acababa de decir

-ha, verdad, que tonta, a hice espagueti-dijo primero rascándose la cabeza para después recordar la cena

-espera, ¿tu cocinas te todo, sola?- pregunto algo asustada

-si, e tenido unos cuantos errores, pero, aun así lo hice para ti-reconoció Aome

-_ahí por que ami, recuerdo que el mes pasado...-_pensaba Ichigo

***************Flac Black*********

-mama, ya llegue-dijo Ichigo entrando a la casa

-bien hija-respondió esta alegre-mira tu hermana saco las peores calificaciones en cocina-decía la mama de Ichigo mientras esta entraba

-¿que calificación saco?-pregunto mientras sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador

-saco cero, según esto, es la peor estudiante en cocina de toda la secundaria-respondió la mama de Ichigo muy arrepentida

***************Flac Black******************

-¿quieres que te sirva hermana?-pregunto alegremente y inocentemente Aome

-este….ahí hermana tengo mucho sueño, mira la hora son casi las doce y mañana tengo que ir a la preparatoria-respondió Ichigo mientras que fingía sonar dormida

-pero, ¿mañana es sábado?, y se supone que hoy salen de vacaciones-contesto confundida Aome, mientras miraba un par de segundos al piso, y cuando volvió a mirar las escaleras que era donde estaba Ichigo, ella ya había desaparecido-ya se fue, ahora que are con toda esa sopa-respiro profundo mientras regresaba a la cocina

Ichigo al llegar arriba intento regular de nuevo la respiración, con mucho cuidado se recostó en la pared y se fue cayendo poco a poco asta quedar sentada en el piso con la pared de respaldo, algo ida volteo la mirada a la ventana al final del pasillo, su respiración ya era normal pero su mirada y su mente seguían perdidas, su mirada no salía del cielo estrellado y su mente no salía de lo que le paso en el claro y antes de entrar a su casa

_-sigo sin entender,* y al momento de que tu no le aceptes este buscara refugio en los brazos de su prometida*, pero eso…me da pavor, no se que quiero, por una parte no le quiero hacer daño a Texue y por otra no quiero que Kisshu se case con ella, ¿Por qué mi vida es tan complicada?-_pensaba algo enojada y triste Ichigo

-HERMANA, NO ME AS CONTADO QUE PASO CON ESOS CHICOS Y DE DONDE VIENEN-grito Aome aun lado de Ichigo la cual se asusto y de un brinco se levanto

-ME…ME ASUSTASTE TONTA-grito Ichigo

-perdón, es que me sigue intrigando lo que paso en ese café, pero, tu y ese chico estaban muy juntos, será que tu y el son novios-se aseguro Aome mientras que miraba asía donde unos momentos atrás miraba Ichigo.

-que…CLARO QUE NO, EL ES…el es…la verdad es que no se que sea-se aseguro algo sonrojada

-Ichigo-dijo Aome

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta un poco extrañada

-tienes orejas y cola, además tu cabello y ojos son rosas-le aseguro esta la que paresia estar en shock

-eh- dijo, pero cuando vio sus ropas ya eran las de una mew, y traía todo su traje ya puesto.

-Ichigo, ya nos vamos-dijo una voz desde la ventana, cuando Ichigo voltio encontró ahí a Mint

-¿a don de?- pregunto Aome

-a, vas a ir, entonces, toma- dijo Mint mientras entraba y le lanzaba un medallón mew

_ -_¿Qué? ¿Por que le das eso?-pregunto Ichigo muy confundida

-ha, es que Kakkashi me lo dio, dijo que le logro ver a tu hermana una marca-mientras decía esto caminaba asía Aome y le levantaba el cabello de su cuello donde había una garra y alrededor un circulo con franjas negras, la garra al igual que al circulo era blanco.

-que….y que animal es- pregunto muy sorprendida Ichigo

-a pues Ryo dijo que era la especie en extinción de un tigre de bengala-dijo sin ninguna expresión Mint, claro ya convertida

-como-dijo algo asustada Aome

-a, hermana di, Tokio mew mew Aome metamorfosis-dijo Ichigo aun sorprendida

-esta bien, Tokio mew mew Aome metamorfosis-al decir esto su cabello rojo se hizo blanco con uno que otro mechón negro y le salieron unas orejas pequeñas y negras en lo alto de su cabello, sus ojos envés de ser chocolate se hicieron verdes claro, su ropa era muy parecida a la de Ichigo casi la misma lo único distinto era que esta era blanca y que las botas y los guantes eran del mismo color, de atrás le salía una cola blanca con rayas negras, su collar era blanco y con un listón pequeño negro que salía del collar como un arreglo, su medallón era igual que el de las otras mew pero este tenia la figura de su animal.

-mira, se ve mejor que tu- dijo Mint con una pequeña sonrisa

-claro que no, a espera que le diré a mis padres-dijo asustada Ichigo

-a perdón hermana, papa y mama fueron a una ciudad fuera de Tokio, dijeron que estarían fuera unos meses-dijo Aome aun apreciándose su traje.

-bueno eso es todo es mejor irnos ya, aya afuera todos están, desde la mew asta los cinyclones-pronuncio esto con una clase que dejo boqui abierta a Aome

-genial, iré con tigo-comento alegre Aome mientras miraba como Mint saltaba desde la ventana al igual que Ichigo

Ichigo ya en el suelo no dejaba de mirar la ventana para ver si su hermana salta o no, además de que lo así para no verle la cara a Kisshu, se veía que su hermana estaba indecisa ya que por fin logro estar en el marco de la ventana

-Aome por favor ya salta no estaremos aquí por siempre- dijo algo desganada Ichigo

-pero me da miedo-dijo un poco asustada

-tienes la agilidad casi de un gato sabes-le recrimino Ichigo

-no es algo raro Ichigo, tu tienes el ADN combinado con el de un garo montañés, y ella con un tigre de bengala-se estaba burlando un poco Ryo

-me pregunto, si algunos de tus familiares no tendrán la marca-dijo n voz alta Zakuro

-mi hermana la tenia-grito Aome saltando desde la ventana a un árbol y después a el suelo, como si no hubiera tenido dificultar alguna

-que miedo- dijo Lettuce

-ya vámonos, no quiero que mi papa prenda su rastreador-dijo Pudding algo enojada

-rastreador-dijeron todos a unísono

-si, me dijo que si en una hora a un seguía por los al rededores vendría por mi así que será mejor irnos-comento alegre pero a un con una extraña sensación ya que Taruto no dejaba de mirarla

-bueno a irnos-dijo alegre Aome

-todos júntense-dijo serio Pai

Todos se hicieron bolita, mientras que Kisshu, Pai y Taruto se pusieron a cada lado de el equipo mew, Aome estaba abrasando a Ichigo la cual tenia la cara un poco azul, pudding se había unido al abrazo sofocante mientras eran tele transportadas a el planeta de Kisshu

Estaban en un inmenso jardín con algunos árboles de cerezo alrededor, todos se extendieron para ver mas el hermoso jardín, Kakkashi y Zakuro se fueron por una parte mientras que Ryo y Mint tomaron otra dirección, Aome arrastro, literal mente, al árbol mas gran de cerezo del jardín a Ichigo, Lettuce y Pudding las siguieron desde atrás cuando de repente se escucho un grito de Kisshu, todos corrieron adonde estaban pero se quedaron quietos al ver a Texue y a Kisshu tirados en el suelo, mientras que Texus y Rexue estaban parados a un lado con una sonrisa y una chica intentaba abrasar a Taruto.

-ya quítate de encima Texue-le decía enojado Kisshu mientras trataba de quitarla

-cállate cuñado, que muy pronto no querrás ni dejarla salir de la casa-decía de bromas Texus

-si claro tan loco me veré-contesto entre dientes, así asiendo que nadie escuchara

-hola y ustedes quienes son-dijo alegre Aome apareciéndose aun lado de Rexue, pero en eso ella y Texus se quedaron viéndose como si se hubieran perdido en la mirada del otro

-¿hola? Tu quien eres-pregunto Texue desde el suelo ya que no quería levantarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kisshu

-a perdón, soy la hermana menor de Ichigo, mi nombre es Aome-se inclino un poco en señal de respeto

-ya quítate-dijo frustrado Kisshu mientras que su mirada recaía en Ichigo

-o por favor déjame en paz- todos voltearon al ver a Taruto y a una chica de cabello grisáceo al igual que su traje tratando de besar a Taruto el cual tenia una mano en su boca y la otra en el abdomen de la chica

-claro tarutito, pero primero mi beso-dijo alegre la chica mientras seguía abrasando a Taruto y este seguía en la misma posición

-si claro como no, quítate Yumini-dijo este lo suficiente mente fuerte para que las palabras fueran algo claras al salir por su boca

-por fa, deja de llamarme Yumini, solo dime Yumi o amorcito, cariñito, mi amor, mi corazón o por otro apodo de dulces novios-dijo esta ya separándose de Taruto el cual se fue a esconder detrás de la persona mas cercana que tenia y que ironía, esa era Pudding

-ayuda- le susurro al oído a Pudding la cual enrojeció al sentir el aliento caliente de Taruto en su oído

-Tarutito, deja de esconderte, por fa, soy tu prometida, anda, anda, anda, por fa, por fa, por fa-decía una y otra vez para dejar

**_Continuara…._**

**_Si es que lo quiero seguir…..jaja BD….no se crean si lo seguiré, pero ahora espero que no se enojen por lo largo que escribí ya que abecés da una flojera leerlo, como si yo no lo supiera, primero: gracias por los rewins, ya vi que tengo mas que todos en el idioma en español, que suerte, segundo: perdón por darle un cambio tan drástico a la historia, tercero: ya se, que se preguntaran que pasara con la hermana de Ichigo y Texus, es que no lo quería dejar solo/ Bianca: yo también quiero dar las gracias, es que veo que no tengo tanta imaginación como Gaby o iitzel/ oye por algo puse mi tercer nombre sabes/ cállate, quiero que sepan que como me da hueva hacerme una cuenta escribiré aquí mismo en la cuenta de ale, ya/si así esta mejor/ ya sabia, bueno espero que no se enojen ya que yo escribí lo primero ósea, desde Ichigo asta forzosamente…, jaja bye…./ bye tambien _**

**_BIANCA Y IITZEL: RECOMENDAMOS EL FIC, MAS QUE DESEO DE Inuyasha._**


	13. el desprecio de Taruto

**_Algo me dice que en el otro capi mi prima escribió demás, me sigo preguntando, ¿de donde demonios viene su imaginación?/ de donde no te importa Bianca, perdón y gracias otra ves por lo rewins._**

**_Capitulo…13_**

-yo no te escogí- dijo alejándose un poco de pudding pero aun así con sus cuerpos rozándose

-oigan, pudding no es una pared o una intermediaria-pudding se separo con agilidad de el y hablando en tercera persona

-por que Tarutito- todos voltearon a ver a la chica tirada de rodillas en el césped y con una que otra lagrima amenazando salir

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Aome sentándose a un lado de la chica, la cual repentinamente la abrazo dejando desconcertada a Aome

-es que Taruto no me ama siendo que nos comprometieron hace año y medio cuando el no tenia a nadie-dijo esta llorando mas, asiendo caer a Taruto de forma anime y dejando a todos sorprendidos

-eso no es verdad niña-atrajo la atención de todos Mint-el estaba con aquella chica de amarillo, eran novios además de que cuando tu apareciste ellos tenían medio año juntos y cuando apareciste los separaste-contesto dejando a todos sorprendidos y a Taruto como a pudding rojos mientras que la chica tenia cara de angustia

-como…eso…aléjate de el niña-primero tartamudeo y después le grito con furia y odio a pudding

Kisshu que seguía tirado en el suelo con Texue enzima, los miro con algo de envidia, mientras que Texue mataba con la mirada a Ichigo, mientras que Texus no apartaba la mirada de Aome, y esta no dejaba de abrasar a la chica que ahora estaba gritando y apretándola muy fuerte, mientras que al parecer los únicos consiente de esto eran Rexue y Zakuro

-pudding ya estaba alejada de el si no te diste cuenta-le recrimino pudding con calma

-pues no te vuelvas a acercar a mi novio-le volvió a decir ahora mas serena pero encajando las uñas en la espalda de Aome la cual estaba algo azul y ahora un poco preocupada

-pues fíjate que el que se escondió detrás de pudding fue el y no pudding-volvió a decir con calma pudding

-me importa un cuerduos, si fue el o tu-le recrimino aflojando un poco el abrazo

-¿Qué demonios es un cuerduos?-pregunto pudding

-es como polvo para ustedes-dijo Kisshu mientras volvía a intentar quitar a Texue la cual se seguía rehusando a soltarlo o levantarse

-genial-dijo pudding mientras lo asimilaba, pero de nuevo la ira llego a ella-si poco te importa entonces deja en paz a pudding-le grito mientras de daba vuelta y el viento meneaba su largo cabello y su colita de mono se movía

-ete…creouta, no e terminado contigo así que regresa aquí-le exigió Yumini mientras se levantaba y por fin dejaba de abrazar a Aome

-pudding no sabe que es eso pero pudding cree que es un insulto así que, yo si e terminado vaka-lo dijo de espaldas mientras seguía su camino, el cual era Kisshu, al llegar se arrodillo para intentar estar mas cerca de el le sonrío y des pues-pudding quiere saber donde va a dormir ella y sus hermanas-dijo muy alegre

-en mi casa, cada una ya tiene un cuarto preparado-dijo este que por fin logro librarse de Texue

-genial, vamos-dijo alegre, caminando asía la gran mansión que se veía por las copas de los árboles, pasándole por un lado a Yumini sin tomar importancia a esta

-nunca la había visto así-le susurro Mint a Ichigo

-¿tu crees que yo si?-le pregunto ella con ironía en el mismo tono

-por aquí-dijo muy claro Kisshu mientras estaba parado para caminar a la mansión, y para su mala suerte también tenia a Texue colgada de su cuello

-ha si, mi padre dijo que los espera en una hora para una fiesta y que la boda se adelantara para que la mew no s tarden en regresar a su planeta, así que la boda se hará en siete días-Kisshu y Taruto voltearon tan rápido como pudieron con una cara de protesta, pero se quedaron callados, mientras Rexue seguía diciendo esto

De repente Kisshu y Taruto caminaron mas rápido o mejor dicho, levitaban rápido pero a la vez lento para que las mew pudieran seguirlos, los tres cinyclones de la familia real los seguían de igual manera, Aome sentía la poderosa mirada de Texus, Ichigo sentía pánico, Rexue miraba a Pai algo preocupada al ver que el no apartaba la mirada de Lettuce, Lettuce estaba nerviosa por la fuerte mirada de Pai , pudding iba mas adelante que los demás saltando de rama en rama mientras que Yumini trataba de seguirle el paso para probar que ella era mejor, Kisshu estaba odiando a Texue la cual estaba besando su cuello, Taruto solo podía mirar a Pudding saltar y ignorando gratamente a Yumini, Pai no podía apartar la mirada de Lettuce y tampoco quitarse la sensación de ser observado, mientras que los demás, los cuales si estaban en paz, no se daban cuenta de nada.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Perdón por ser tan coda con el capitulo, pero es que no lo hice yo sino Bianca ya que yo me tuve que ir a otra parte, a y si creen que no lo estoy asiendo bien díganme por fa/ ya no llores, ellas o ellos saben que aunque fui coda el capi esta genial jaja, verdad espectadores, bueno bye/muérete, a y bye./ no gracias a y a una Sakura li, creo que es así, no ninguna lee eso, mas bien somos aficionadas a crepúsculo y los demás libros como ese, a mi y a mi prima nos gusta ese tipo de cosas y nos aburre un poco el horror o la comedia/deja de dar tanta información y de escribir lo que te dijo/ no, es que quiero que sepan que si yo dejo de escribir y nunca mas aparezco, sepan quien me asesino jajaja…_**


	14. una ramera?

**Espero que no los aya echo esperar mucho jeje/ya comencemos niñata de... /deja de insultarme Bianca…/cállate.../ya perdón es que ayer se emborracho y ahora sufre la cruda jaja.../lo dice la que se puso a bailar en la mesa enfrente de todos/ cállate y comencemos Barbie/k no me digas así/donde dejaste a Ken….**

CAPITULO 14

Ya habían pasado tres días, en los que Ichigo se la pasaba de un lado a otro aparentando aprender la cultura Cinyclon, cuando en realidad, pensaba en cierto peli-verde, Pudding se la pasaba con distintos Cinyclones de su edad, los cuales le asían reír, mientras Lettuce se la pasaba con Pai y otros científicos aprendiendo las palabras y costumbres al igual que Ryo y Kakkashi, Mint y Zakuro se la pasaban comprando la moda de los Cinyclones, claro con ayuda de Rexue ya que el dinero de ese lugar era muy diferente a la tierra, Texus no se apartaba de Aome que siempre perseguía a Yumini por sus instintos maternales, Yumini se la pasaba detrás de Taruto el cual se la pasaba detrás de Pudding, Yumini haciendo el ridículo tratando de copear a la chica mono que siempre sonreía, lo cual se veía chistoso en Yumini, Kisshu siempre trabajando o mas bien ayudando a Pai con el agua mew que quedaba, pero siempre tenia a cierta oji-azul colgada del cuello, en todo lo que estaban allá ninguna de las mew, incluyendo a Aome, se trasformo, así siendo unas mew, asta por las noches.

Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor, Kisshu a la cabes, al lado izquierdo Texue y al derecho Rexue, a un lado de Rexue iba Texus, y enfrente de el Aome, a un lado de Aome, Yumini y enfrente de esta Taruto, a un lado de el Pudding, y enfrente de Pudding, Ichigo y aun lado de ella Lettuce enfrente de esta, Pai y aun lado de Pai, Ryo y aun lado de Ryo, Mint, enfrente de estos Zakuro Kakkashi, mientras que la ultima silla estaba bacía, todos comían en silencio, pero aun así algunos con una sonrisa.

-Pudding, ¿Cómo es tu papá? –pregunto Ichigo después de beber un poco de un raro liquido verde pero aun así delicioso

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo pudding después de pasar lo que pera ella era carne

-no se, se me ocurrió, pero dime, nunca lo hemos visto, y eso que tienes una familia algo grande-dijo Ichigo mientras trataba en vano de cortar lo que parecía carne

-¿algo?, estarás siega, aun me sorprende que Pudding pueda con todos esos niños, si fuera yo, ya los abría enserado en un cuarto-dijo Mint desde donde estaba, de nuevo admirando su aniño de compromiso

-si claro, ya quiero ver que los encierres, además no demoraras mucho verdad, te faltaran unos dos o un año máximo-dijo Ichigo tratando de molestar a Mint, la que por su ceño fruncido se dio cuanta que logro su objetivo

-regresando a Pudding, ¿Por qué quieres saber como es?, bueno, mejor cera que Pudding conteste, es alto, casi le saca una cabeza a Pai, es serio ya que como entrena en china a los muchachos tiene que ser un buen maestro, se parece a mi, a pesar de que su cabello es azabache, creo que yo Salí algo parecida a mi abuela-dijo Pudding con una gran sonrisa

-ya veo, y ¿lo vez mucho?-Pregunto ahora Rexue

-pues la verdad no, yo me encargo de mis hermanos, pero le dije que quería salir con unas amigas así que me dejo venir y el regreso, pero como es muy estricto me puso un rastreador para que viera donde estaba, según el que por que en la edad que tengo debe de estar entrándome la calentura-dijo ahora con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de sus compañeras

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto extrañada Rexue, pero Pudding al ver que nadie le contestaba decidió que ella le diría

-a bueno, es cuando te atrae un chico o solo por que ya quieres te metes con el primero que vez, algo me dice que te deje peor, es cuando quieres tener relaciones sexuales con una persona o cosa- se empezó a reír al ver la cara roja de Rexue

-gra…gracias-dijo Rexue mientras se agachaba pero igual su cara casi se comparaba con el tono de pelo de Ichigo

-creo que…ya no me gusto a donde se dirigió esta conversación-dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba- nyaa, gracias por la comida-dijo mientras se encaminaba asía la habitación que le dieron

-valla, casi mi querida mono sabe que es el sexo-dijo Mint tratando de molestar a Pudding

-¿y eso que?, no es mi culpa saber del tema, es culpa de Yamato, el es el pervertido libidinoso, y se junta algo con migo, y pues, me pervirtió algo-dijo sin pena alguna Pudding-además, que problema tienes tu con que Pudding sepa lo que haces en la noche con Ryo-todos en la mesa se quedaron callados, mientras Mint y Ryo se ponían rojos y agachaban la cabeza

Kisshu no pudo evitar sonreír, con una de sus sonrisas más burlonas, se levanto y con una ligera reverencia se retiro a su "cuarto", camino por los pasillos en silencio, asta que escucho como algo se rompa, saco sus espadas de dragón y se tele trasporto a donde oyó el ruido, pero se quedo quieto al ver a Ichigo sentada en el suelo y sobandose la cabeza, una carcajada salio de la boca de Kisshu la que para Ichigo cedió cuenta

-¿Qué pasa minina, te caíste de ida a tu cuarto?-pregunto Kisshu mientras se seguía riendo

-no es divertido Kisshu, a espera… ¿y mis audífonos?-pregunto mientras miraba asía todos lados

-¿de casualidad, son estos?-pregunto Kisshu mientras se agachaba a recoger unos audífonos blancos

-si, ¿me los das?-pregunto mientras se paraba y caminaba a el, en el rostro de Kisshu apareció una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba como Ichigo quedaba a dos pasos de el

-¿Qué serias capas de dar gatita, por estos?-le pregunto mientras le apuntaba los audífonos en su mano

-no juegues Kisshu y dámelos-dijo mientras estiraba su mano

Kisshu avanzo lo que le separaba de ella y la atrajo por la cintura, minaras Ichigo se quedaba en completo shock, Kisshu se inclino mientras se acercaba a los labios de Ichigo, la cual estaba completadamente sonrojada, Ichigo solo sintió la presión de sus labios con los de Kisshu, ella mantenía sus manos en los brazos de Kisshu tratando de separarlos, pero le era inútil, por que Kisshu no asía ningún esfuerzo para detenerla, mas sin embargo ella no podía separarlos, se quedo quieta cuando sintió que Kisshu delineaba su labio con la lengua como si le pidiera permiso, la acerco mas, a lo que Ichigo reacciono soltando un gemido, lo que aprovecho Kisshu para que su lengua entrara en la pequeña cavidad de Ichigo.

-Kisshu-dijo una voz a las espaldas de ellos, ambos se separaron a regañadientes

-Texue, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto algo enojado Kisshu

-como te atreves a, engañarme así, ¿y con esta ramera?-dijo casi en un susurro, mas si lo lograron escuchar ambos

-disculpa, yo no soy una ramera, a y por cierto, ¿mis audífonos?-le arrebato los audífonos a Kisshu mientras este la miraba-además cariño, si yo fuera una ramera yo no me andaría alejando de el, vaka, y por cierto aquí entre nos, la ramera es otra-al decir esto dio la vuelta y se aleja de los dos Cinyclones que la miraban

-ahora si, que haces aquí-regaño Kisshu a Texue

-soy tu prometida, me tienes que tener respeto-dijo Texue levantando la voz

-yo no te escogí

-mira que listo, copiarle a Taruto, pues no, en primera, tengo mas derecho, en segunda, es una humana y tercera, que le podrías ver

-lo que nunca te veré a ti-al decir esto camino asía un pasillo diferente por cual se fue Ichigo, dejando sola a Texue

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero que les allá gustado, lo sacamos de algo que vimos en una fiesta, de cómo el novio de una amiga le dijo cosa a una chaba que le estaba rogando/si, si se fijan mucho de lo que escribimos e lo que pasa muchas beses en la vida real jaja/mira, te sirvió la regadera/no me metí por gusto…/bueno bye/si bye_**


	15. una derota aceptada

**Espero que les gusto, perdón x la tardanza jeje, esta ves mi prima no tubo nada k ver jeje, aun k este aquí a ver que le mete, ja asta piensa que la dejare meter mano esta vez, es k, ahí cositas k te entretienen un tiempo, como la maldita tarea, xk demonios me tienen k tocar los mismos profes para el año k viene, bueno espero k les guste**

**_Capitulo 15_**

Se dejo caer al suelo, las lagrimas fluían como el río, por mas que intentaba detenerlas no podía, su mente no podía asimilar aquellas palabras, miro aquel sitio donde los encontró, un beso que jamás compartí con ella, uno lleno de amor y pasión, suave y a la ves feroz, como era posible que con otra si y con ella no, de nuevo las lagrimas salieron como si acabara de ver eso, se sentía mal, no quería amarar a alguien que no la amase a su lado, pero que mas hacer, era egoísta y ella lo sabía bien, pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, las imágenes volvieron, aquellas que hace tanto no podía dejar de ver, aquella burbuja donde vio como _el_ le robo un beso a esa, como se lo robo tantas beses, todas las beses que le dijo que la amaba, pero, por que ella no podía lograr eso, _el_ logro enamorar a esa chica, por que ella no.

Las lagrimas siguieron, se sentía humillada, desapareció y apareció en su cuarto, las imágenes de esa mañana le llegaron, como _el_ la beso, y recordó el dolor que sintió al ver que era ella, eso hizo que mas lagrimas salieran, _el_ no lo merecía, _el_ no merecía que ella dejara caer tantas lagrimas, pero no podía detenerlo, era como si ellas se asomaran, no podía creerlo, se sentía mal de todo a todo, _el_ fue su amor platónico, su corazón se sentía roto, su seguridad se desvaneció, y una pregunta le llago.

-¿alguna ves fui yo su dueña?-eso le dolió mas, la respuesta era clara-no, yo nunca lo fui-dejo salir en un gemido

Recordó lo que le prometió, esa promesa de que si _el_ se enamoraba de alguien mas lo dejaría libre, su corazón se oprimió al saber que ella rompió su palabra, _el_ ya estaba enamorado, pero ella lo negaba, no lo quería aceptar, y ahora, su corazón latía muy rápido, el oxigeno no le entraba y los gemidos y cualquier sonido se quedo atorado en su garganta, era horrible, la lagrimas siguieron fluyendo, su corazón se comenzaba a alentar, su mente repetía una y otra vez aquella escena, esa que la hizo sufrir, y de repente la risa de _el_, le llego a la mente, otro horrible sentimiento se alojo en ella, esa risa no la oía ase tanto, solo por que ella lo ato.

Logro recuperar el aliento, para sacar mas gemidos de dolor, tomo una almohada y la estrujo contra ella, se dejo caer a la gran cama, las sabanas finas y caras se empezaron a mojar, esas manchas iban a ser difíciles de quitar, pero no le importo, las lagrimas siguieron saliendo, al igual que las imágenes, otravez los sonidos se le atoraron en la garganta, se sentía fatal, pero no podía, no quería dejarlo ir.

-no es tuyo y lo sabes, no puedes creer perder lo que nunca tuviste-la voz de Rexue la hizo parar de llorar y sentarse en la cama

-lárgate, tu no me quieres-dijo entre sollozos Texue

Rexue se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazo, ella la abraso de la cintura y dejo su cabeza en el pecho de Rexue, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, al igual que los gemidos y sollozos llantos de dolor, era insoportable sentirse así, era como sentirse nada, y lo peor, era que eso era ya, nada, solo la sombra de la Texue de antes.

-te quiero, y mucho, aun que no lo mereces, por ello quiero que tu sufrimiento acabe-le dijo Rexue mientras sobaba su espalda

-me quieres matar-aseguro y otra vez rompió en llanto

-jamás aria eso, déjalo, deja que _el_ sea feliz, si tanto lo quieres, Pudding me dijo este dicho de la tierra, si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa es tu yo, si no, nunca lo fue-dijo separándose un poco de Texue pero sin romper el abrazo, y la miro a los ojos, con una mano seco las lagrimas que su hermana, pero cada que secaba una, una nueva aparecía en su lugar

-no quiero, me da miedo saber que el nunca lo fue-dijo mientras la volvía a abrasar

-pero ya lo sabes, dime, quieres que el te restriegue en la cara todos los días que no te ama, que el ama a otra, no te engañes, si te casas con _el_ ese matrimonio jamás funcionara, te juro que si ella estuviera en tu lugar _el_ sería muy feliz, piensa esto Texue, de verdad quieres que este llanto salga todos los días, de solo verlo una ves al día y que el te trate mal, que nunca te diga, ni un te quiero o te necesito, por que amor, a eso no quieras llegar.-dijo y se separo de su hermana, se paro y salio por la puerta

Las lagrimas salieron de nuevo, pero esta ves mas, tomo una almohada para tratar de llenar ese vacío que tenia en el pecho, las palabras de su hermana retumbaron es su cabeza, pero mas una en especial "no lo mereces", y de repente también las de _el, _"lo que nunca te veré a ti", sintió que ese vacío se agrandaba mas, y las imágenes de ella llegaron, con sus amigas, con las mew, las risas, los sonrojos, el amor, todo en la vida de ella era real, pero el de ella, no, todo era mentira, el único afecto que tubo fue el de sus hermanos, el cual rechazo desde un principio, y al único que se abrió, ahora lo asía sufrir, aquel que le presto su hombro para llorar, que la consoló y que le regalo mas de mil sonrisas, ahora la odiaba, eso la hizo sentir peor.

De repente, y extrañamente, regreso a la mansión de _el, _pero no a cualquier parte, sino justo fuera de la habitación de ella, una tristeza la inundo, el sentimiento de arrebatarle lo mas preciado a alguien, la furia y celos se desvanecieron por completo, silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, se acerco a la puerta y escucho algo.

-no puedo mas, el me ase caer, me ciento mal, no merezco que me quiera, ella lo ama desde hace tanto, por que el me quiere a mi, por que no a ella-decía en sollozos la líder de las mew

-tranquila, Ichigo, el corazón no elige de quien enamorarse, y el de el no la eligió a ella, ella no puede mandar tampoco sobre su corazón, este reacciona por si solo, y el de ella decidió amarlo a el, el de el decidió amar el tullo y tu corazón corresponde ese sentimiento, por que lo quieres rechazar-dejo la voz de la mew morado

Mas lagrimas salieron y regreso a su habitación, el dolor siguió creciendo, le estaba quitando el amor a alguien mas y lo peor, es que era consiente de ello, se arrodillo frente a la cama y abraso mas la almohada, se sentía del asco, ella lo amaba o eso creía, pero como puede ser capas, el no la ama, por que lo quiere, las lagrimas fluyan, de repente alguien la abraso por detrás, volteo la cabeza y se encontró a Texus.

-¿Por qué lloras hermosa? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Cómo, como te enamoraste de esa mew blanca?-la pregunta le salio mientras abrasaba los brazos que pasaban frente a ella, como si tuviera miedo de que estos se esfumaran

-no lo se, la vi y me enamore, creo que los humanos lo llaman amor a primera vista- eso la hizo volver a llorar, su hermano al igual que _el _también lo experimento y con la hermana exacta de ella

-¿enserio dime, quien te hizo llorar?-pregunto mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué crees que fue alguien?-pregunto mientras agachaba su cabeza

-¿es por _el_ no?-dijo rápido Texus. Ella volteo y asintió leve mente

Las lagrimas brotaban, no importaba cuantas beses las limpiara, nuevas remplazaban las anteriores, su corazón latía a toda prisa y se sentía ahogar, no quería reconocer que el no era suyo, que nunca lo fue, las lagrimas seguían su recorrido por su cara y bajaban asta que su blusa las absorbía, cada lagrima se sentía como una puñalazo o una herida que se empezaba a abrir, ya no lo soportaba el dolor la inundo por completo, ya no quería sentirse así

-no sufras, tienes que dejarlo ser feliz-dijo su hermano cuando repentinamente la soltó y se fue dejándola sola

Muchas lagrimas siguieron cayendo, asta que de repente ya no callo ninguna, se levanto temblorosa del suelo y se dirigí la baño, miro el espejo que tenía enfrente, su cuerpo era perfecto, las curvas y sus carnes bien proporcionadas, la ropa que traía a pesar de ser algo bombacho se ajustaba a su cuerpo, asiéndola sentir ahogada, miro su rostro, dejando de lado sus ojos rojos y su nariz y mejillas rojas era hermoso, su piel clara contrastaba con sus ojos azules, sus mejillas medio llenas la asía verse infantil y a la vez toda una mujer, sus labios rojos y carnosos, era perfecta por fuera, pero por dentro todo, lo contrarío, ahora miro la verdad, sus ojos rojos y feos por lo irritados y hinchados, su nariz moqueando y roja al igual que sus cachetes, sus labios eran mas rojos y grandes de lo normal por todas las beses que intento no hacer que saliera ruido alguno, y su piel algo pálida, sus mejillas tenían restos o marcas de las lagrimas que se abrieron paso por ellas, y sus orejas, sus hermosas orejas casi alcanzaban sus hombros por lo bajas que estaban, valla forma de delatar su animo.

-te dejare ir mi amado Kisshuki-lo dijo en un sus piro mientras se la baba la cara en el lavabo

**_Continuara…_**

**Espero k les allá gustado, es k comencé a ver que unas personas empezaron a odiar a Texue, así k pensé, xk no darles un punto de vista diferente, espero k les agrade jeje/ahí cállate, bueno, casi todo/no, todo Barbie/la verdad mi primix lo escribió todo, es que se inspiro (se puso a llorar mientras escribía)en la canción, te vez fatal, de el trono de México, pero yo creo k le salio bien, es pero k a ustedes también les guste, bye/ si byeeeee, se cuidan**


	16. un presentimiento

**Es pero que les guste y si encuentran errores es por que estoy muy adormilada como para repararlos, jeje**

**_Capitulo 16_**

Se miro de nuevo en el gran espejo de aquel baño inmenso, su sonrisa era mas radiante de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban mucho y un extraña sensación apareció, no sabia ni por que ni como, pero sabia que ese sería un gran día para ella.

-one-Chan, vámonos-se escucho a Pudding desde el otro lado de la puerta

-boy espera por favor-dijo mientras pasaba de nuevo el sepillo por sus rosados cabellos

Dejo el sepillo aun lado y salio, todas la mew la miraban, y Yumini, que se paraba de igual manera que Pudding, con los brazos levantados y atrás de la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, era como ver a otra Pudding, lo único que le faltaba era, imitarla bien, Ichigo rápidamente y como reflejo busco a Zakuro, ella estaba parada en una esquina con su pose, ´a mi nada me importa ´ , Ichigo río interna mente, Zakuro la vio por el rabillo del ojo y Ichigo le dedico una sonrisa, sus labios se curvaron un poco.

-¿entonces, vamos o no?-dijo Mint, con cara entre enojo y diversión

-si-exclamaron todas

-oye Ichigo, ¿Por qué tu hermana siempre esta pegada a Yumini?-pregunto con algo de temor Lettuce

-es que le salieron instintos maternales-respondió con una sonrisa, la cual parece contagiosa ya que Lettuce también sonrío

-LARGO-se escucho un grito, todas miraron la puerta, y vieron a Texue

-¿Por qué nos iríamos?-dijo Zakuro mientras se ponía frente a Ichigo

-tranquila, lobita, quiero hablar en paz con el gato-dijo calmadamente Texue

-oye-exclamo rápido Ichigo-tranquilas, yo se defenderme, vallan a almorzar mientras hablo con ella-dijo mientras les sonreía a todas, las demás mew se fueron algo preocupadas

-a ver, ¿tu debes de saber que en dos días es la boda, no?-pregunto Texue, así desvaneciendo la sonrisa y alegría de Ichigo

-si, lo se-dijo algo triste

-te propongo un trato-dijo rápido, Ichigo la miro extrañada

-¿Qué clase de trato?-pregunto temerosa

-mira, las invitaciones en este mundo se mandan, pero solo se dice que hombre se casara, mas no se sabe con quien-suspiro fuerte mente, este es mi trato, todo, absolutamente todo seguira igual, bueno, ecepto que tendrás que ir con la modista para que acomode el vestido, quiero que tu seas la novia-ante esto Ichigo se sorprendió

-¿la novia?-dijo sin comprender

-si, tu ocupares ese puesto y yo como la mejor amiga de Kisshuki are lo demás, a las únicas que les puedes decir es a las mew y ya, todos los que saben que es conmigo, nada de que se enteren es mi gran sorpresa, es un buen regalo de bodas no-dijo feliz Texue

-¿estas bien, te pegaste con algo o se te Safo un tornillo, POR QUE ESTA DE AQUÍ NO ES LA Texue QUE CONOSCO?-lo ultimo lo dijo gritando

-ash, no seas así, mira soy y me declaro la mejor amiga de Kish y quiero hacer lo mejor por el-declaro con una gran sonrisa

-¿Kish y te declaras su mejor amiga?...ya me perdí-dijo total mente ajena a la situación

-,ira es que de repente se me hace muy largo Kisshuki o Kisshu, así que muy pocas beses le corto el nombre a Kish, y si, soy su mejor amiga de la infancia, así que te agrade o no bombón, me soportaras a diario-dijo esto con mucha arrogancia-a y si te preguntan que a que viene, tu di, nada importante, bueno, vendré por ti en dos días, recuerda todo igual a no, no te creas, vendré por ti mañana a las doce de la mañana, para que le cambien las medidas a al vestido, lo tendrán que recortar un poco de la cintura y aumentar el busto y caderas, bien, bye-dijo y desapareció, dejando sola a una confundida Ichigo

-me perdí y mucho-dijo, recordando cada palabra de Texue, de repente una gran alegría la inundo

Salio del cuarto corrió asía las escaleras para bajar pero a un pasillo de llegar tropezó con alguien, que para que ella no cayera la atrajo de la cintura, al abrir los ojos ya que los serró por el golpe, se encontró con los orbes dorados de Kisshu, sin pensarlo lo beso, primero no fue correspondida pero después si, se alegaron por que Ichigo necesitaba oxigeno, el al mirarla se extraño un poco, cuando iba a regresar a los labios de ella, Ichigo lo aventó y corrió, al llegar a barandal de madera, a pocos metros de las escaleras, salto, estaba demasiado feliz, callo como siempre, de pie en el suelo y corrió a el comedor

-_al parecer mi presentimiento no me mintió, hoy a sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida-_pensó con alegría, mientras entraba al gran comedor

**_Continuar…_**

**Ahora si, se que es muy corto, pero lo escribí a las 3:26 de la mañana, denme merito y al películas de terror que no me dejan dormir, en estos momentos tengo la luz prendida y el teléfono reproduciendo música, espero que les guste**


	17. te amo, te amo demaciado

**_Perdon por la tardanse es que no sabía que escribir y cuando por fin lo logre mi tarada y pen..sativa prima me borro todo los archibos_**

**_Capitulo 17_**

Kisshu y Pai estaban flotando por un pasillo lleno de ventanas en donde del otro lado había mas personas de su misma raza con batas blancas al igual que ellos, Pai venía preguntando le cosas importantes a Kisshu el cual tenía una sonrisa boba y solo contestaba con "claro" o "si", Pai ya arto se pone enfrente de Kisshu el cual no le da importancia y se para.

-¿Kisshu me estas escuchando?-le pregunto Pai seriamente

-claro- dice sin siquiera prestar atención, Pai lo mire y de su boca sale un "mm" una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios

-Kisshu que te parece si te hago exámenes en la sala Q-5 donde se realizan los mas dolorosos pruebas para un cinyclon-Kisshu lo mira un rato sin quitar su expresión tonta

-claro-contesto con una gran sonrisa, Pai ya arto levanta la mano y la pone de lado y de forma para sostener algo, aparecen pequeñas ondas en su mano para después aparecer un cubo con agua que le arroga a Kisshu llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué te pasa?-gruta Kisshu mientras da un paso atrás y se mira

-no me estas prestando atención Kisshu Itasakashi , te estoy hablando de algo muy importante, dime quien es ahora tu distracción, hace una semana era Texue y hace dos días Ichigo, ¿dime quien es ahora?-dijo Pai muy serio mientras miraba con frialdad a Kisshu

-la de hace dos días-dijo burlo Kisshu mientras miraba a Pai y ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-yo no soy Taruto, yo no juego Kisshu-le dijo con voz seca

-ya hombre de piedra, es que Ichigo me beso en la mañana-Pai alzo sus cejas un segundo y después las bajo

-no juegues con ella Kisshu, mejor intenta olvidarla y intenta querer a Texue-le dijo Pai serio pero su voz denotaba enojo

-quiero a Texue pero como amiga Pai, por que tu si puedes enamorar a Lettuce y Taruto intenta recuperar a la mew mono y yo no puedo-Kisshu dejo de flotar y bajo la cabeza a la vez que los brazos

-Kisshu-le dijo mientras también dejaba de levitar y se paraba a un lado, de repente Kisshu levanto la cabeza y su sonrisa burlona apareció

-no me esperes despierto hermanito-le dijo mientras se formaban detrás de el ondas

-aquí el menor eres tu-pero Kisshu no alcanzo a escuchar ya que desapareció

Pai suspiro y volvió a levitar mientras que se dirigía a una sala que arriba decía, W-3, entro y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer volteada de cabello verde y una bata blanca y al final de la bata dos picos verdes y en el cabello como dos listones blancos que parecían flotar, después al otro lado un hombre de cabello rojo y traje de igual color, piel pálida y ojos grises mirando a la mujer.

-¿y que es eso?-dije el chico

-no se como describirlo, se derrite muy despacio en tu boca lo que te permite saborearlo, es delicioso en pocas palabras-ambos rieron

-te ves tan hermosa riendo como sonrojada-Pai gruño por lo bajo, el lugar quedo en completo silencio sin que aquellos dos seres notaran la presencia del cinyclon

-Kishitari te habla la doctora Miossi-ambos voltearon a ver a Pai, el chico lo miro y sin decir nada mas salio de la sala

-¿Qué haces?-dijo secamente Pai

-solo intento experimentar con la mew agua-tomo un tubo de ensayo y le enseño el contenido

-esto no lo tienes permitido Lettuce-Pai le quito de la mano el tubo de ensayo

-disculpa, te recuerdo que yo tengo los mismos derechos aquí-Lettuce tomo de nuevo en sus manos el tubo de ensayo

-no, aquí uno tiene que tener responsabilidad y lo que acabo de ver quiere decir que tu no tienes-Pai la miro seriamente mientras tomaba de nuevo el tubo y se volteaba para retirarse pero sin poder dar ni un paso Lettuce se paro frente a el

-discu…. ¿estas celoso Pai?-Lettuce lo miro extrañada

-yo no tengo tus tontos sentimientos humanos-dije Pai defendiéndose

-si los tienes, si no los tuvieras tu nunca te hubieras…´-pero se callo y agacho la cabeza, a pesar de tener media cara tapada por el pelo y inclinada Pai pudo ver el sonrojo

-¿nunca me hubiera que?-pregunto tranquilamente

-e...ena…enamorado de…mi-dijo Lettuce con la voz un poco entrecortada, Pai levanto la cara de Lettuce desde el mentón para que lo mirara

-¿y tu?-le pregunto aun serio, Lettuce se sonrojo mas

-¿yo?...yo…yo-Lettuce no pudo ni hablar por los nervios ya que podía sentir el aliento calido de Pai en su boca

-sigues igual mi sirena-Pai termino con la distancia y beso tiernamente los labios de Lettuce

Lettuce se acerco con temor un poco mas a Pai, este estiro la mano en la cual tenía el tubo de ensayo uy lo dejo en la mesa de metal, ya con su mano libre atrajo a Lettuce desde la cintura y con la otra la puso en la espalda, Lettuce puso ambas manos en l pecho de Pai, con cuidado delineo el labio para que lo dejaran entrar, Lettuce abrió su boca y Pai se adentro a ella, se besaron con tanta ternura que ninguno se quería separar pero el aire era vital para Lettuce la que con cuidado se separo de el.

-te amo Pai-Lettuce miraba a los ojos a Pai el cual por primera vez sonreía

-te amo demasiado-contesto Pai mientras que se volvía acercar y besaba de nuevo a Lettuce

**_continuara…._**

**_Espeto k lesgute tanto como a mi es k ya me arte de k solo Ichigo y Kisshu tubieran sus momentos jaja_**


	18. solo un beso

**_por fin lo logre, logre meter a Texus y Aome espero k osguste y un conseguito paratodas las que apenas esten empesando a escribir, no dejen que paguinas de personas que te corigan agan sentirlas mal y tampoco dejen que malos rewien las agan sentir peor por que todabia ustedes tienel el atrvimiento de subirlo y no como otras que no lo hacen  
_**

**_Capitulo 18_**

. Estaban en el gran jardín de la "casa" de Kisshu y ya estaba anocheciendo lo que era un espectáculo para las mew y mas para Pudding ya que dos planetas grandes se miraban tan cercanas y pasaban danzando luces brillantes por todo el cielo además que las estrellas se miraban también bastante cercanas como para ver que eran rocas de fuego y cada noche pasaban las estrellas fugases

Pudding miro unos segundos mas a Taruto que hace poco se puse frente a ella mirando asía el suelo, parpadeo un par de veces y dejo caer su cabeza a un lado.

-¿Qué tienes Taruto?-pregunto Pudding extrañada del raro comportamiento de Taruto

Taruto levanto la mirada y se quedo viendo a Pudding con el ceño fruncido, estaba extrañado de la manera tan formal en que lo trataba.

-_nunca creí que querría que me llamara Taru-Taru de nuevo-_Pudding miro mas que extrañada a Taruto, su ceño se frunció levemente, suspiro y después se puso derecha para intentar rodear a Taruto.

Taruto se volvió a poner frente a ella quedando sus cuerpos pegados, ahora Taruto no sabía quien estaba mas rojo, si el o ella, poso sus orbes dorados en los anaranjados de ella, Pudding le llegaba un poco por enzima de su nariz, la cercanía de ambos se estaba acortando Pudding al igual que Taruto cerraron los ojos asta que…

-hola Pudding y Taruto-se oyeron los gritos desde la entrada del jardín, ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron

-hola Aome y Yumini, ¿Qué hacen?-dijo alegremente Pudding a las dos chicas que se acercaban, Pudding a pesar del rojo vivo que se apreciaba en sus mejillas les sonrío y saludo mientras que un Taruto con la misma tez que Pudding miraba expectante a la chica de cabello amarillo ya que ese era el color que tomaba cuando era una mew

-bueno nos enteramos de que a ti te gusta subir al gran cerezo para mirar el hermoso cielo-dijo Aome muy feliz mientras se posaba a un lado de Yumini quien ya había llegado a donde se situaba la pareja

-yo no se que rayos le ven de expectante, eso es muy común aquí-dijo Yumini mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho

-es que de donde venimos no se ve así-declaro sonriente Aome

-a es verdad ustedes vienen de ¿Japón?-dijo la chica vestida de gris

-si, así es-dijo Aome

-claro todas vivimos en Japón pero yo soy de China-Pudding paso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y le sonrió a Yumini la cual le de volvió el gesto

-Aome ¿quieres que te enseñe el jardín de sangre?-pregunto Yumini asustando a Pudding y Aome

-se le llama así por que todas las flores que crecieron en ese sitio son de color rojo sangre-explico Taruto al ver la cara de horror de Aome

-o el de mar, aquí se a creado la fama de los distintos Jardines que se formaron cuando el agua mew llego-Yumini parecía entusiasmada

-claro, adiós chicos-dijo Aome, Taruto miro a Yumini y el color carmín de sus mejillas se intensifico cuando ella le guiño el ojo, también la extrañeza lleno su cara

Amabas jóvenes se fueron alejando riendo, Pudding se dio la vuelta y empezó a saltar entre los árboles, Taruto la siguió volando por los aires, Pudding miro a Taruto el cual la estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, el color de sus mejillas aumento y sin querer resbalo al no pisar bien una rama así cayendo, grito fuertemente y cero los ojos esperando el impacto pero en vez de eso unos brazos la tomaron.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y después empezó a parpadear par mirar asía arriba y mirar la cara de Taruto algo preocupado y divertido.

-distraída-dijo el burlándose al darse cuenta que estaba bien

-bájame Taruto-pudding golpeo levemente el pecho de Taruto

-¿estas segura?-le pregunto, Pudding asintió-como quieras-quito sus brazos,

Pudding miro asía bajo y noto que Taruto había volado asía arriba rebasando los árboles, un grito ahogado salio pero de nuevo los brazos de Taruto la tomaron a unos cuantos metros de las copas de los árboles.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso tonto?-Pudding se aferro fuertemente a la camisa roja de Taruto con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

-tu me dijiste que te soltara, yo te pregunte si de verdad querías y tu me afirmaste que si-dijo Taruto mientras risitas salían de sus labios

-pero yo creía que estábamos cerca del suelo-le contesto aun asustada

-perdón Pudding-Taruto se estaba volviendo a elevar

-lo acepto pero por favor llévame al árbol de cerezo-Pudding se oí mas tranquila asta que sintió ganas de vomitar ya que Taruto bajo en picada rápidamente asta el árbol

-aquí estas-dijo el mientras la sentaba en una rama-Pudding abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al notar que podía sentir la respiración de Taruto en sus labios y que el la estaba mirando a los ojos

-Taru…Taruto-dijo ella entrecortadamente

-extraño que me digas Taru-Taru Pudding-Taruto sonó triste mientras la miraba

-Taruto aléjate…te…casaras…en dos….dos días-el tono de voz de Pudding fue bajando, ella miro asía bajo para que Taruto no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

-Pudding ¿me sigues queriendo?-pregunto Taruto algo asustado, Pudding asintió levemente

Taruto poso una mano en la mejilla de Pudding para levantarle la cara y ver los ojos empapados de ella, le sonrío y puso su otra mano en la otra mejilla y termino con la distancia de sus labios, Pudding abrió lo ojos y puso su manos en el pecho de Taruto para alejarlo pero se detuvo cuando sintió la lengua de Taruto delineando sus labio, cero los ojos lentamente y abrió su boca dejando entrar a el intruso a su pequeña cavidad, Taruto se acerco mas bajando una de sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Pudding que lo acerco mas jalándolo de la caminata asta ella haciendo que se abrieran sus piernas y el entrara en ese espació, Taruto se separo poco a poco de Pudding ya que noto la falta de aire.

-Taru…Taruto es mejor que te alejes-Pudding miro asía un lado mientras el color rojo se esparcía por sus mejillas

-no quiero-Taruto tomo con la mano el mentón de Pudding y la volteo para que lo mirara

-¿Por qué?-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Pudding

-por que te amo demasiado para hacerlo, además no quiero-Taruto le sonrío

-pero…te vas a…-Pudding ya no supertomas y empezó a llorar, abrazo a Taruto mientras que este le correspondía

-¿Pudding?-pregunto Taruto alejándola un poco para mirarla

-dime Taru-Taru-Taruto sonrío y la miro

-¿te gustaría….te gustaría ca…casarte…con migo?-ahora si era difícil adivinar para ambos quien estaba mas rojo

-¿pero y Yumini?-pregunto Pudding angustiada

-con ella no ahí problema-Taruto le sonrió ampliamente

-si, si quiero Taru-Taru-Pudding se lanzo a Taruto asciendo que este casi se cayera

Taruto la sostuvo fuerte de la cintura algo asustado asta que Pudding junto sus labios con los de el, Taruto sorprendido dejo de levitar pero a poco del suelo comenzó asta que sus pies y los de Pudding tocaron el suelo, Pudding se puso de puntitas y Taruto se inclino para poder besarla bien, ambos se separaron mientras sonreían

En otro lado del amplio jardín una niña miraba triste el cielo junto a una chica un año mayor con un traje blanco y cabello blanco con mechones negros.

-tranquila-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¿fue lo mejor no?-pregunto empezando a llorar en el hombro de la chica

-claro que si Yumini, ¿o tu querías que Taruto te siguiera tratando así?-pregunto con enojo la otra

-no, se siente horrible que te desprecien-dijo aun llorando

-tranquila-le repitió

-Aome, ya me tengo que ir, ya no tengo nada que hacer de este lado del planeta-las lagrimas dejaron de caer

-esta bien-Aome se separo para mirarla a los ojos-cuídate Yumini, mi pequeña Yumini-Yumini le sonrió a lo que Aome devolvió el gesto

-lo are asta pronto-ambas se soltaron y Yumini desapareció

Aome se volteo a mirar el amplio cielo estrellado y miro el planeta con algunos anillos de color azul verdoso, suspiro pesadamente y sonrió amargamente se abrazo a si misma mientras miraba el cielo negro azulado.

-¿Por qué tan triste?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella

-me encariñe con una niña que ya se fue-respondió cerrando loa ojos y

-no estés triste Aome-Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los brazos de Texus a su alrededor

-¿gracias?-dijo ella dudosa abrazando también los brazos de el

-de nada, Aome sabias que eres muy hermosa-le dijo en el oído

Aome votio la cabeza para mirarlo pero por la cercanía de Texus quedaron rozando sus labios, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, Texus se relajo y serró el espacio entre ellas besando a Aome la cual se quedo quieta, cero los ojos al sentir un pequeño rose del labio inferior de Texus y correspondió el beso, se separaron para verse el uno al otro

-lo siento-dijo Texus

-no lo hagas-Aome se volvió a acercar y lo beso

**_Continuara…_**

**_Espero k les allá gustado/ si, es que por fin Doña no dejo meterte con fic me dejo hacer algo jeje/y muy apenas así que cállate, bueno espero k les agrada que ya llega el fin jeje/si un par de capitulos y el final a y voy a meter otro personaje que no quiero que la buena de Rexue se quede solita XP/byeee/byeee_**


	19. una novia extrañada

**_Bueno jaja, soy mala, mi prima no tuvo nada que ver con este capi, la e dejado ya sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo, es pero que les guste tarde en recrear la esena muy buen tiempo ya que no rerdaba los dellaes._**

**_Capitulo 19_**

Ichigo se miro de nuevo en el espejo frente a ella, había a su alrededor tres espejos en los cuales podía mirar como se veía de frente y de perfil de ambos lados, a un estaba extrañada y se sentía incomoda por la tela tan pesada que no dejaba mover su cola con libertad, estaba en una pequeña plataforma, dos mujeres a cada lado, una apretando la tela de la cintura para que se ciñera a su cuerpo y la otro intentando acomodar la parte baja del vestido, unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella Texue la miraba con una sonrisa.

-te ves hermosa niña-dijo la mujer que estaba poniendo un alfiler en la tela de la cintura

Miro a la mujer con una sonrisa, la señora era llenita, pero por el paso de la edad tan avanzada, su cabello estaba cayendo ondulada mente por la espalda llegando asta la cintura, dos coletas como las que usaba Kisshu pasaban por frente de sus orejas también atadas con el extraño listón rosado, el cabello d la mujer era color esmeralda y sus ojos de un rojo escarlata mientras su piel de un tono casi tan pálido como el de Kisshu, sus ropas eran bombachas y rosadas, usaba unas zapatillas pequeñas en vez de las botas raras que casi todos los cinyclones, sus blusa bombacha tapaba todo su torso asta llegar a la falda con extraños volados.

-serás una hermosa novia-dijo la otra pero muy joven, un pequeño rubor paso por las mejillas de Ichigo

la otra era una muchacha de la edad de Pai, baja de estatura y se cabello apenas llegaba a sus hombros, dos mechones pequeños y no muy llamativos salían de cada lado de sus orejas, su cabello café y su piel clara contrastaban hermosamente con sus ojos verdes claros y la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Ichigo la asía verse preciosa, su ropa negras se parecía mucho a la de Texue que se podría decir que era el mismo modelo solo que esta no traía botas sino unas zapatillas parecidas a la de la otra mujer.

-te vez linda el color perla del vestido resalta sus orejas y color de pelo gatita-dijo Texue mirándola

-gracias-dijo sonrojada Ichigo por los comentarios de Texue

Texue de repente desapareció lo que asusto a Ichigo y volteo y la joven por accidente su cola pico, un fuerte grito salio de la boca de Ichigo.

-lo siento mucho-se disculpo la joven

-no se mueva señorita-le dijo la otra

-no te disculpes y perdón-dijo Ichigo regresando a la posición en la que estaba momentos antes

Se miro expectante, su cabello rosa y largo las mujeres lo habían trenzado hermosamente dejando los cabellos del copete enfrente, sus orejas negras resaltaban por el color perla, el escote del vestido no era pronunciada ya que apenas si dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, el vestido estaba sujeto por dos pequeños tirantes que tenían pequeños adornos de espiral, el vestido era muy censillo a pesar de que era diseñado para una princesa, de enfrente no tenia nada mas que la fina y sedosa tela cara, una V se formaba desde sus cintura asta un poco mas abajo, el color perla resaltaba por la tela trasparente y brillota que estaba arriba de la de color perla, una mujer la había maquillado, sus pestañas por ser de gato eran muy negras pero en ese instante estaban mas largas y mas negras que nunca, sus ojos rosados resaltaban y se veían mas grande, su boca pintada de un color carmín u sus mejillas rosadas por el rubor que le pusieron, en uno de sus hombros estaba la trenza rosada asiendo que se viera divina.

Texue apareció otra vez en el mismo lugar en el que estaba pero ahora en sus manos un velo color perla brilloso se podía admirar.

-¿para que la trenza?-pregunto Texue a la mujer que ahora en vez de estar en la cintura de Ichigo estaba en la parte delantera alegrando el escote

-para cuando la soltemos el cabello se le veo ondulado princesa-Texue sonrío mientras se la imaginaba

-bueno aunque sea mi amigo eligió a una niña bonita, ahora quieta-Texue se acerco a Ichigo asiendo que ambas mujeres se separan de ella

Tomo la trenza con una mano mientras que con la otra le pasaba el velo a una de las mujeres, con delicadeza soltó el cabello de Ichigo y este cayo como cascada por su espalda, las ondas del cabello eran precisas, Texue lo sacudió un poco para que extendiera mejor, una botellita de cristal apareció en la mano de Texue y derramo un poco del contenido trasparente que tenia, lo unto con cuidado por el cabello de Ichigo y después desapareció la botella, el cabello de Ichigo brillaba como si hubieran esparcido estrellas por su cabello, Texue tomo de nuevo el velo y se lo coloco, este solo estaba agarado con una peineta que coloco con cuidado en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ichigo, se separo para dejar caer el velo que llegaba asta mas abajo de la pierna de Ichigo,

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto extrañada Ichigo mientras apuntaba a una parte del velo

-es lo que tapa tu rostro, no querrás que Kisshu te vea o si, por algo escogí el velo que menos mostrara tu cabello y ojos pero que te dejara ver-le explico Texue a Ichigo mientras acomodaba la parte delantera del velo

-se ve hermosa señorita-dijo la joven mujer mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a Texue

Ichigo se volvió a mirar, el espejo mostraba a una mujer preciosa vestida de novia ocultando demasiado bien el rostro y otros rasgos de la cara y cabello, pero a pesar de que el vestido y el velo ocultaban quien era la estatura la delataba, el vestido estaba cortado para no ser tan arrastrado y pudiera caminar bien, Ichigo suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Por qué tan triste?-pregunto Texue

-no creo que a mis padres les agrade la idea de que su hija se casa a penas a los diecisiete y que sea con un extraterrestre-dijo con una sonrisa amarga a pesar de que el velo no dejaba verla

-o es verdad, tranquila es lo arreglo yo-Texue le sonrío y se bajo de la plataforma, camino asta un lado de los espejos y la miro

Otro suspiro salio de la boca de Ichigo y con cuidado de no maltratar el velo lo levanto, se volteo con más cuidado y miro a Texue.

-_es demasiado extraño que ella este actuando así-_pensó mientras miraba a la sonriente Texue.

-nos pueden dejar solas-ordeno Texue aun sonriente

-si princesa-contestaron ambas y desaparecieron sin mas

-ahora, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?-dijo esta lo suficiente mente feliz

-¿Por qué me dejas ser yo la que ocupe el lugar?-pregunto Ichigo algo extrañada. Texue levanto una ceja

-¿acaso no lo quieres ocupar?-Ichigo rápidamente negó con la cabeza y Texue amplio mas su sonrisa-solo no quiero que mi mejor amigo me odie y además se dice que si amas a alguien serás feliz por su felicidad ¿no?-Ichigo miro a Texue y después suspiro

-si-contesto solamente

-me agrada ver a Kisshu feliz además que no creo que me llegue a querer lo que te quiere a ti-Texue miro los ojos de la pelirosa y levanto una ceja y su sonrisa desapareció

-valla, lo desprecie por cuatro años y ahora me caso con el, que ironía ¿no?-Texue se sorprendió con el echo que Ichigo le dijo

-¿enserió? Antes de que el se fuera el era el Don Juan del lugar, jamás nadie lo desprecia es mas ata era seguido por muchas, y ahora que regreso mas por lo guapo que se puso, acaso estabas loca, ya lo miraste es muy guapo y tu lo despreciaste-Texue parecía regañar a Ichigo la cual se sonrojo engañosamente por el rubor que ya tenia, Texue no sabía si estaba bien o estaba sonrojada

-es que creí estar ya enamorada-intento justificarse

-valla, nadie sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde-una sonora carcajada salio de los labios de Texue

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto una tercera voz que venia del pasillo, Texue rápidamente abrió un espejo y metió a Ichigo allí

-¿Qué estas asiendo aquí Kisshu?-dijo enojada Texue mientras miraba al chico que se recargaba contra el marco

-vine a verte con el vestido, pero me dijeron que a ti no era la que estaban arreglando y quise ver quien era, ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto el con una sonrisa

-es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda y también es de muy mal ver que un hombre entre a donde se venden y arreglan a las novias Kisshu, así que ahora sal-la voz tan enojada de Texue hizo que Kisshu se enderezara

-te enojaras pero ya que, no ahí boda-dijo definitivamente Kisshu, una sonrisa macabra apareció en la cara de Texue

-¿apostamos?-dijo esta asiendo que Kisshu retrocediera

-no-dijo algo temeroso

-si no te veo enfrente de Kiosuke Kisshu te ira mal, muy mal además no creo que te guste dejar a la novia esperando-Kisshu retrocedió y asintió para después desaparecer

-¿Qué es Kiosuke?-pregunto Ichigo saliendo del espejo

-es la persona que realizara la boda, ¿ustedes no tienen uno?-la curiosidad de Texue se asomo por sus ojos azulados

-si pero no le decimos Kiosuke, es padre o monje, en la antigüedad eran monjes y en la actualidad casi ya todos son padres-la curiosidad aumento en Texue

-¿me llevarías algún día a tu planeta para conocer mas sus costumbres?-`pregunto con un brillo singular en los ojos, una gotita anime apareció a un costado de la frente de Ichigo

-claro, creo-dijo bastante nerviosa

-o que bien, bueno es mejor que te quitemos el vestido y desmaquillemos-Texue miro de arriba a bajo a Ichigo le sonrío, al dar la vuelta una pequeña lagrima salio y ella rápidamente la limpio

No importaba el dolor que sintiera ante aquello, si Kisshu era feliz ella también lo sería, miro asía el frente con la frente en alto, a un que doliera seguiría.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Me encanta hacer sufrir a Kisshu poquito, eso le pasa por cobarde y tenerle miedo a Texue guajaja, no la verdad es que creo que es mas interesante las sorpresas ^-^ espero que les guste como a mi y quiero saber_**

**_A alguien le gusta el viaje de chihiro, es que me encantaria enviarle mi idea para esa pelianime por que a mi me gusta mucho._**


	20. mis pensamientos mis dudas y sin respues

**_Odio con toda mi alma a los profes que te sacan las ideas para tus fic y que te meten ideas para la tarea, y porfa ayuda…_**

**_Capitulo 20_**

**_POV. Kisshu_**

Mire por la inmensa ventana de mi habitación, ¿Por qué esto me tenía que pasar a mi? Suspire, ahí en menos de trece horas me casaría y sufriría, ¿Por qué? Por que detrás de ese velo estará mi mejor amiga y no mi gatita, detrás de ese velo estará una niña de ojos azules y cabello dorado, no una chica o de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños o una de cabellos rosas y ojos de igual color, otro suspiro, como demonios vivir sabiendo que te casaras con tu mejor amiga y no con tu amada, con la niña que si miras ahora recuerdas los ojos y gran sonrisa que te daba, no ver a aquella que te robo el corazón.

¡Pero que cobarde soy! Le tuve miedo a mi mejor amiga y por ello me casare con ella, ella no cumplió el trato que hicimos, pero eso me pasa por dar mi palabra a la niña que creía mi mejor amiga entes a la que creía mi compañera de travesuras a la que le di mi apoyo pero como AMIGO, por mi tontería de nunca aclarar las cosas de que solo era mi amiga termine en esta estupida situación en donde no pudo hacer mas que decir un acepto y ya, suspire ya asta parezco niña enamorada de tanto suspiro como es posible que por solo no poder decir NO me estubiera casando con ella, mi padre me matara si se llega a enterar que no amo a Texue mi madre ya no me habla por no casarme con Ichigo y mi hermano esta enojado también por lo mismo y mi abuelo esta trescientos metros bajo tierra y si estubiera vivo me ahorcaría por engañar a una mujer de tan alto poder si no la aceptaba.

Como hacer feliz a todos y cumplir lo prometido a un difunto si tú quieres todo lo contrarío, otro tonto suspiro y golpeo la pared tirando al suelo todo el pedaso de yeso, como hacer que mi amiga reaccione y entienda que no la ame no la amo y que nunca la amare, no se como hacer con ella sin lastimarla mas de lo que ya lo e echo sin tener que romper un sentimiento mas, otro suspiro salio, genial ya me estoy hartando, levito y dejo caer en el aire en forma de loto y me dejo flotar a unos centímetros del suelo.

-señor la cena ya esta-escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, bufo ¿Quién quiere comer cuando traía tantos problemas?

-lárgate no quiero que me molesten y no quiero cenar por si no entendiste-escucho los sollozos del otro lado de la puerta

Ya se que no es bueno desquitarse con las personas que trabajan para ti pero si ellas están en mi camino que mas meda, tal vez si me escapara con mi gatita que de seguro enguanto le pregunto me golpeara y me dirá que no por que no sería justo para Texue que me ama desde muy pequeña, tontería para ella soy solo un capricho mas en la lista.

Miro de nuevo por la ventana pero me concentro en el gran árbol de cerezo, valla, valla al parecer Taruto ya logro su objetivo, valla esos niños no pierden tiempo, a lo lejos puedo mirar a la mona y Taruto besándose, el tiempo no ayuda a las mentes pervertidas, rió por lo bajo.

Es tedioso no saber librarte de alguien que conoces desde niño, como es posible que Texue se quiera casar con migo que soy un…valla si lo pienso no tengo ningún defecto mas que cuando no puedo con algunas cosas me vuelvo prácticamente loco, quisiera que mi gatita no pensara así, de esa manera tan diferente a la mía, que no me dijera que no podemos estar juntos, ella me ama lo se eso lo tengo en claro y me gusta bastante la verdad, ahora al problema principal ¿Cómo demonios deshacerme de Texue?.

…

Y de nuevo ningún tipo de idea llega a mi, ¿soy tan estupido? Claro que no solo soy un gran idiota enamorado y que se casara con su mejor amiga solo eso, nótese todo el sarcasmo, golpeo mi cara con mi mano y ahora estoy casi seguro de que la cara la tengo tan roja como un terodai o como dicen los humanos un tomate,

¡Estoy tan enojado que soy casi capas de golpear sin razón alguna al primer tonto que se ponga enfrente de mí! Y llego el ganador de recibir mi enojo, Pai aparece frente a mi con su pose "soy demasiado para cualquiera" gruño y sierro mis ojos al abrirlos miro a Pai con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-esa es la pregunta más tonta que he oído

-no nada, no tengo ningún problema es mas asta feliz de la vida camino-dijo y lo miro con enojo el solo se limita a sonreír un poco casi nada así que párese que aun tiene cara de piedra imperturbable

-¿enseria?-gruño mas que fuerte y Pai por fin deja escapar una risa

-no Pai estoy histérico y no ello que hacer para hacer que Texue me deje en paz yo se que soy el chico mas guapo y todo eso que las niñas creen-dijo con fastidio

-no todas aun recuerdo cuando la líder mew te quería asesinar por robarle un beso, aquí matarían por que tu les hicieras eso y ella casi te mata por hacerlo-el empieza a reír bajo otra vez

-¿viniste a fastidiar o a ayudarme?-pregunto con desden ya arto de su juego

-creo que las dos, me encantaría ayudarte pero me lo han prohibido-_cierta chica de cabello verde-_miro a Pai con una ceja levantada al ver que tiene una pequeña sonrisa entupida en su rostro, suspiro fuertemente

-si no me ayudaras lárgate-creo que lo saque de su burbuja de idiotas

-veo que te has desquitado con la pared-miro a mi costado y miro casi todo el centro de la pared tirado y las partes de alrededor del hueco con rayas quebradas

-¿acaso quieres que me desquite con tigo?-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-al parecer estas mejor a y yo que tu esperaba con ansias el día de mañana-al decir esto desapareció

Maldito Pai me hizo recordar la tonta, entupida, y absurda boda tan grande y que casi todos en la ciudad lo sabían a me sigo preguntando eso, ¿Por qué todos le siguen diciendo pueblo a esta ciudad? Y mi duda sigue igual sin respuesta como casi todo en mi cabeza.

Maldito mi padre, maldito mi abuelo, maldita mi mejor amiga y maldita Ichigo por no dejarme escapar con ella por sus malditos remordimientos, por que los humanos son tan tontos como para no poder separar la razón de los sentimientos a y también odio a Texue por querer casarse con migo y vuelvo a odiar a Ichigo por hacer que me hubiera enamorado de ella.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué Texue me tuvo que ir a buscar a la tierra? ¿Por qué yo regrese? ¿Por qué le tengo miedo? ¿Por qué me enamore de Ichigo? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a perder la amistad con Texue? Y ¿Por qué sigo teniendo tantas dudas sin respuestas?.

-quisiera poder hacer que mi mejor amiga reaccionara-dije a nadie en especial me estaba lamentando de verdad

**_Continuara…_**

**_¡ALERTA DE CERO IDEAS! Ya no tengo ideas estoy tan seca como cuando donde vivo era un desierto que por sierto lo sige siendo, tal vez devo regresar a juan aldama para que aquel clima tan bonito me traiga ideas a y mi primito Gerardo hizo este capi ya que yo no soy hombre y yo no se los sentimientos que ellos tienen._**

**_¡ACEPTO IDEAS PARA EL SIGIENTE CAPI! ¡AUSILIO MI MENTE SE ESTA KMANDO DE TANTO PENSAR Y NI IDEAS PARA EL SIGFUIENTE CAPI! T^T_**


	21. es mejor aver amado y perdido

**_Quiero pedir perdón a los de los malos fic, es que me enoje mucho por todo lo que dicen y si me gusta su ayuda pero si dejaran de reírse de mi me sentiría mejor, me tome un poco mal sus comentarios pero ya me calme y creo que aunque no supieran de mi enojo debo d pedir disculpas espero que los últimos capítulos sean de su agrado._**

**_Capitulo 21_**

-¡ESO DUELE!-el grito me dejo un poco sorda por unos minutos

-deja de gritar, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo las orejas bastante grandes y tus gritos me las desgarran-su mirada demostraba miedo tal vez por mi tono autoritario

-perdón pero eso duele mucho, deja de aplastar mi orejitas-dice con una inocencia, esta niña era bastante inocente para su edad

-si lo dejo de hacer el se dará cuenta que la que esta detrás de el velo no soy yo, niña por kami me haces perder la paciencia y tus gritos me dejaran sorda, te oigo muy claro cuando susurras ahora imagínate como te oiré cuando gritas-le reclame y me di cuenta que ambas mujeres que arreglaban de abajo el vestido me miraban extrañadas

-señorita-me dice la más joven

-¿Qué?-ahora todo el mundo me tiene miedo

-esos no son modales señorita-me dijo la mas vieja

-perdón pero me estresa-ambas me sonríen y asienten con la cabeza

-pues si la trataras con mas delicadeza…-escucho a Rexue que esta parada a unos cuantos metros de nosotras ya con su traje

-pues si lo vinieras a hacer tu-le dije y ella solo sonrío y se acerco a nosotras

-oigan, sigo aquí ee, no soy un maniquí-todas miramos a Ichigo y ella se sonroja de nuevo engañosamente por el maquillaje

-lo sabemos-dije y la mire unos instantes

-sal ya Texue no te has arreglado para la boda y tienes que entrar cuando la novia diga acepto-suspiro y le sonrío a Rexue me dirijo a la puerta y antes de salir le echo un vistazo a todas y luego salgo.

Suspire y me teletransporte a mi recamara, suspire lentamente y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, me dojo caer en mi cama, esa niña me estaba sacando la paciencia y mucho con sus contantes quejas, "el vestido aplasta mi cola, el maquillaje me pica, los tacones son muy altos, estos no me quedan, el vestido es pesado, ¿no tienes un velo mas pequeño?" y bla, bla, bla o lo hace a propósito o yo no la soporto o mi humor anda muy bajo solo por que ella se casa con Kish.

-ash ni yo me entiendo-me quejo al parecer ni yo sola me soporto

-eso ya lo sabia-miro asía la puerta abierta para vez a Texus recargado contra el marco de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte mientras volvía a mirar el techo

-solo quiero darte las flores de Sakura que tanto te gustan-miro a Texus

Se acerca y deja un gran ramo de flor se cerezo en mi cama y después me levanta y me abraza para después soltarme y empujarme de nuevo a la cama, rió y veo después como se va.

-que lindas-tomo las flores y me siento en la cama para olerlas

_-Kish, Kish espérame por favor yo no puedo correr tanto, por favor-le grito a Kish mientras el corre por delante de mi y me voltea a ver mientras me sonríe_

_-eso te pasa por solo flotar-escucho como ríe y estoy segura de que me sonroje_

_-para creo que ya salimos de la reserva Kish para- no creía nada de lo que decía pues enfrente de nosotros aun se veían árboles _

_-esta bien mentirosa pararemos cuándo lleguemos a aquel gran árbol de cerezo-lo miro como corre y se dirige a un gran árbol._

_Me vuelvo a sonrojar al verlo voltear de nuevo y sonreír, ¿Por qué Kisshu me hace esto? El no lo sabe pero yo si, yo estoy enamorada de el y el muy tonto solo me trata como una amiga y nunca me a dado señal de amarme o seguir queriéndome como amiga es un tonto, me concentro en el árbol y ahora en el niño sentado en una rama del árbol corro asta donde mis piernas pueden y a un par de metros del árbol caigo en el suave césped._

_-Texue debes intentar caminar más o cuando de verdad necesites solo correr te alcanzaran-Kish me recoge del suelo y me lleva a sentar a un lado del árbol_

_-Kisshu solo soy una niña de nueve años-le reclamo y estoy casi segura de que mis cachetes están inflados_

_-no es de mi importancia-ríe un poco mas y yo agacho la cabeza-¿Qué tienes Texue?-me pregunta muy asustado y se inca a un lado de mi_

_-solo pienso, ¿Qué pasaría si tu te alejaras de mi?-mi voz se quebró un poco_

_-tu sabes que eso jamás pasara, eres mi mejor amiga y no te deja jamás y si lo hago te juro que volveré, pera la que debe de prometerme algo eres tu ¿verdad que tu jamás te alejaras de mi por tus deberes?-lo mire a la cara sorprendida y mas aun al ver que estaba preocupado por mi respuesta_

_-claro que si Kisshu, tu y yo jamás nos separaremos por nadie-ambos nos sonreímos y el me abraza repentinamente_

_-te quiero mucho Texue por favor jamás me dejes-¿el sentirá lo mismo por mi? Siento mis mejillas arder ante esta duda que me entro_

_-te amo Kisshu y te prometo que jamás te dejare-lo abrazo fuerte mente._

-al parecer nunca se sintió de la misma manera que yo-suspiro triste por el recuerdo que tuve

Miro la puerta y después me levanto de la cama para meterme al baño, antes de entrar tomo uno de los tantos vestidos que tengo para la ceremonia tan importante que se ara y suspiro al ver de nuevo las flores de Sakura en la cama, ¿Dónde estará la reserva ahora? Es de lo único que me puedo preguntar al ver a mi amado perdido pero como dicen, es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haberlo echo.

**_Continuara…_**

**_me siento muy avergonzada *w* perdón a _**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx **_por tomar su idea es que me encanto y la escena me la fui imaginando perdón si te ofendí a y a _**Alessandra Li **_y también a _**_Strawberry002** por las ideas tan lindas que se que me va a dar jeje bye**_


	22. nervios? desden? por que?

**_jeje...espero k les guste ya que...no se notengo ni la mas minima idea de donde salio, lo ultimo que recuerdo es k no allaba k escribir y despues BAN...y esto salio en menos de cuarenta minutitos lo termine jejeje espero k les guste _**

**_Capitulo 22_**

Mire con desde el traje en la cama, me hacía recordar a el caballero azul y no solo por eso lo odiaba también era el echo que lo usaría para lo que a mi se me hacia un pecado, el simple y horrible echo que haría, casarme con mi mejor amiga, suspire y mire de nuevo el traje verde que estaba en la cama, odiaba con mi alma saber que usaría eso no solo por recordarme al culpable de mi muerte a el idota de Masaya, al que al ver a Ryou tomo su imagen y la perfecciono como un Cinyclon solo una copia barata de un verdadero Cinyclon, lo único distinto era el color verde oscuro en vez de el azul rey que resaltaba, suspire y mire por la ventana, podía ver a los hombres y mujeres preparando el lugar frente a el gran árbol de cerezo, no me enojaba ya que realmente era un hermoso lugar para hacer una boda pero la verdad me irritaba un poco que el novio de esa boda iba a hacer yo, nadie mas que yo un tonto que le teme a su mejor amiga y que ahora por su cobardía se casaría con ella, que hice yo para merecer tal castigo, ¿a quien asesine o quien le hice un mal tan grande?, de nuevo suspire al darme cuenta de la respuesta, yo no había cometido un crimen grave o si solo uno prometerle a una niña que me casaría con ella esto era lo mas horrible que me había pasado.

Golpe con fuerza mi frente que de seguro ya estaba roja por la fuerza que use, gruñí fuerte mente por mi estupidez, ahora desearía haber muerto de verdad por la fría y cruel espada de Dee Blum de verdad lo desearía con tal de no pasar esto, suspire no se cuantas veces e suspirado desde que llegue a mi planeta unas no se cien mil cuatrocientas veces, volví a suspirar, genial ahora son cien mil cuatrocientas uno veces, esto era espantoso es cuche las campanas con un sonido chirriarte y extraño para los humanos pero muy común aquí, ser el ruido mas musical y escandaloso tan suave y horrible ese sonido era el sonido de mi muerte.

-¿Por qué aun no te has cambiado?-ahora que te hice Kami, por que me tienes que traer a Taruto a molestar

-no se me pega la gana hacerlo-respondí con la peor forma que pude tal cual fue mi tono que haría asta que una montaña temblara y empezara el terremoto mas grande

-al parecer cierta persona despertó de humor-escuche la risita que Taruto dejo escapar y di la vuelta rápidamente y su cara chistosa quedo en olvido

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte y de repente en su cara apareció la confusión

-¿Qué demonios te paso en la frente y mejilla?-la pregunta sobraba claro no era mi culpa o no totalmente mi culpa que mi mejilla aun siguiera roja con el golpe que me di la noche anterior

-no le veo la importancia-su mirada era de lastima odio la lastima a mi nadie me mira con lastima

-te tengo pena Kish, aun no sabes si debes estar enojado o feliz-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y empezó a flotar por el aire recontado-eres el ser mas idiota del planeta Kish-su sonrisa me dejo petrificado.

Que se cree este enano idiota para hablarme de tal manera, estaba empezando a acercarse, su cabeza estaba a unos centímetros una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, el pobre de Taruto ahora lloraría como jamás había llorado, al estar a pocos pasos de mi levante mi mano para estamparla en su cabezota asta que una mano mas pálida que la mía tomo mi muñeca, he dicho que odio las apariciones de Pai cuando no debería aparecer

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?-su voz sepulcral hizo mi día, valla de verdad esto era mi final

-¿en que momento llegaste Pai?-la voz de Taruto me saco de mis pensamientos de cómo me debería asesinar

-desde hace medio segundo-me miro con una ceja levantada mientras respondía

-¿Qué?-mi voz era muy fría asta para el hielo asta yo quede algo sorprendido ante el tono

-¿enfadado?-pregunto Pai soltando mi muñeca con su cara de piedra y sin expresión alguna más que la seriedad el si se podría sentar en una piedra y parecer una estatua perfectamente humana de un Cinyclon

-tu que crees-el enano idiota respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no es de menos se casara con alguien que creer no querer pero si supiera –mire extrañado a Pai, el creía que yo amaba a Texue

-¿Qué debo de saber?-le pregunte extrañado ante lo dicho

-tu solo preséntate como el novio y con el tiempo veremos si dices si o no-dijo Pai antes de desaparecer junto al enano

Era mi imaginación o vi una sonrisa en Pai lo suficientemente grande como para ser visible para cualquiera, mi mente dio una vuelta de trecientos sesenta grados, estaba confundido, odiaba cuando Pai hacia eso, cuando solo me decía las cosas a medias por Kami se supone que si comienza debe de acabar no dejar nada a medias por que todo el mundo hacía eso.

Mire de nuevo hacía mi cama y como comencé mire el traje verde, con desden y ganas de destrozarlo como si fuera la camisa de fuerza que usaría para no escapar de el pecado mas grande que cualquier Cinyclon haría, estaba seguro en menos de unas cuantas horas mi vida acabaría mi mundo lleno de color se haría blanco y negros, solo en unas horas Kisshu Ikisatashi dejaría de existir en solo ese corto tiempo mi vida acababa

* * *

Mire con cuidado a la persona delante de mi, me sorprendí bastante de lo hermosa que era, el cabello rosa cayendo asía bajo con bucles en el, la piel que parecía cremosa y suave al tacto maquillada suavemente con polvo y maquillaje liquido también el rubor rojo en sus mejillas y el color carmín de sus labios como le ayudaban a hacer relucir sus ojos rosas con delineador y sus pestañas largas, mire mas abajo y vi el vestido de novias que llevaba puesto, ajustado desde arriba astas la cintura para después que el faldón cayera en forma de campana, me sorprendí bastante pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus orejas, negras y peludas que se veían suaves y aterciopeladas pero había un detalle que llamaba mucho la atención y eso era en la forma que estaban en ves de estar asía arriba estaban dobladas haciendo parecer orejas algo pequeñas para ser lo que aparentaban, orejas Cinyclonianas, suspire fuertemente captando la atención de todos en la habitación que a decir verdad no eran muchos.

Me asustaba algo esto la verdad me estaba mirando frente a un espejo pero lo extraño es que mi reflejo era lo contrario a mi ya que esa cara de muchacha yo no la tenía aun mis facciones tenían las de una niña una pequeña niña pero mi reflejo no, este no tenía nada de niña y mas al ver semejante escote, mi reflejo estaba mas que bien dotado, la pequeña cintura y el voluptuoso busto no era algo que yo tenía, la cara era mas estirada y que yo supiera mi cara aun estaba algo redonda, los ojos grandes y llamativos con un pequeño toque misterioso se me hacia aun mas extraño, esos ojos no eran míos, cuando en toda mi existencia yo tuve un toque misterioso o llamativo en mis ojos y los labios, eran sumamente perfectos.

-¿todo bien?-mire a la persona aun lado por el espejo, Rixue se veía bien y yo no la preocuparía solo asentí con mi cabeza y le di una sonrisa ella me la devolvió de igual forma.

Despeje mi mete y intente desaparecer mi reflejo y me fije mas o observe mas a la persona que le ayudaba a las dos mujeres de abajo a arreglar el vestido, ahora que lo veo ambas hermanas son diferentes, Texue y Rixue no separasen ni física ni mentalmente, miro el vestido negro que la pelinegra llevaba, el cual solo le llegaba asta la mitad de su pierna muy parecido al suyo por lo bombacho del faldón y el escote también en forma de corazón con su cabello cayendo con ondulados preciosos que hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes, mientras que Texue tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio, ambos diferentes pero igual de vivos, suspiro y miro de nuevo su reflejo.

-¿por favor nos permitirían un momento?-escuche preguntar en voz baja a Rixue

-claro-ambas mujeres salieron prontamente y Rixue se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa

-¿nerviosa? No lo estés te vez espectacular y ahora no te arrepentirás te prometo que será el mejor día de tu vida-la dulce sonrisa de Rixue me hizo sentir bien

-bueno la verdad…-

-no te preocupes te ves hermosa y resaltas mucho-de repente un sonido horriblemente chirriante se oyó, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos era el peor sonido del mundo.

-o la boda comenzara postro descansa iré a buscar a Texue, nadie te molestara te lo aseguro y por favor no te destruyas o intentes escapar-una risa juguetona salio de sus labios antes de desaparecer

Suspire, me casaría con Kisshu no ahí mas que hacer era lo que yo quería era lo que yo obtendría, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara me sentía muy bien y especial, ME CASARÍA Y CON Kisshu, era lo único que ahora me importaba por que yo me sentía feliz por que…era muy feliz….

**_continuara..._**

_**jeje espero k me dejen Rwins k ultimamente e estado muy escasa se ello U-U y creo que me enpieso a sentir mal...a y mucha, muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron Rewins en EL AMOR jeje espero k les allagustado**_


	23. quien es la novia?

**_Este es…..claramente no el ultimo capitulo verdad jajaja, me inspire en la primera seguidora que tuve esto es para Alexandra Li y en alguen mas alguen que me dijo y ledio una revisada asta sierto pedaso a este capi también ba para xxxLoveKISSHUxxx_**

**_Capitulo 23_**

Personas hablaban por doquier, dispersos sonidos se escuchaban en el jardín, el ambiente extrañamente romántico se podía sentir en cualquier lugar del jardín lleno de personas o mejor dicho Cinyclones, el lugar estaba muy decorado con colores y cosas que sobresalían, las personas llevaban trajes y vestidos hermosos, todos los trajes combinaban perfectamente con el color de su cabellos y ojos exóticos, algo excéntricos, muy pocas personas resaltaban por lo llamativo de sus cabellos en el mar de cabelleras de color, todos distintos y otros iguales por los genes, el lugar resaltaba entre el verde por las sillas que extrañamente floraban en el aire conformadas solo por el asiento de color blanco y el aro de enfrente, blanco con pequeñas flores de Sakura adornándolos.  
En medio del enorme jardín un hombre con la extraña vestimenta de ropa bombacha y de color negro, todo el era negro a excepción de su piel blanca de porcelana, los ojos de un color negro intenso y su cabello de igual color tan largo que llegaba asta el piso y su traje era solo un short corto negro y una extraña gabardina (N/a: hablamos de la apariencia de Dee Blue pero no se explicar como va vestido así que ahí ustedes imagínenlo pliis) de el mismo color con las botas tradicionales que llevaban los Cinyclones.

De repente el hombre, con un aspecto frío, aplaudió un par de veces logrando que varias ráfagas de aire hicieran sentar a la gente el las sillas, el hombre miro a todo el mundo y después asintió, miro a su costado para ver a las cuatro chicas con ropas extrañas, diferentes a los demás, al igual que sus orejas y las extrañas colas que tenían, suspiro y después miro hacía su otro costado para ver a dos Cinyclones con sus ropas normales, a excepción de que su color era negro para el toque de elegancia.  
Fijo su mirada al frente, donde se apreciaba un pasillo separando a las personas, la elegante y deslumbrante alfombra negra se veía mejor sin toda la gente flotando encima de ella, asía los lados de la alfombra descansaban arreglos florales de un rojo sangre, al final del pétalo se apreciaba un color blanco, después de ver todo aquello el hombre suspiro y miro asía abajo para al levantar su cabeza sonreír abiertamente a todos.

-bueno señores, señoras y señoritas comencemos esto-todo el mundo seguía callado mientras una preciosa melodía se oía.

Al final de la alfombra se apreciaba a un Cinyclon de cabello verde y ojos de un dorado liquido con una mirada fría, y a su lado tomada del brazo se hallaba una mujer con un vestido de novia y un velo tapando su cara y cabello, se podían notar las orejas que resaltaban un poco del velo unas orejas algo pequeñas pero aun así nadie le tomo importancia, ambos caminaron lentamente asta el lugar donde el hombre se encontraba y a un paso se pararon.

-bien venidos Cinycloníanos a este lugar, que la ceremonia comience para poder unir a estas dos almas en una y al igual unir sus vidas para que vivan como una pareja, bueno uniremos a esta pareja para que la señorita desde hoy sea una Ikisatashi, que se una a este uno de los hombres que salvo el planeta y que ahora nos honrara con descendencia, a Kisshu Ikisatashi-la voz de el hombre era lo único que se oía en el gran y verde jardín

Las personas se miraron entre si, extrañadas entre si de tal echo, miraban con cierta curiosidad a la novia, algunos intentando averiguar quien era y otros intentando encontrar algún defecto en ella pero lo único que conseguían era toparse con el vestido y el velo mas allá de eso casi nadie sabía quien era, el hombre hablaba de cómo uniría los Kamis a la pareja y el bien que esta unión aria a la raza Cinycloniana, la mañana relucía bastante al abrirse con tal espectáculo pero a la vez decaía al ver la cara de uno de los salvadores, la tristeza, la furia, la amargura y el odio contra si mismo asía que aquellos que vieran su expresión se sintieran mal inundándolos de una tristeza al ver tal espectáculo.

El lugar estaba en silencio total a excepción por la voz de hombre enfrente de todos, el hombre miraba con suma inocencia a Kisshu como escondiendo algún secreto haciéndolo que su mente recreara una escena ya sin importancia de cómo dejaría a Texue al decir no.

Kisshu miro por el rabillo de su ojo al ser a su lado, tomada de brazo y con unas flores color lila pálido en la otra mano, extrañado levanto una ceja ante algo que cedió cuenta y después volvió a mirar al frente su mente trabajaba intentando encontrar solución ante el echo que encontró uno que lo asía dudar de quien iba en verdad a su lado.

-_es baja demasiado baja o caso mi mente me esta jugando una broma-_sus pensamientos los desalojo de inmediato y no le dio importancia a aquel echo extraño.

-y aquí estamos con la pareja que desde oí dejara de ser dos, con los seres que desde este momento de sus días será uno-el hombre enfrente sostenía en sus manos una copa de oro con una extraña imagen la cual parecía ser algo de la religión.

Empezó a hablar mal cuando de repente lanzo el liquido dentro de la copa hacía ambos novios que se quedaron quietos ante el acto, al parecer de los demás ambos estaban bien, una extraña luz salio de ambos pero de igual manera ambos lo ignoraron bueno eso creían los demás ante el acto. Un color rosa fuerte salio de la novia y un color verde del novio envolviéndolos a ambos mientras este bailaba a su alrededor.

-por favor ¿me darías los colleras?-pidió el hombre a uno de los Cinyclones a su costado.

El mas bajo dio un paso y en una extraña almohadilla de veía dos collares unidos por una flor de cerezo de cristal, el hombre tomo un collar asiendo que la flor se quebrara por en medio en sicsac y le tomo la mano a la novia separándola del brazo de Kisshu y después deposito el collar en su mano y así hizo el mismo proceso con Kisshu, las luces se unieron asiendo dos linias de ambos colores que pasaba entre ambos novios.

-la ceremonia esta ya casi a concluido ahora la pregunta importante ¿usted acepta a este Cinyclon como su pareja, esposo y amante el resto de su vida?-pregunto el hombre.

Kisshu y la novia se voltearon para verse frente a frente, ambos se miraron guardando silencio, una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Kisshu por una extraña razón.

-acepto- al decir esto unos paso extraños arruinaron el silencio y ambos novios voltearon a ver al igual que todos a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules mirando a todos.

Los ojos de Kisshu se abrieron grandemente, su cara se desconfiguro por completo al ver parada en medio de todos una mujer vestida elegantemente mirando con suma ternura a la pareja, Kisshu suspiro profundamente y después miro a la chica delante de el.

-¿pero que?-dijo en un susurro y se acerco a la novia lentamente y con cuidado puso sus manos al final del velo para levantarlo poco a poco dejando ver…

**_Continuara…_**

**_Suspenso jajaja, la verdad no me esperara que saliera así jeje espero k les guste y espero que mucho jejejejejejej._**


	24. The best day of my life

**_Agradezco a todos los que siguieron este fic asta el final y los que no también además agradezco a dos paginas que me dijeron que me ayudarían a mejorar lo escrito, esto es el final pero ahí una persona que me pidió "luna de miel" mas este fic lo hice con clasificación k así que no lo puedo hacer aquí solo voy hacer el final en otro jajaja._**

**_Capitulo 24_**

Todas las miradas se posaron con extrañeza a la mujer, mientras que esta ignoraba aquel hecho y miraba con ternura como dolor a la pareja delante de ellos, Kisshu levantaba poco a poco el velo revelando algunos cabellos rosados en forma de bucle.

Su cara cada ves mas impactada y desconfiguradá, el escote se empezó a ver al igual que el cuello y barbilla, dejo de subir el velo a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara y espero unos minutos de completo silencio para después con mucha rapidaza lo aventó para que la parte de enfrente cayera atrás, sus ojos engrandecieron y su boca se abrió levemente al encontrarse con esto.

Las orejas se soltaron parándose y los ojos chocolates lo miraban expectante mientras que los labios color carmín estaba una leve sonrisa, Kisshu parpadeo un par de veces y miro a un mas con sorpresa a la mujer delante de el.

No tenía el cabello dorado y menos ojos azules, su piel no era tan blanca como la nieve. El hombre delante de ellos puso con una rapidaza exagerada ambos collares en sus cuellos haciendo que las luces alrededor fueran directo a la flor de cristal empezándole a dar un color entre ámbar y cenizo que ilumino el lugar, ambos se acercaron por la unión del collar pero a un así sin quitar ninguno su expresión.

-señor, puede besar a la novia-las palabras salidas del hombre sacaron de su impresión a Kisshu que sin titubear tomo la cintura de Ichigo y la beso.

El beso dulce era solo un roce entre ambos, se alejaron poco a poco mientras las personas se levantaban y aplaudían a la recién pareja, ambos se miraron y poco a poco juntaron sus frentes sintiendo la respiración queda del otro.

-entonces…era por esto que casi todos me amenazaban-ambos rieron un poco ante lo dicho por Kisshu

-no lose…solo se que todo se lo debemos a…-Ichigo callo y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer hermosa parada en medio de la alfombra negra mirándolos

-a mi mejor amiga-Ichigo volvió su mirada a Kisshu y después con ligereza para no desunirlos asintió

-exacto…por nuestra mejor amiga-ambos se miraron profundamente mientras las personas seguían aplaudiendo

-claro…creo que es mejor irnos ya, las personas se cansaran de aplaudir-Kisshu y Ichigo rieron un poco y se separaron para mirar a la gente.

-QUE HABIENTEN EL RAMO-se oyó gritar al costado del hombre, todos miraron a las cuatro chicas para después poner atención a la que vestía de color amarillo.

-SI- se escucho un grito después por parte de las mujeres aun solteras del público

-te hablan-le susurro Kisshu a Ichigo en el oído

Todas las solteras se pusieron en medio en donde la alfombra negra, Ichigo sonrío y después se dio la vuelta y empezó a tomar fuerza para arrojar el ramo, con delicadeza lo hizo asía arriba y después abajo tres beses para hacer parecer aventarlo.

-LISTAS-grito mientras reían y después con delicadeza arrojo el ramo.

Todas las mujeres peleaban por el cuando de repente de en medio de la multitud de mujeres agachadas salio Texue con el ramo de flores en mano dejando a los novios impactados.

-¡lo atrape!-dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Todas salieron enojadas de donde estaban para alejarse y e ir a donde estaban mesas y comida, donde ya se encontraba mucha gente Pai, Taruto, Pudding, Texus, Aome, Mint, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ryou, Lettuce, Texue y Rixue se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja con entusiasmo mientras que esta sonreía a todos y agradecía.

-te tengo un regalo Ichigo-dijo Texue al abrazar a Ichigo

-¿otro? No es necesario, enserio-apenada le dijo mientras se alejaban

-tu solo di gracias y ven acompáñame adentro, lo siento Kisshu te tendré que robar a la señora unos instantes a y recuerda esto no esta completo-de repente un color carmín paso por las mejillas del Cinyclon mientras veía como Texue jalaba divertida a Ichigo.

Ichigo abrió un poco la boca y se sonrojo fuertemente al encontrarle el doble sentido a las palabras de Texue, Texue se levanto un poco del suelo y levitando mientras que Ichigo corría entraron a la mansión Ikisatashi, para Ichigo era difícil subir los escalones por el vestido que traía puesto, mientras que Texue la jaloneaba mas para que tomara el ritmo.

-¡espera Texue, espera!-hablaba con cansancio Ichigo

-o vamos muévete no seas lenta para que mires mi sorpresa, batalle bastante para hacerla-dijo Texue mientras miraba hacia arriba-y hacer que comprendieran-lo ultimo desconcertó a la peli rosada.

-¿comprendieran?-repitió al ya alcanzar el segundo piso y correr a un mas rápido

Con mucho esfuerzo Ichigo logro llegar a una puerta grande color café claro y perilla de lo que parecía oro, miro con extrañeza a Texue que acomodaba el vestido que subió un poco mostrando lo que no debía mostrar, esta solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que abriera la puerta de madera, con delicadeza Ichigo la abrió escuchando el rechinido de la puerta al ser abierta tan sigilosamente, lo primero que noto fue la luz que entraba por la ventana que daba directo a el árbol de cerezo pudiendo así ver donde fue la boda y en donde estaba todas las personas en la fiesta, después pudo ver una mesita con tres pequeños sillones rodeándola, al abrirla un poco mas.

La espalda de un mujer llamo su atención y no solo la espalda si no su resaltito cabello rojo, abrió los ojos mientras miraba el vestido morado que le llegaba mas debajo de la pierna a la mujer de cabello rojo suelto por lo que se podía aprecia, pero a un mas fue el hombre también de espaldas vestido con un esmoquin mirando como la mujer por el gran ventilan, se escuchaban sollozos salir de la boca de ambos, el cabello del hombre color negro azulado y se podía ver que su piel era morena, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando que sus ojos rosas brillantes se hicieron rosa pálido, se tapo la boca ahogando un grito.

-_mis, mis padres-_una que otra lagrima salio de sus ojos la ver a esas dos personas.

-¡mama, papa!-dijo mientras corría asía ellos y estos volteaban recibiéndola en un ferviente abrazo.

-¡hija! Por dios hija te vez hermosa-dijo la mujer llorando de felicidad

-¿Quién es hija? Llanos explicaron todo cariño pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¿Qué eras una de esas heroínas y que te casarías con un extraterrestre?-la voz del señor Momomiya sonaba quebrada y se podían oír sus lagrimas y sollozos.

Se separo para verlos a ambos llorando por ver a su hija casada recientemente, miro a su madre vestida de morado su traje que mas abajo del busto caía bonbachamente mientras que de arriba estaba ajustado con encajes morado pálido mientras su padre estaba muy bien vestido y mas a no ser un traje de Kendo el que usaba.

-¿te lo prometí no? Aquí lo tienes-se escucho la voz de Texue atrás de ello y Ichigo volteo y la miro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y volvía a ver a sus padres

-se llama Kisshu Ikisatashi, por que tenía vergüenza y no quería que creyeran que era un fenómeno y apenas hace dos días supe que sería yo la novia-ambos padres se le quedaron mirando asta que empezaron a reír.

-hija para nosotros jamás serías un fenómeno y ¿hace dos días? Valla pero de todos modos es tu felicidad, queremos conocer a nuestro yerno y ver a Aome-la mama de Ichigo estaba entre risitas asta que dijo lo de su hermana, su flequillo hizo sombra hasta su nariz y sus ojos se veían brillantes haciendo que a Ichigo la recorriera un escalofrío.

-si mama-dijo esto con voz nerviosa mientras sonreía de igual manera

-entonces vamos-miro a su padre lo que le hizo que el pelaje de sus orejas se levantaran por el susto

-Texue… ¿vamos?-la susodicha la miro y después a sus padres y de repente en peso a reír nerviosamente mientras se giraba

-claro…vamos-enseguida cedió vuelta y salio de la habitación seguida de los Momomiya y la nueva Ikisatashi.

* * *

**_P.V.O Kisshu_**

Una extraña sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal, algo en mi me decía que no volteara pero la curiosidad me gano y di la vuelta encontrándome con mi esposa, Texue y…dos padres que me dieron mucho miedo por las miradas que tenían, creo que ya se de donde saco su genio Ichigo jeje…de repente las miradas de ambos padres se posaron en mi mientras Ichigo me tomaba del brazo.

-papa, mama les presento Kisshu Ikisatashi mi esposo-se oía también cuando lo decía, de repente las miradas de sus padres cambiaron aun que el señor Momomiya me dio miedo pero la señora Momomiya se aventó hacía mi moviéndome un poco y asiendo que soltara el brazo de Ichigo.

Me separe algo del abrazo y la mire con una ceja levantada a tan extraño hecho, su sonrisa se parecía bastante a la de Ichigo pero no tenía ningún parecido mas que el cabello con Aome, sus facciones eran muy finas a pesar de tener una hija de diecisiete años, se separo de mi y después el señor Momomiya me dio la mano tirando muy fuerte de la mía algo que no me agrado hacia que yo también le di lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sentir un leve estrujón, me miro de arriba abajo, ¿Por qué me estaba inspeccionando? Ya me case con su hija ya no puede hacer nada señor, su mirada me esta retando así que por igual lo rete y de repente una sonrisa se apareció en su cara.

-valla, valla, así que no te dejas intimidar….me agradas-separe mi mano de la de el y le sonreí.

-jamás lo e hecho bueno solo a dos personas en especias-pose mi mirada en Ichigo y después en Texue y ambas me sonrieron sabiendo a quienes me refería.

-es muy guapo hija, mira su cabello tan extravagante y sus ojos, sin duda sus hijos serán preciosos-sentí mis mejillas arder y sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Ichigo sabía que estaba tan sonrojada como yo

-¿tu crees? ¿Por qué lo dices mama?-Ichigo respondió nerviosa mientras le sonreía.

-pues imagínate a una niña con el pelo verde y tus extraños ojos rosas y a un niño de ojos ámbar y el cabello rojo o rosa, hm…no mejor rojo rosa se le vería mal-Texue empezó a reír como loca mientras que yo y Ichigo la matábamos con la mirada y los señores Momomiya la miraban extraño

-eso es verdad, o imagínese a una niña de cabello rosa con ojos ámbar y unas extrañas orejas cinyclonianas y a un niño de cabello verde ojos chocolate y unas orejas de gato-de nuevo volvió a reír como loca algo que claramente a mi ni a mi esposa nos agrado

-o se verían adorables-mire a la señora Momomiya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-claro…mejor esperamos a que este embarazada para pensar ¿no creen?-mi gatita sonaba nerviosa lo que me hizo reir un poco

-esperemos que eso no sea muy pronto-ahora creo que me caí mejor el señor Momomiya.

-aja-mire a mi gatita de igual manera que ella me miro a mi y ambos empezamos a ir al saber que dijimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde esta Aome?-mire a mi suegra y la misma sensación de antes me recorrió al ver su mirada.

-creo que por allá-apunte en la dirección en la que estaban todos los del equipo mew y mis hermanos.

-ahora venimos querida-la señora Momomiya tomo del brazo a su esposo y lo jalono en dirección al equipo.

-nos vamos antes de ver como mis padres regañas a Aome-me pregunto mi Koneko-chan a lo que solo asentí y nos fuimos adentrando entre las personas para bailar con la música.

Mi mejor día en toda mi vida pensé mientras sentía a Ichigo recargada en mi pecho y bien tomada de mi cuello ya que como todos los que bailaban estábamos levitando encima de la pista de baile, mire con amor a Ichigo, mi primer y único amor, ella levanto la cara y recargándose mas en mi me beso levemente, me encantaba esto no lo negaría, la maba y ella me amaba que mas hacer, le sonreí al igual que ella a mi, el mejor día de mi vida.

**_Fin…._**

**_No se si les gustara o no yo lo vi. lindo y claro mi primo creo lo ultimo que como ya dije yo no soy hombre y no entiendo su sentido común/ me nos yo el tu yo¬¬/eeee gracias por seguirme y busque en clasificación M la luna de miel jeje jeje._**


End file.
